Bleeding Me
by emma-rowling
Summary: Roman Reigns and his boyfriend, Dean Ambrose, are happily settled down in their new home. Still, there's a sense of burning desire to go out there and put on those boxing gloves he had retired three years ago. All he wants is to make Dean proud. When an opportunity presents itself, Roman is left torn between digging his way to something better or getting caught under. Ambreigns AU
1. Chapter 1

One

Roman Reigns sighed as the bus moved at a snail's pace. He glanced at his watch. Six. He had to be home by six fifteen so that he could quickly fix dinner for his boyfriend, Dean, before he returned home from college.

Usually the auburn haired man would cook meals but with all the work he had to do for his course, it was up to Roman to take over. Normally the Samoan man wouldn't have minded but he didn't know how to make anything but an omelette.

His pathetic attempt of dinner last night, for example, had been a peanut butter jelly sandwich with sausages he managed to microwave in the oven. Dean hadn't minded at all - even finished it bless him - but it made Roman feel terrible that he couldn't do anything for his boyfriend aside from just giving him money.

Roman wanted to make Dean proud of him the way he was proud of Dean. And he wasn't sure being a gym owner was going to cut it.

His best friends, Seth Rollins and Alexander Rusev, thought he was crazy for thinking that way. After all, Dean was madly in love with the six feet three Samoan man. Anyone could see that.

The bus came to a halt at the traffic light.

He slumped in his seat. This was going to be a long ride. Maybe he should just get takeout. Turning his head to look out the window, his eyes fell upon a banner advertising a boxing match for the featherweight championship.

Once upon a time - three years ago to be precise - that had been him. A professional boxer. A world heavyweight champion. Undefeated at that too. Upon learning his long time boyfriend, Xavier Woods, had a short amount time left after being diagnosed with lung cancer, he threw in the towel and vacated the title.

Spending whatever time he had left with Xavier was far more important. After all, if it wasn't for his late boyfriend, he wouldn't have gotten so far in his career. He was there by Roman's side through it all, being everything from his biggest cheerleader to his worst critic.

When Xavier had died, he fell into depression and if it wasn't for Seth and Rusev, Roman was pretty sure he'd have hurt himself. Opening the Hit Hard gym was his way of moving on, to help people achieve their personal goals… the way Xavier had helped him reach his.

And that was where he had met Dean three years later. Fresh out of prison, he had been recommended by Roman's mother to go to the gym to get a job.

They fell in love over time, recently happily settled down in Ambreigns Mansion - formerly the famous Wyatt Mansion - and were trying to adjust to the routine of their new life.

He was two stops away more from reaching his destination. Trust his car to breakdown; the mechanic had told Roman that he'd have it back in three days so he had to bear with it one more day.

A black man with Afro hair and alighted from the bus. Roman felt his breath caught in his throat. He looked uncannily like Xavier from far. His heart pounded; he hadn't seen anyone who looked remotely like his ex boyfriend before.

Without thinking, he alighted too and saw the man walking ahead.

Xavier.

Roman picked up his pace as he followed behind until he saw the man get into a bar. He mentally chastised himself for chasing someone resembling his late boyfriend. Great. He was now late and poor Dean would have to wait for dinner.

He took out his phone and started scrolling for the Domino's Pizza app. He wondered if Dean was okay with pizza.

Otherwise it was peanut butter sandwich for dinner again.

* * *

Dean Ambrose shut the door behind him when he reached home and found the house in darkness.

Roman wasn't home yet.

Not a problem, he decided. He'll make them both grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner. He opened the fridge and scanned the contents before taking out some cheese.

While he started to prepare dinner, his eyes fell on the clock. Seven. Where was Roman, he wondered as he started to season the tomatoes he had sliced the night before - while Roman was sound asleep - with sea salt.

He must have been busy at the gym. Dean used to work there full time as Roman's personal assistant before college started; before he became busy with reading and writing. He had underestimated the amount of work needed for the course.

As he placed the turkey bacon into the large cast iron skillet, he made a mental note to ask his boyfriend to buy more raspberry preserves. Dean loved those.

For this semester, he had chosen to concentrate on his core requirements so he had chosen American Literature After 1865, Critical Conversations in Literary Studies, Introduction to Creative Writing, Introduction to Linguistics and Interpretations of Literature.

How exciting.

He licked his thumb as he screwed on the cap of the raspberry preserves jar.

He heard the door being opened and Dean's mood lifted.

Roman was home.

"Hey babe," he greeted when his boyfriend walked into the kitchen. "I'm making us sandwiches with fried egg, brie cheese, turkey bacon and raspberry preserves."

Roman kissed him. "Sounds yummy. Sorry I'm late. I've been feeling out of sorts the whole day."

Dean was worried now. Roman had been putting a lot of pressure on himself since the auburn haired man had gone back to school. "Why don't you go and take a warm shower? Dinner should be ready in ten minutes."

"I feel so bad that you're making it, Dean."

"What? Don't be silly, Roman. We have to share the responsibilities between us. You don't have to shoulder everything just because I have school work." He wound his arms around Roman's neck. "Besides, you forgot that I read most of the books on that reading list before school had started. So don't worry; nothing major that I'll be missing out on."

His boyfriend gave him a quick kiss. "You smell nice."

"You always say that," Dean laughed.

"But it's the truth."

"Hmmm I love it when you use that coconut body wash. Makes me think of some exotic island."

Roman's face finally broke into a smile. _There he is_ , Dean thought fondly. "We're always running on island time, baby. Ah yessir."

"And here I was thinking how weird it was that you didn't let that fly out of your mouth."

"Maybe something else will be flying out of my mouth… something on your Lunatic Fringe."

Dean shook his head lovingly at him. "That's it. Shower for you now. Go!"

Roman pouted before giving him a soft kiss. "I'll be right back."

As he watched the Samoan man leave the kitchen, his worries returned. Roman seemed to have lost his smile recently; Dean missed it. Something was bothering him and he refused to say a word, always insisting he was fine.

He wondered if Rusev or Seth knew what was going on. Maybe Roman had opened up to them about what was on his mind.

Dean hoped it was nothing serious.

* * *

Roman put some coconut milk body wash cream on his upper body, with music being played in the background.

Good idea from Dean to install a shower radio in the bathroom. The DJ of the station was playing some eighties song - Roman had forgotten the title - and it seemed to be fading out so that the next song could be played.

When he heard the opening music, he felt, as he always did, adrenaline running through his body. After all, it had been one of his workout songs when he was a pro boxer.

 _Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive  
So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive  
_  
Oh how Roman wished he was in a boxing ring right now. Gloves on. Staring at his opponent. Body poised. Arms raised. Reflexes on point.

 _It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

The lead singer was right. It was the thrill of the fight and the Samoan man missed it more than anything in the world.

He had a reputation for bringing intensity to his fights. Xavier used to tell him about what he'd overheard from people commenting how watching him fight was like being at a ballerina performance: beautiful.

Roman had laughed and said that he wasn't looking for beauty but aggression till his late boyfriend had pointed out that the shiner on the poor guy he had knocked out would be a proof of that.

Turning off the shower, he patted himself dry with a towel before wiping off the fog of the bathroom mirror. He stared into it, wondering how long he could keep lying to himself without falling apart at the seams.

* * *

Dean watched his boyfriend from the corner of the eye as they ate their meals in the dining room. "So how was work?" he asked.

"Okay." Roman shrugged before he bit into the sandwich. "The usual."

"Babe, I'm going to be honest. I'm worried about you."

His boyfriend looked at him in surprise. "Worried?"

"You've hardly smiled since school started and I was wondering if it's because you're doing more than you can handle."

"Hardly, baby boy."

"Then what is it? Don't shut me out, Roman. I want to help you."

"I just feel so useless, Dean. I mean there's nothing much I can do for you except give you money. I wish I can do more for you like make you a proper meal or help you out with the laundry without messing it up. Remember last week? I turned your American Eagle t-shirt pink!"

Dean laughed. "That was kind of funny. I think I'll wear that tomorrow."

"What?"

"Yeah why not? Roman, relax, babe. You worry too much."

"I just want you to be proud of me," his boyfriend mumbled.

That he did not expect. "Have I done something to make you think otherwise?"

"No."

"Roman, I'm very proud of you. How can I not be? You're the most beautiful person I know. I don't think I've met anyone who hasn't got a good thing to say about you. You've sacrificed a lot for me and honestly, if anyone should be feeling like they're useless, it should be me. Remember what you told me? There's no counting or repayment in love. Everything we're doing is for one another, for us. So don't put yourself down. I miss seeing your smile."

"You noticed?"

"Of course. It's the one thing that I always look forward to at the end of the day. You know what else I missed?"

"What?"

Dean leaned over and kissed him. His boyfriend did not hesitate to reciprocate. Gosh, he missed kissing him like this. Stress was not a good thing; it was a damn mood killer putting a damper on their sex life.

Ten days since they've done it and now he was starting to feel the constraints in his pants.

How he ended up sitting on Roman's lap he didn't know or care. He only knew he wanted them both naked in bed, moaning and writhing. "Wanna go to the bedroom?" he asked.

Roman laughed. "Bed, baby boy? Nah. We're going to do it in your reading room."

"Hey! We agreed that we don't touch my reading room or your exercise room."

"Fine." Roman licked his lips. "Island counter then! Time for The Merchandise to meet The Lunatic Fringe! Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah yessir!"

Dean laughed as his boyfriend carried him bridal style. "Roman!"

* * *

Roman needed coffee badly.

Three rounds of sex last night had them both sleeping later than usual. It was a good thing that Dean had a late class today and that Seth was there to overlook things for him. He walked into Lava Java Coffee and waited for his turn to place an order.

What should he have today? Something strong, he decided. No way was he going to fall asleep in the office.

When it was his turn, he asked the barista for a recommendation. He ended up ordering a sea salt caramel mocha.

As he waited for his order at the pick up counter, his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure in a suit who was ordering. Bald in the centre with little hair. Eyes always on the move.

Paul Heyman, his former manager.

"Roman!" he greeted when he stood next to him. "Small world."

"No arguments there," he replied as they hugged. "How are you, Paul?"

"Bored out of my mind. I was hoping that you've changed your mind since the last time we saw one another."

"No, Paul. I haven't."

"Don't you miss boxing, Roman?"

"Of course I do. You are of the few who understands how much it means to me. But I told you why I can't."

"Talk to your boyfriend then. I'm sure he'll understand. Talent like yours doesn't always come along."

Roman's name was called up so he grabbed his cardboard cup.

"You have my number, Roman," Paul continued. "I hope you'll reconsider."

He wished Xavier was here; he'd tell him what to do. He was always good at reading Roman. He had known the Samoan man better than anyone. Well except his mother, of course.

Walking into the gym, Rhyno Gerin, one of the personal trainers, greeted him at the entrance. "Seth had to go out to deposit those checks."

"Right," Roman replied. "I forgot about that. Thanks."

He walked into the office and sat on his chair, switching on the computer.

The framed picture of him kissing Xavier in front of the Colosseum was staring back at him. "Damn it, Xavier. What do I do?"

His phone beeped and he slid his finger over the screen. Dean had sent him a text message reminding him that they had dinner tonight with his best friend, James Ellsworth and a new guy he had been seeing… Dean's college professor of all people tonight at Jack in the Box, a casual restaurant close by.

Roman wondered if that was a conflict of interest but then decided it wasn't his problem. He had other things to worry about.

Like the burning desire in him to put on those gloves again.

 _ **A/N Surprise, guys! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Sorry that it's quite a slow burner but I wanted to give you an idea of what's been going on in our boys' lives. Next chapter will be the double date. Also who do you think is Dean's college professor? Let me know your guesses :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"And so the moment I laid eyes upon him, I thought to myself what a nice young man. I knew it was crazy trying to pursue him with our huge age gap but still…"

Dean grinned across the table at William Regal, his American Literature professor. "Oh was he shocked," he replied. "He kept asking me if I had set him up and I assured him over a hundred times that I hadn't."

They were sitting at Jack in the Box having sandwiches and pastas. Dean looked at his watch. Where was Roman? It was already seven forty.

"Where's the boyfriend?" James teased him.

"I'd like to know that myself. He hasn't been answering my calls or replying any of my messages."

"Everything okay with you guys?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Their sex last night was a good indication of how fine they were. Roman had taken him with so much intensity that it left Dean wanting more.

"Maybe he's busy? It is a Friday night."

"Maybe." Dean's eyes fell on his phone again. "Listen, I'll go to the gym to get him. You guys stay here. If I'm too late, it's okay to leave."

"No worries," Regal assured him. "We'll wait for you."

Dean thanked them both before leaving the restaurant. It was a good thing Jack in the Box was only a block away from Hit Hard gym. When the English major walked in, he saw many people working out.

"Dean!" Rhyno cheered, walking up to him. "Long time no see."

He laughed. "It's only been two weeks, Rhyno."

"Has it?"

"Listen, have you seen Roman? He was supposed to go on a double date with me."

"Oh. I think he lost track of time. He's in his other office."

Roman's other office was a place he used to work out when he was stressed. There was nothing but a punching bag and a pull up bar in there.

The sight of Roman punching on a black heavy bag with boxing gloves attached greeted him when he opened the door. Dean just stood there and admired the way Roman moved on his feet; it was like watching poetry in motion.

Admired how his long black hair moved to along with his movements.

His boyfriend pivoted his left foot and as the bag came swinging towards him, he turned and hooked at the same time.

Dean smiled as he rubbed his chin full of beard; now he knew what that intensity came from last night.

Roman was so into his workout that he still hadn't noticed when Dean stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He gave the punching bag a long swinging uppercut next, shuffling his feet after that.

Then his grey eyes met Dean's baby blue ones and he caught the bag as it swung back at him.

"Hey. Is it seven already?" he asked, panting.

Dean grinned. "Actually, it's eight."

"Oh man. I'm sorry, baby boy."

"It's okay. It was nice to see you in action. I know I've said it before once but you're really good, babe. How old were you when you first started training?"

"Eight."

"Wow. Eight? That's awfully young."

"I guess. My dad used to box as amateur just to keep fit so he started bringing me when I was four with him to the gym he trained in and I guess I fell in love with it."

"Okay now you went even younger… four? What was I doing at four and eight years old?" He thought hard. "Playing and running about with my friends. It's insane to think that you chose to train instead of socialising at that age."

"Boxing was everything to me."

He seemed sad when he had said that. Maybe he missed being in the ring. If he had started that early, it was more than everything; it was his life. But Roman boxing again would mean that Dean would see even less of him and as it currently was, they saw each other little until it was the weekend. "Ummm… you wanna shower first? I'll wait for you."

"Yeah, sure," Roman agreed.

 _That's selfish of you, Dean_ , he scolded himself silently. _He's been nothing but supportive of you_.

But was it so wrong if he just wanted whatever time he could have with his Samoan hunk to just spend quality time together?

* * *

Roman did not trust William Regal.

There was something about the man that just screamed of deception. Maybe because his eyes did not light up when he gazed at James. Or the way his body didn't seemed to be leaning towards the blond either.

He wondered if Dean saw the same thing. Probably not. James definitely did not, so lovesick he was staring at the professor with googly eyes.

"So you're Samoan?" Regal asked.

Roman almost rolled his eyes. "Last time I checked."

"Your boyfriend's very well read. I was surprised when he told me he read three quarter of the books on the reading list."

"Dean's an avid reader."

"Oh I can attest to that."

Roman found himself questioning why Regal was with James. There was nothing that screamed of compatibility between them. _Better not say a word, Ro_ , he told himself. People may accuse him of not knowing how love worked considering how - before he had started dating Dean - Xavier had been his only boyfriend.

"I watched you box before," Regal replied.

"Did you?" This was going to be interesting.

"Yeah. When I was dating this journalist. He brought me to one of your matches. It was in Las Vegas. You were dating that black guy, weren't you?"

Roman stared at him for a while. "Yeah I was."

"Ummm Professor-" Dean said.

"What happened to him?" Regal asked.

"He passed away a while ago." Roman refused to talk about Xavier to anyone he didn't feel comfortable with.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

Was he? Roman doubt it. "It's fine."

Dean and him took a taxi home after dinner where both made small talk. The moment they reached home, his boyfriend asked him if he was okay. "I'm am," he replied. "Dean, why is Regal with James?"

"They're attracted to one another," Dean replied.. "I think James adores him personally. Why? You don't have a good feeling about it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, babe, love works in mysterious ways."

That night, as they slept in bed, Roman tossed about restlessly, his mind on what Paul had said. Even hitting that punching bag didn't put out the fire in him; if anything it only made it worse.

He closed his eyes, forcing himself to sleep.

 _He was in a boxing ring in an industrial building. Xavier was standing in the middle of it. "Hey."_

 _Roman smiled. "Hey."_

" _You know you just can't let a man rest, can you?"_

" _You've been resting for three years."_

" _I know."_

" _What should I do, Xavier?"_

" _What should you do? Follow your heart, Roman. What does your heart tell you?"_

" _It tells me to do it."_

" _So do it. Roman, boxing's been everything for you. Go do it. You have so much talent and passion for it that it'd be a shame to just let it waste away."_

" _I only gave it up because of-"_

" _Me. But now I'm gone. And now you have to start living for you, Roman. Not for me. Not for Dean. Not for anyone. You hear me?"_

" _You lived for me in a way. You remember how you use get up early mornings and run with me across the shores of the beach?"_

" _I remember. And I'm still living for you. Every time you go out for that run, every time you skip that rope, every time you throw that jab, every time you block that punch, I'm there with you, Roman. I was your biggest supporter in life; I'm still your biggest supporter after. Go. Be the champion that I know you are. He's still in there. He's dying to come out. Show them the Roman Reigns that I fell in love with. Who knew what he wanted and just went and grabbed it."_

" _Thank you. I needed that. You were always in my corner."_

" _And like I said, I'll still be in your corner even after. Get em' champ!"_

Roman's eyes flew open.

He looked at the digital alarm clock on his bedside table. Five. That dream felt so short yet now it was five?

He swung his legs over the bed, turning slightly to see Dean who was sound asleep.

Walking over to his boyfriend's side of the bed, he pressed a barely there kiss on his forehead before getting ready to change into his Everlast hoodie and trackpants.

It was time for a morning run at the beach.

* * *

Dean woke up to an empty bed.

He sat up immediately with a start. Where was Roman now? Usually he got up later than Dean on weekends.

His eyes flew on the clock. Seven thirty.

Maybe he was downstairs.

Bounding down the stairs, he found the living room empty. So he proceeded to the kitchen where it was also empty. He walked into every room in the mansion and realised that Roman had left the house.

But where?

Since Dean had started school, he had his weekends off and so far, they've been staying home. Just as he walked back into the living room, Roman came in, perspiration all over him and his clothes. "Good morning," he greeted Dean.

"Gosh, Roman, please don't worry me," the auburn haired man said. "I woke up and you weren't there."

"Right, sorry. I forgot to leave you a note." He walked towards the kitchen; Dean followed after him.

"You went out for a run?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, at the beach." He took out a bottled water from the fridge. "Dean, we need to talk."

Oh no. Nothing good ever came out from hearing those words. "Talk about what?"

"Maybe if we sat down first…"

"Sure."

They sat side by side on the bar stools at the island counter. "Dean, I'm planning to box again."

He was expecting that. It was in the way he looked at boxing commercials or posters… the way he stared at that punching bag intensely last night. "Okay."

"I mean I know it'll be hard on you and me but I'm not automatically going for the belt… yet. I just want you to know that I'm serious about this and I hope that you can support me too."

"Hope that I support you? Roman, I'll always support you. You've supported me in everything since the day we met. So how can I turn my back on something that means the world to you?"

His boyfriend's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, really." They could make it work. They've been through ups and downs but they always got through all that. This was no exception. Dean would have Roman's back the way Roman had his.

"I'm so happy that you're okay with it."

Dean gave him a hard kiss on his mouth in response. Roman held onto him, puckering at his top lip. Damn. If he didn't stop doing that, there was no way he could last without making love with him.

"Dean?"

"Mmmm…"

"I'm perspiring."

"I noticed."

"I think I need a shower. You should join me too. I need someone to scrub my back and you need someone to watch over you so that you don't land on your Ambooty."

He burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"

"It's a valuable asset. You have a nice butt, Dean. Don't act modest now. I remember you telling me the exact same thing in San Diego."

Dean grinned. "You caught me."

"And I have a nice pee pee."

"Oh gosh. Don't start with that again. And I thought you called it The Merchandise."

"I think I'll change it to The Powerhouse just for today. I'm going to drive The Powerhouse into your Ambooty!"

"Okay. That's enough of that." Roman was laughing. "In the shower now, Merchandise."

"It's The Powerhouse. I just said that, remember?"

"I'm talking about you, not your pee pee."

Roman laughed harder. "You said pee pee."

"Roman!" Damn it. He did say pee pee. "Alright, that's it!"

His boyfriend ran up the stairs when he saw Dean trying to reach for him. "You can't catch me, Ambooty!"

"You better run fast! When I catch you, you'll be wishing you hadn't said that!"

They made love in the shower and on the bed, just enjoying being together on a lazy Saturday. Dean could not wait to see Roman train again. He got even more thrilled, thinking of all the matches he could attend to see his boyfriend in action.

"I love you, Roman," he said softly to his boyfriend who was sleeping a soft smile on his face. His dork.

Something about what Roman had said about James and Regal came back to Dean. His boyfriend seemed to have some doubt about it. Maybe he should pay more attention to Regal in particular if Roman made a comment like that.

After all, James was his best friend and Dean would protect him if there was any trouble; even if it was against his own professor.

* * *

When Roman woke up, Dean was sound asleep with a copy of For Whom The Bell Tolls beside him.

His boyfriend supporting his decision was the icing on the cake for him. Dean and him were on the same page and cared about one another's dreams and goals. There was nothing selfish about their love and it moved him that he was lucky to have such a beautiful man in his life.

Taking his phone that was next to his pillow, he started to scroll the list for Paul's name. Upon finding it, he tapped on it. His heart was beating fast as he waited for his ex manager to pick up.

"Roman?" he heard him answer. "I'm so glad you called. Please tell me you've changed your mind…"

"I have," he replied. "Paul… I'm ready to put those gloves on again."

 _ **A/N It's on, baby! Thank you for all the kind words, favorites and follows. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"Wow, I can't believe that Roman let you go out on a Saturday evening," James said.

Dean gave him a look. "James, Roman's my boyfriend. Not my parent. Also we don't have that kind of relationship where we forbid the other to not do something unless it's detrimental to their health."

James had called him wanting to ask for advice so Dean told Roman he'd be gone for a few hours. His boyfriend hadn't mind and said he'd spend the time working on his boxing. So here they were at The Cafe Around the Corner drinking Iced Butterscotch Cream.

"So if you wanted to go out with a good looking guy, he wouldn't stop you?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Why would I want to go out with someone when I'm already dating a guy who looks like he stepped out of my wildest wet dreams?"

"You just said that you don't forbid one another to do something unless-"

"I know what I said. Obviously that's a no brainer. I will not go out with anyone unless it's with Roman." He stared at his best friend. "What did you do?"

"So uh Regal and I are going to a brunch-"

"Never been to one."

"Right. And his cousin has flown in from England. He kinda needs a date so I volunteered you."

"What?!" Dean yelled.

"Uh… Please don't hurt me."

"Are you joking? Please tell me you're joking."

"Not really… I'll talk to Roman on your behalf-"

"There's no need for that. I'm not doing it."

"Please, Dean. It's just one date."

"Date?!"

"I mean one brunch."

He ran a hand through his hair. "James, you know that I've cheated in the past. If I go on this thing with you, Roman is going to think that I'm cheating on him."

"But he won't be thinking that if I explained to him."

Dean glared at him. "You're nuts, James. I can't believe-"

"I was desperate. Regal wasn't exactly paying attention to me so I said that in a pathetic attempt to shift his focus. I'm sorry."

"Fuck."

Roman was going to kill him.

* * *

"So you're going on a date with someone because James over here promised you'd go?" Roman repeated.

Dean wished Roman would scream at him but the fact he was just standing there so calm, his beautiful grey eyes just darting between both men while licking his lips a bit, was getting to him. "Babe, I swear it wasn't my idea."

"I know that, baby boy. James just said it was his fault." He sighed. "I'm not going to say I like it but Dean, I trust you. I'm not even going to call you during this brunch. I know you love me and I love you and that's enough."

His jaw dropped. "You're letting me go? Babe, it's tomorrow."

"I know that. I'll just work on my boxing." He glared at James which made the blond quiver. "Don't ever do that again."

"I won't."

"Just wait out here," Dean told his friend before pulling his boyfriend to the kitchen. "Roman, you can say no, you know."

Roman smiled. "I'm aware of that but he made a promise. Breaking it will look bad on him. He likes your professor a lot."

"Yet you don't trust him."

"Regal? Of course I don't."

"Well I'll try to keep my eyes open about him. I'm kind of worried for James. He seems keen on Regal. And if you don't trust him-"

"You don't have to take my word for it; just observe for yourself."

* * *

"Come on!" Roman boasted to Randy Orton on mid Sunday morning as he shuffled his feet in the boxing ring of Uppercut Boxing Club. "Let's do this!"

Randy Orton, his former sparring partner and now a boxing coach, smirked. "Getting cocky just because you beat me last time?"

"Oh come on. It can happen again."

His friend laughed. "I love the confidence, Roman." He looked down at Paul who was watching near the apron. "Are you seeing this?"

Paul shrugged. "He's The Guy."

Roman flashed Randy a cocky smile. "See?"

"I don't believe this," Randy replied.

"Neither can I."

The three men looked at the door and found Coach Ron Simmons. Roman's grey eyes widened in surprise. "Coach!"

Coach Ron. A former heavyweight champion himself, he started the gym when he retired from competition. He only went to the gym where Roman's father trained thrice but it was enough to make a lasting impression on a young Roman.

When he finally turned eight, his father asked him on his birthday what he wanted. So Roman had told him that he wanted to train with Coach Ron. Naturally Coach Ron had looked at him in disbelief when he came over to the gym. "You're too young, kid."

"You're never too young," Roman had replied.

Coach Ron had turned him down. But Roman was not deterred. Come hell or highwater, he was going to get the former heavyweight champion to train him. So he turned up every day and stood outside - rain or shine - waiting for him.

Until a month later, Coach Ron had asked him, "You just don't quit, do you, kid?"

"Never."

And that was the start of their relationship. He was old enough to be Roman's grandfather and Roman loved the man dearly for all that he had taught him.

"Huh." Coach Ron had his favorite Cuban cigar in his mouth. "So now it's Coach? You didn't even tell me you were coming here until good old Legend Killer over there informed me." He climbed into the ring. "So, you're back, huh?"

Roman nodded. "I'm back."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Randy said you retired."

Randy laughed out loud. Coach Ron shot him a withering look. "Boy, I will whoop your ass for that." He turned to Roman. "I'm insulted, Roman. I thought you and I were tight."

"We are-"

"That's ten laps for you from here to the parking lot."

"What? We're still doing that?!"

"Twenty."

"But-"

"Thirty. You want to keep going?"

Roman gulped and jumped out of the ring, proceeding to run the laps. Same old Coach, he thought.

Once he completed his final round, he was panting hard and perspiring like there was a rain cloud over him.

He loved it.

"Alright," Coach Ron said, clapping his hands. "Get your ass back in the ring, Reigns. Were you waiting for an invitation card or something?" Roman slid back in and stood up before Coach Ron started instructing, "Get yourself prep first. Put on those gloves. We're going to spar, you and I."

"But-"

"What? You think I'm too old?"

"NO! That thought never crossed my mind!"

Coach gave him a look and sat down at the corner of the ring on a stool. He smoked his Cuban cigar again.

As Roman started to wrap his right hand with a tiny band, he saw a small smile on his coach's face.

* * *

Dean was not happy being here.

He was so tempted to just open the door of Regal's car and jump out. It wasn't because of his so called "date". It was because of the ambience of the car. There was tension in the air between James and Regal.

Dean had felt it the moment he got in.

"Where is this brunch going to be?" he asked.

"At the house of a friend of a friend. You know how it is."

Dean didn't. He never thought he'd say this but all this growing up was getting to him. He missed the days he could just take a beer and put his feet up on the table. Of course, he didn't want to gross Roman out with that kind of behavior.

They reached an English colonial house near Sussex Street. It was white with iron fences surrounding it, bushes of roses neatly grown near the corners. Regal got out of the car first, heading towards the house.

Dean's eyes fell on a mark near James' wrist as he closed the door of the car. "James?"

"Yeah?" his friend said.

"What's that on your wrist?"

"I-It's nothing."

Dean was not convinced. "Don't lie to me, James. Is Regal hurting you?"

"It's nothing, Dean. Honest."

Regal walked up to them both with a man who had dark brown hair it looked almost black, sporting a beard. He smiled politely at Dean who had no choice but to dress up today in a blue shirt. "This is Wade," his professor introduced. "Wade, this is Dean. Be nice."

What was that supposed to mean, Dean wondered.

He saw Regal reach for James' hand and they walked ahead. Something was not right and the auburn haired man intended to get to the bottom of things.

"Dean, is it?" Wade said. "Shall we?"

He sighed as he walked beside Wade. Roman had been right; Regal couldn't be trusted.

All throughout the brunch, Dean kept sneaking glances at James and how he interacted with Regal. "Why are you eating that?" he heard his professor asked his blond friend when he came to the table with an apple pie. "Eat a real apple. It's healthier."

So James went back to the buffet line and came back with a real apple. He looked miserable but when he caught Dean staring at him, smiled a little back.

No. This was not right.

And it wasn't just the apple. Regal seemed to enjoy putting James down in front of his friends. Dean threw in some remarks to deflect some of what his professor had said but one thing was clear to him: James was in a controlling relationship.

He declined a lift from Regal and said he had called a taxi. But not before whispering in James' ear as he hugged him to meet for lunch the next day.

On the way home, Dean realised how lucky he was to have Roman. True to his word, he hadn't called or even sent any text messages. He trusted Dean the way Dean trusted him. Roman didn't control Dean in any way. He let him have his own personal freedom and he allowed him to grow and develop as a person.

That was how Dean knew that his boyfriend loved him.

Love is supposed to gentle and kind with passion thrown in if you were lucky. It wasn't supposed to be like what he went through with Corey Graves, his ex boyfriend who had been too ashamed to acknowledge who Dean was to him nor was it like it was with Sami, his ex boyfriend who rejected him in front of everyone.

Or what it was like between James and Regal.

Roman was all things good about this world and Dean was grateful to have him in his life.

When he reached home, his boyfriend was just emerging from the kitchen sipping his bottled water. "You're home!" Roman said cheerfully. "How was it?"

Dean pulled him close and kissed him passionately on his lips. It took half a second before he started to kiss Dean back. The auburn haired man snaked his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kept it there.

Roman broke the kiss first. "Baby boy, not that I don't appreciate what you're doing but did something happen?"

"I'm so blessed to have met you, Roman," he replied. "I don't know what I've done to deserve you but I can't believe you're mine."

"It works both ways, Dean. You've been nothing but good to me too. Now will you please tell me what's going on? You look disturbed."

"James is being controlled by Regal."

"You saw this?"

"Yeah. All throughout brunch. He was constantly criticised, made to do as he was being instructed and I saw a bruise near his wrist. He refuses to tell how it happened."

Roman looked worried. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll have to find out more during our lunch meeting tomorrow."

"You do that. If you need any help, let me know. I'll be there."

As if Dean needed any more reasons to love him. "How was training today? I wished I was there."

"Training was great. My old coach is back whipping me into shape."

"Aren't you already in shape?"

"Well I mean whipping me back into form. I don't want to be too cocky and think I'm the best when I haven't stepped in the ring for years."

"Loved the feeling of putting on those gloves?"

"More than you can imagine." He smiled at him softly. "You know what else I love?"

"What?"

"Making love to you."

Dean was carried then in his arms bridal style up the stairs. He kissed the Samoan man's cheek as they made their way to the bedroom.

Just as he had said: blessed.

* * *

Roman was surprised when he saw Dean watching his fight against Dave Bautista - a match that was held four years ago - on his iPhone while eating a bowl of cereal at the island counter the next morning.

"Good morning," he greeted him with a soft kiss. "I remember this fight. He's tough, Dave."

Dean did a double take. "But look at you… your feet work, your hooks and jabs…"

"I was okay."

"Okay? If this is what you consider okay, I'd like to see what you consider good. I used to think that Brennan Williams could punch good but you… you just proved me wrong. I bet if you took any street fighter on, you would destroy most of them on the street."

"Who's Brennan?" The name sounded familiar...

"The rival gang member I cheated Corey on."

The Samoan man was pretty sure he heard that name from somewhere. "Anyone can throw a punch but it's how you deliver the punch. Boxers are trained on that and also how to take punches as well. Besides, I can't fight with anyone on the street."

"Why not?"

"Boxers are registered as lethal weapons in most states."

"Why?"

"Because we injure people, knock them out sometimes. It's what we do. So if I did get into a street fight, you can be sure I'll be facing severe disciplinary action. I'll probably lose my license to box too."

Dean chewed on his Frosties. "I can't wait to see you in action."

Roman poured coffee from the French Press. "You can always watch me after school."

"You know what? I think I will. I'll come down to the gym later."

His boyfriend's enthusiasm was something he appreciated a great deal. "Well, the good news is I'll be picking up the car later. That way I can send you to school again."

Dean beamed. "Car or not, I'm proud of you for getting back into the ring."

"And I'm proud of you for continuing your education."

"Yeah. Well now, I have to go to campus to be able to do that. I'm late."

"Take a taxi. I'll clean up after you."

* * *

To Dean's disappointment, James didn't turn up for lunch. Instead, he received a WhatsApp message from him, saying that he was busy.

The blue eyed man frowned. Busy with what?

Classes ended early every Monday so Dean was able to head to the gym where Roman was training.

The minute he walked in, he saw Roman jabbing at Randy who was trying to defend himself.

The minute the bald man put his arms down seemingly poised to strike, Roman gave him an uppercut.

Randy bounced near the ropes. Dean was worried that he was injured.

A minute later, Randy laughed. "Damn, Roman. You're good!"

Roman chuckled. "Nah. Still got a long way to go, man."

"Your boy's here."

Dean grinned when his boyfriend turned to look at him.

"Baby boy!"

Roman jumped out of the ring and kissed him. Dean sank into it, happy to be in his arms again.

"Reigns! Get your ass back in here!"

Dean pulled away and found a black man wearing a black windbreaker scowling at them near the corner of the ring.

Roman grinned. "Coach, this is Dean. My boyfriend. Dean, this is Coach Ron."

"Nice to meet you-"

"Sit in the corner!" Coach Ron instructed before looking at Roman. "And you! Get back here. Save your love story after training."

Roman was not offended by the comment, laughing instead as he went back into the ring and continued to spar with Randy.

Coach Ron sat beside Dean and watched.

There was a man who appeared at the door and Dean's heart pounded immediately.

No.

It couldn't be.

"Ah my grandson is here," Coach Ron announced. "Boy, you're late!"

"Sorry… had stuff to do," his grandson drawled before he locked eyes with who was sitting beside him. "Dean?!"

"Brennan?!"

 _ **A/N I assure you Brennan is not here to interfere in Roman and Dean's relationship. But he will play a vital role in Dean's life. Thank you for your kind reviews, favorites and likes. I appreciate it :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Four

"You two know each other?" Coach Ron asked.

"We used to date," Brennan replied. "Dude, how are you?"

"Date?!" Coach Ron repeated before laughing. "This is hilarious. Wow. I wonder if you know that your ex boyfriend is dating Roman."

Dean shook his head. "Small world. And I'm fine, Brennan. I just got out of prison three months ago."

Brennan looked shocked. "You were in prison?"

"Yeah. For punching someone in the face. He talked smack about a minority so I'm not sorry."

"Hell I'd help you myself."

Coach Ron snorted. "Of course you would."

"Dean is a good person," Brennan said.

"Mmm Hmmm…"

"Anyways, since your boy's fighting, maybe we can grab something to bite?"

Dean stood up. "Let me ask him first."

"He's sparing," Coach Ron pointed out.

"Then I'll wait."

What were the odds of Brennan being related to Roman's coach, Dean wondered as he watched his boyfriend packing punches. Once Roman stopped, Dean immediately ran up to the apron. "Babe, do you have a minute?"

Roman grinned. "I always have time for you." He got out from the ring and kissed him tenderly. "What's up?"

"You won't believe the odds of ummm... Brennan being here."

His boyfriend frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"He's your coach's grandson."

"Oh."

Dean could understand the hesitation on his boyfriend's part; after all he had cheated on Corey with Brennan. "It's different with you, Roman. You know that, right?"

"I know. I was just shocked."

Brennan came over. "I couldn't believe it when he told me, Roman. But I'm happy for you both. Dean's a stand up guy."

Dean laughed. "Now would be a good time to boost my ego."

Roman didn't seemed to be paying attention to either man. His grey eyes, the auburn haired man noted, were focused on a black man with Afro hair who had walked into the gym.

The man bore a striking resemblance to Roman's late boyfriend, Xavier.

Dean tugged on his hand gently but Roman was clearly distracted by the man.

"Who is he?" Roman asked Randy who had talked to the man before joining them.

"That's Michael," Randy shared. "He's been coming here for a month and a half. I know what you're thinking. I thought the exact same thing when I saw him."

"It's uncanny!"

Suddenly Dean felt like an outsider again. He loosened his grip on Roman's hand. "What time do you finish training?" Dean asked before he frowned at Roman and Randy who were talking about Michael. Was this how it was always going to be? Him standing in the shadows of Xavier? "Roman!"

"Huh?" Roman said. "Oh. Sorry, baby boy. What were you saying?"

"I was asking what time you finished training."

"Umm in about fifteen minutes. I'm just dragging it out."

"Well, I'll be going out for a bit. See you later."

Roman raised an eyebrow at his curt reply.

Dean took his bag at the corner. "Come on, Brennan!" He didn't look back to see Roman's expression.

Sam's Place used to be their go to restaurant for a light and quick meal. Not many people came there due to its decaying interior but that didn't stop the two men for going for their favorite food: New England Chowder.

"Everything okay with Roman and you?" Brennan asked. "I still can't believe you guys are dating. How did you meet him?"

So Dean related to him the story ending with how they became boyfriends and even how Michael looks like a splitting image of Xavier.

"That's rough about his late boyfriend," Brennan said after sipping his Coke.

"I feel like I'm in the way. I hate feeling like that; it sucks."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Dean. I mean I saw his eyes lit up when you called him from the apron. It's just nostalgia."

He didn't know what to believe at this point. Dean had nothing against Xavier; after all, he was Roman's first love and if cancer hadn't taken him, would have been Roman's significant other. But did it have to be like this? Was Dean not good enough for Roman?

His eyes shifted to the big window and he found James walking in the restaurant, up to the cashier. The blond seemed to be ordering something. Dean noticed a huge bruise now near the wrist.

Oh fuck.

"What's wrong now?" Brennan asked.

"See that guy at the counter?" Dean said.

"Yeah."

"That's my best friend. And I think he's being abused."

Brennan frowned. "Oh hell no. You know what we do to people like that. My gang never stands for shit like this."

"Woah, Brennan. I don't need your gang to be involved."

"So what are you planning to do? Don't you want to go and talk to him?"

"I would except he told me he'd be busy the whole day at the office."

"Okay so what's he doing here? Oh is his office close by?"

"No. It's quite the distance from here." Dean sighed. "Why is he lying to me?"

"That idiot he's with could be threatening him… controlling him…" Brenna clenched his fist. "Do you want me to beat him up, your best friend's partner, I mean?"

"No, it's okay. I'll figure something out."

* * *

Roman waited for Dean at home, wondering what he had done to upset him. He wasn't worried that his boyfriend was out with Brennan again; he trusted Dean with all his heart but the auburn haired man's snappish reply made him puzzled.

He was switching channels on the TV when Dean returned back. "You''re back!"

"Yeah, I am," came the brief reply.

No happiness. No light in the eyes. Flat voice. "Baby boy, are you okay? You seemed tensed just now in the gym-"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." He blocked Dean's path when he wanted to go to the kitchen. "Talk to me, Dean. Was it something I said?"

Dean took a deep breath. "Roman, I love you. More than you can ever know. I'm willing to go through almost anything for you but to be in the shadows of Xavier… that's something I really can't do."

"Shadows? Dean, what are you talking about?"

"You were practically glued looking at that guy, Michael. I can see the resemblance too, Roman."

"Dean-"

"No way to explain this one. I saw it, Roman. I bet if it came down to Xavier and me, you'd pick him."

Roman felt as if someone had given him a knockout punch. "That's not a fair thing to say, Dean."

"Neither was it fair after how I felt just now in the gym: like an outsider."

"I didn't mean for you to feel that way. You know I love you."

Dean said nothing. Maybe he had doubts over his words.

The Samoan man merely nodded. He bounded up the stairs and threw in some clothes in his duffel bag enough for a few nights in case. When he returned back to the living room, Dean was on his phone, texting someone.

"I think I'll give you some space tonight," he said to a surprised looking Dean. "See you tomorrow." He left the mansion and made his way to his car.

* * *

Dean was surprised that a simple misunderstanding turned into Roman leaving their home.

 _Way to go, Dean_ , his inner voice mocked him. _You chased away the love of your life. Trouble in paradise._

Trouble.

He remembered Xavier leaving him a white envelope to be read for times of trouble. Heading to the reading room, he opened the drawer of his study desk and found it neatly placed in between his planner's pages.

Tearing it open, he took a deep breath and read:

 _ **Tough times, huh?**_

 _ **You know what they say about tough times. I believe there's a quote by Robert Schuller: tough times don't last; tough people do.**_

 _ **And you're a tough one, for choosing a man who's probably still grieving no matter how little. It's a complex situation and I applaud you for sticking it out. To be honest, I don't blame you for being upset because it seems like there's three people in this relationship: Roman, you and me.**_

 _ **Roman was torn, against his will, from me because of my illness. It was not a situation both he and I asked for. We were each other's first loves so understandably it's hard for him (we've been together fourteen years). I understand you feel like you can't compete with me or my memory. I anticipated that. I know Roman better than anyone except his mother, of course.**_

 _ **Before writing this letter, I had asked Roman to leave the room, and spoke to my doctor for advice on situations like this. So here it is: he is grieving.**_ _ **And to a certain extent, in some ways, he will never be over me or recover. He loved me and he lost me; he will never be the same.**_

 _ **But he's with you now so that makes it complicating because we're talking about the present and possibly future.**_

 _ **Rather than focusing on what you deserve - which is I'm sure is a lot because you must be someone special to have claimed his heart - try to approach the situation with compassion. Grief takes time but I promise you it will get easier.**_

 _ **All you have to do is have lots of love, kindness and patience. I have no doubts at this point you both lack of that.**_

 _ **I also have faith you both can make it. I'm always rooting for you.**_

 _ **X**_

Dean folded the letter with a bittersweet feeling. He took out his iPhone and went to his call log to find Roman's name.

Pressing on it, he waited for him to pick up; it went straight to voicemail.

"Where are you, Roman?" he spoke. "Please come home. I hate us not talking. We can work this out, you and me. Just call me back when you've heard this message, okay? I love you."

A thought entered his mind: what if he went to the gym to find that Michael guy and … No! Roman may still be grieving over Xavier but he wouldn't cheat.

Dean highly doubt he would.

Fuck this. He wasn't going to stay at home, waiting for Roman. He was going to go out and bring him home to this little haven where he could make him feel loved and cared for.

And he knew just where he would be.

* * *

He was pleased with himself that he was right when he saw Roman doing push ups on the floor at Uppercut Boxing Club.

His boyfriend didn't notice him - so focused he was on doing the exercise - as he closed the door and leaned against it. Once the Samoan man seemed satisfied with it, he stood up and that was when he saw Dean.

He looked unsure of how to react; Dean couldn't fault him for that.

"Hi," Dean said softly.

"H-Hi," Roman answered back and Dean's heart sank; he was usually full of confidence. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to bring you home."

"I don't have a home," the former champion replied with a crack in his voice, turning away from Dean to take some bands to wrap his hands with.

"Yes you do," Dean insisted. "You have a home with me, in me. If you don't have a home, Roman, neither do I because it's not home to me unless you're there."

His boyfriend stopped wrapping.

"I love you, Roman," he continued. "I know it's a word that seems tossed about a lot but I _love_ you. I reacted the only way I knew how. You're hurting, I know… because he's not in this world anymore and life is not what you expected it to be. But _I'm_ here, Roman. I'm here and I miss you when you're far away from me - emotionally, physically… anything you can think of. I may never be as good as he was but you can be damn sure that for you I'll try."

Roman pulled him in his arms and planted kisses all over his face. "Don't shave your beard," he laughed tearfully.

Dean joined him too. "I'll try my best not to."

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

"I know."

"And I don't want Xavier 2.0; I've had those fourteen years with him. No one can be him and I don't expect anyone to. Not even Michael whom I haven't even spoken to. In this present and in the future, I want Dean Ambrose. My Lunatic Fringe."

"We're talking about me and not my penis, right?"

"Use your imagination."

"That's kind of hard to do so at the moment."

"Why?"

Dean grinned mischievously at him. "You ever done it in a boxing ring before?" He started to laugh when Roman lifted him in his arms and gently put him in the ring.

* * *

Roman felt at peace with Dean after making love twice in the boxing ring. They made sure to clean up their mess - there was none as they had made love on a towel in the middle - before he locked up the place.

He brought Dean out for a late night supper at Queen's, a twenty four hour diner that served burgers, sandwiches and breakfast items. They both ordered cheeseburgers with fries. Roman had the green tea while Dean settled for a chocolate milkshake.

In the middle of their meal which was constantly interrupted by them gazing at one another, Dean's eyes shifted to something or as Roman discovered, someone. Regal. He was laughing to a brunette who looked like he stepped out of a porn video. Roman instinctively clenched his fist; poor James. This did not look like friends hanging out.

"Don't, babe," Dean coaxed him gently, his hand over the fist. "It's okay."

As if he knew he was being watched, Regal looked at them, flashing a smile as he walked over. "What are the odds of bumping into you both here?"

"Yeah," Dean replied. "Who is that guy?"

"A friend."

"Friends don't hold hands," Roman countered.

"Look at you, Mr Meathead, suggesting otherwise."

Roman stood up slowly and squared his shoulders, taking a threatening step towards Regal who was now visibly nervous. "First of all, watch how you talk to me. Second of all, if I see another bruise on James, I'm reporting you to the police."

"You have no proof that it's me."

"Oh I do have proof," he lied smoothly. "You don't know the kind of people I have connections with."

Regal swallowed. "Stay away from me, Reigns."

"It's Roman to you. For a college professor, you sure have a lot to work on. Keep running your mouth like that and someone will knock you out and it ain't going to be me."

The professor walked to the counter to retrieve his brown bag before leaving the place.

"Babe, what was that all about?" Dean asked as Roman sat down to continue his meal.

"The man is a manipulative monster. Have you spoken to James yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Well, ask him to come over."

"He won't, Roman. He'll say he's busy. He's already cancelled on me today with that excuse. I spotted him getting takeout later and it's clear he's been told to stay away from me."

Roman chewed his burger bite. "So call his company and tell them that we wish to have an accountant come down to speak to us about looking into our assets and request for James specifically. Tell them you've heard great things about him."

Dean grinned. "You're a genius, Roman."

"Ah yessir!"

* * *

Dean had a hard time leaving the house for school as he clung onto Roman kissing him at the door, their mouths exploring one another's lazily.

"Baby boy, we have to go," his boyfriend murmured. "I have to drive you to school today."

"Can't I skip?" Dean whined. "Let's skip both our stuff and make love again."

"Tempting but no. Let's go."

"You're cruel."

When he reached campus and headed straight for his American Literature lecture, Regal was not too happy to see him. "Class is cancelled," his professor announced. "I'm not feeling too good."

"Have you seen a doctor?" Dean asked as he walked closer to his desk.

"Like you'd care. Your boyfriend is a thug."

That was uncalled for. "That's crossing the line. We're in school. Why are we talking about my personal life?"

"I'd ask him to watch it. You too. If he keeps it up, it's your grades that will be affected."

Dean never liked being threatened from anyone. "Are you kidding me? Threatening me?"

His professor frowned. "Call it counselling."

"Counselling? You have some nerve trying to-"

His hand was under Dean's chin, pushing his face up slightly so their eyes could meet. "You're attractive, Dean. It's a shame you're with someone like Reigns who's obviously stuck in the past. You and I can have something together."

Dean shoved his hand away. "I'm reporting you."

"Good luck having people believe you, being the ex criminal you are."

"I'm in love with Roman and I'm committed to him. Don't you even dream that anything will happen between us because it won't."

"Even if it's your grades that will affect your education?"

"Fuck my education!"

"And let Roman down. How delightful."

"You're dating my best friend, possibly banging that brunette last night and now you're hitting on me?"

"Are you that oblivious? I've always wanted you. James was just a stepping stone to get closer to you. Be mine, Dean. I can give you a better life than Roman can."

"I highly doubt it. And I'll never be yours, you sick old man."

Regal's lips covered over his unexpectedly. Dean pushed him away, causing him to fall down. Shit. As he bent down trying to help, the professor yelled out in pain.

Two members of the faculty - a man and woman - ran into the room. "Are you okay?" asked the man.

"He did it," Regal lied, pointing at Dean. "He punched me."

 _ **A/N Damn it, Regal! Thank you all for the kind words, favorites and follows. I truly appreciate it. :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Five

"Hello."

Roman had just finished taping his hand when Michael greeted him. The gym was empty today and Randy was doing paperwork. If Roman hadn't known his name, he would have really thought it was Xavier. "Hi."

"You're Roman Reigns, aren't you?"

The former champion smiled. "Last time I checked."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Michael Smith."

"Nice to meet you too. I've seen you around. Are you a boxer too?"

"I only took boxing to honor my grandfather. For fitness, of course. He was a professional boxer too."

Roman could only think of one man named Smith in the ring with him. "Your grandfather's Kevin Smith?"

"Yeah, he is," Michael affirmed.

"How is he? If there's anyone besides Coach Ron that I've learnt from, it's him."

"He's gone. He passed on seven months ago. Cancer. Can you believe it?"

Roman felt sadness upon hearing the news. Kevin Smith was an honorable man. He always fought fair and treated his opponents with respect. "What kind?"

"Pancreatic."

"I'm sorry for your loss. You must have been close to him."

"I was. Boxing brings me closer to him." Michael cleared his throat. "Uh. Here. Let me help with your gloves."

He placed a glove in Roman's right hand.

The Samoan man held his breath. Michael's touch was so gentle. Just like...

Brown eyes and grey eyed stared at each other. A wave of nostalgia flooded Roman then, taking him back to a time he still longed for.

His phone rang then interrupting their moment. It was from an unknown number. He answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Mr Reigns?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes. This is he."

"This is Officer Frederick from Carlisle Police Station. We have a Dean Ambrose in our custody."

* * *

Roman rushed into the Carlisle Police Station with a concerned expression as he was led to the jail cell holding his boyfriend.

"Dean!"

Dean, who had been sitting on the chair, looked up at him, relief. "Roman!" He rushed to the cell door. "I didn't do it. I swear!"

"I know, baby boy. I made bail. You're free to go." The officer opened the door and Roman found Dean throwing himself into his arms. "It's okay," he whispered into Dean's ear.

"He's not exactly free to go, Mr Reigns," the officer informed him. "He's due in court tomorrow for the charges of assault and battery."

Dean's jaw dropped. "Assault?" He took a deep breath. "I did no-"

Roman squeezed his hand to get him to keep quiet. "He'll be there."

The officer gave Roman the details of where the hearing would take place and he was made to sign several forms before being allowed to leave the station with Dean. "Roman-"

"Let's go home first, okay?" he informed Dean gently. "Take a warm shower and I'll fix you something. Then we can talk, alright?"

"Alright."

The moment they got home, Dean went straight to their bathroom while Roman prepared a simple sandwich with cold cut, lettuce and cheese. Then he made an iced vanilla for the auburn haired man.

"Feeling better?" Roman asked when Dean walked in.

"A little," his boyfriend replied. "I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"Eat up first. Then you can tell me what happened." He kissed Dean on his forehead before he opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He watched his boyfriend take a small bite. Clearly Dean was in no mood to eat. "Wanna try the iced vanilla?"

"You made iced vanilla?"

"Yeah I figured why not."

"Thanks, Roman." He took a sip. "Nice."

Once Dean finished half the sandwich and all of the drink, they sat down on the couch. "So what happened?" Roman asked.

"Regal tried to hit on me. I mean he kissed me so I shoved him down. Next thing I know, as I was bending over to help him, he was shouting out in pain and telling the staff that I hit him." Dean shook his head. "Roman, if I go to jail-"

"Dean, stop it. I'll call my lawyer friend to represent you." There was no way he was going to let Regal go without a fight. "And I'm going to the school board to file a complain against him. He's not getting away so easily."

"I've brought you so much of trouble-"

"Stop this talk, Dean."

"But-"

"Keep talking and I'll do it with you in the reading room. Do you want that room to be tainted?"

"Tainted?" Dean smiled a little.

"Yeah. Tainted."

"I'm not sure I can ever make love to you after-"

Roman kissed him voraciously, shutting him up. Dean started to squirm when the former champion kneaded his bottom while trailing hot kisses on his neck. "Babe… now's not the time for-"

His mouth came back to his boyfriend, interrupting him once more.

Roman unzipped the blue eyed man's pants and took out his aroused member. He took his time licking him slowly, trying to drive his boyfriend out of his mind. Dean begged him but all Roman did was peppered kisses on it.

He felt Dean tugging on his hair while moving restlessly. "Roman! Please!"

The Samoan man took in the full length in his mouth; Dean cried out in pleasure. "Finally!"

He loved the taste of Dean, the smell of him. After swirling his tongue and sucking the head of his boyfriend's length for a while, his auburn haired love came in his mouth, leaving said man a crumbling mess on the sofa.

His name escaped from Dean's mouth which thrilled him to no end. He continued to lick until there was nothing left.

"Dean? Did you like it?"

He must have because when Roman glanced up, he found Dean asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

When Dean woke up, he was in bed with a comforter over him.

Roman's back was facing his, his body gently rising and falling. He was probably sound asleep.

The blue eyed man slowly crept closer to his boyfriend, putting an arm around his waist. Roman rolled over at that. Dean did not hesitate to snuggle up to him.

He was going to lose all this.

It was a rotten position to be in. He wished it was a nightmare so desperately. There was a message on his phone from Brennan asking him about his day.

Dean started ranting on WhatsApp about what happened with Regal. Brennan requested to meet him if he was free.

The auburn haired man looked at Roman. There was no way he had the heart to wake him up. He'd just leave him a note.

He met his friend in Jack in the Box forty minutes later.

Brennan was not too thrilled to hear about what Regal had done in detail but Dean assured him Roman's lawyer friend would handle it.

"Roman's friend can handle it legally," his friend said. "Let me hand him our way. So his mouth would be shut tight in court. Not everything can be solved through formality."

Dean couldn't argue with that. Sometimes actions speak louder than words.

* * *

Roman yawned and stretched after his nap. "Baby boy-" he said.

Dean was not there. The raven haired man wondered where he was. He took a quick shower before changing into a t-shirt and jeans.

Might as well go and find him.

But Dean wasn't anywhere in the house. Maybe he needed some alone time. His boyfriend didn't have to worry if that was why he wanted alone time; Roman's friend, Clarence Mason was the best defense lawyer in Carlisle.

There was no way Regal would escape from his lies.

The former champion was hungry though so a trip to Grilled Burger it was. It was not that far away from the home he shared with Dean so he decided to walk.

Grilled Burger sold the juiciest burgers in town. Roman decided on a classic cheeseburger and some nacho cheese fries; he loved cheese. The guy in front of him was taking too long, leaving him slightly impatient when his stomach growled. It reminded him of Xavier who used to change his mind every few minutes on his selection.

Hell the guy looked like Xavier from the back… wait a minute. "Michael?"

Michael turned around and smiled. "Hey."

"Just order the Pepper Beef burger. Trust me."

"Alright. Hook me up with some of that," Michael informed the cashier.

Roman ordered his meal and waited too. "So what brings you here?"

"I work around here. I own a comic bookstore."

"Wow. That's interesting."

"It is. I'm a damn geek. That's why boxing is entirely out of my comfort zone."

"I can respect that."

Both men found a table by the corner. Roman sipped his iced green tea. "You know I'm glad I ran into you," Michael started. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable earlier this morning."

"Hardly," Roman replied.

"So you planning to box professionally again?"

"Yeah. I'm darn excited. Still got to train though."

"I can't wait to see you in the ring again. I'm going to be holding a huge sign; I don't care if it blocks people's view."

The Samoan man laughed. "This I gotta see."

"I saw you a few times live those two times you fought my grandfather and thrice when he was fighting other boxers."

"Your grandfather was tough. The last of the old guards who've shown us the beauty of boxing."

"He liked you. Used to praise you on how you were the epitome and future of the sport. I can see why."

* * *

Dean came home, exhausted.

He had hidden in the corner and watched from a distance how Brennan ripped Regal a new one. His professor looked shaken and terrified. The auburn haired man hoped it was enough to scare him away instead of reporting Brennan to the police.

The moment he entered the kitchen, he found Roman whistling a song as he made a sandwich putting potato chips, Cheeze Wiz, some banana, marshmallow spread and Nutella. There was light bouncing in his steps.

What was going on?

"Hey," he greeted. "I'm home."

His boyfriend smiled warmly at him. "How was your day?"

"Ummm… okay. I went to see Brennan."

"Cool. How is he?"

"Well," Dean said, biting his lip. "He went over to James' house and roughed Regal up so that he'd be scared and deny all the charges against me." Roman was bound to ask him why he allowed his friend to do that.

His boyfriend nodded. "Good job."

Dean's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Good job. Now he'll drop the case. Kudos to you both for coming up with that plan."

Wait… "You're serious about what you just said?"

Roman gave him a weird look. "Yes, I'm serious." He bit into his sandwich. "Hmmm so good. Do you want a bite?"

"No, thanks." This was so out of character for Roman. "Babe, is everything okay?"

"Couldn't be better!"

"I love you," he declared.

"I love you too," Roman reciprocated.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Ummm let's play Call of Duty!" His boyfriend's eyes with lit up. "I miss playing that game."

Dean bit his lip. "Ummm… I'm not good in that game."

"Don't worry; I'll back you up."

"I don't really play video games," Dean replied. "How about something we both enjoy?"

"Sex?"

"Besides that."

"Ummm… making love?"

"Roman! Be serious." What was with his boyfriend? He wasn't like this earlier in the afternoon.

"I'm sorry. We'll do whatever you want."

Dean pondered. "Let's just watch TV."

"Okay," Roman agreed cheerily.

They settled on the couch where the grey eyed man continued to devour his sandwich. Something was off but Dean couldn't put his finger on it. "Do you want to watch Netflix?"

"Sure. Let's watch Luke Cage."

Dean pressed the button and snuggled beside Roman as the show started. His boyfriend's hand went around his waist to bring him closer. His mind began to wander. "I'm kinda nervous about tomorrow."

"You'll be fine. Regal got roughed up and I got my friend, Clarence Mason to represent you. It'll be over in no time."

His optimism was infectious. "You're right."

At the start of the second episode, Roman fell asleep. Dean decided to switch off the TV and join him on the couch. He spooned his boyfriend from the back. Seemed like a usual thing to do except he knew that Roman was keeping something from him.

But what?

 _ **A/N Next chapter will be the trial. Thank you for the kind words. Hope you guys are doing great**_


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Dean stood in court next to Clarence Mason, glancing at Regal who seemed nervous. The American Literature professor repeatedly tugged at the collar of his white shirt.

The judge - an old man with grey hair and beard - did not seemed to be amused by Regal's withdrawal. "You mean you were under medication when it happened?"

"My medication makes me hallucinate at times," the professor lied. "Dean did nothing. In fact, he's one of my favorite students."

The judge looked at Dean.

"Your honor," Clarence said. "My client has always maintained his innocence."

"I am aware of that, counsel," the judge replied before turning to Dean. "Mr Ambrose, in light of this new piece of information from Professor Regal, I'm releasing you with no sentencing. You are free to leave."

He knocked his gravel.

Dean had never been so relieved in his life. He thanked Mason profusely before fist bumping Brennan. Upon seeing his boyfriend, he embraced him tightly. "Thank you, babe."

"I love you," Roman whispered. "I told you it'll be okay. By the way, I filed a report in school against him for the grievances he has caused you. We should be hearing from them shortly after Clarence sends the verdict over to their office."

At least he seemed normal. "That's good news. Are you going to box today?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"I have nothing planned. I'll follow."

* * *

Michael was talking to Randy when they both arrived at the gym. Dean noticed that the man's brown eyes kept going back to Roman during their conversation.

Not that Roman noticed. Hi boyfriend was drinking water from his sports bottle before he smacked Dean on his butt. "My butt's insured," the blue eyed man teased.

Roman grinned. "So is my Merchandise. Ah yessir!" He shouted that last bit; Dean was pretty sure his face was red. Some gym goers laughed a little before continuing their workout. Coach Ron, who was lecturing a young man, smirked at him.

"Roman!"

The grey eyed man laughed. "It's easy to wind you up."

"You…"

Roman took off his t-shirt. Dean ogled at him in awe, admiring his physique, the intricate tribal tattoo sleeve on his right arm which extended to his right chest pec. "Like what you see?" his boyfriend teased him.

Dean had to smile at that. "Yeah."

"We're going to bang all night to celebrate," the former champion whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver involuntarily. Roman nibbled on the side of his left neck. "Fuck, babe," Dean hissed softly. "Not now."

Roman pouted.

Dean shook his head. "If you had it your way, we'd probably be banging on the floor right now."

"I've never done it in public-"

"No, thank you."

His boyfriend laughed again. "Oh Dean." Roman kissed him on his forehead. "Don't change."

He all but melted upon hearing that. "Do you want me to tie your gloves for you?"

"You know how to?"

"I can try…"

"Okay. Let me wrap my hands first."

He watched Roman quietly tape his hands while his eyes kept darting to Michael who was still sneaking glances at the Samoan man. Dean did not like the feeling that was creeping up on him. Once his boyfriend seemed satisfied, the auburn haired man slid the gloves on his hands and tied the laces.

Roman made no complaints so maybe he did it right. "Is it okay?" he asked.

"More than that." His boyfriend sat beside him and watched two men sparring in the ring.

Dean laid his head on Roman's left shoulder. A moment later, he felt Roman's head on top of his. _This_ was his boyfriend. He'd chalk up yesterday's behavior to Roman being a dork. His dork, he reminded himself.

"You put a spell on me," his boyfriend sang softly, "I'm right where you want me to be." He kissed Dean's forehead again.

"Reigns, it's your turn. Get your ass in this ring. Date's over," Coach Ron instructed.

Roman grinned. "Wrong. I still have all night in a whole lot of ways."

Dean was mortified; he looked down, focusing on his hands. His boyfriend gave him a quick kiss before sliding into the ring.

But fuck if the blue eyed man wasn't proud of him as he watched his Roman the dork turn into Roman the boxing champion before his eyes as training started.

* * *

Roman shuffled his feet, throwing blows on the boxing target pads Coach Ron was wearing. "That's right," his coach kept repeating. "Hit hard!"

Hit often, he added silently.

Swinging his right hand, Coach Ron tried to move swiftly but Roman's fist met the target just as quick. He stared intensely, his mind working fast, pacing perfectly with his coach's movements.

He heard people cheering as he moved about, his feet light and his arms poised to strike.

Coach put his hands down but raised it just as fast but not before Roman swung his right arm, giving the pad an uppercut.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Coach Ron boomed. "That's the champion I know! We're taking a break. I need to smoke!"

Right. Of course. His coach's mandatory smoke break.

He got out of the ring where Dean wiped his sweat off his face with a towel. "You were great up there," his boyfriend complimented him.

"I'm only great because I have you," Roman said.

"You've been boxing before me. Passion doesn't die just because you stop doing it. You had no choice but to give it up. Remember when you told me how you actively sought your coach to train you?"

Roman smiled.

"Boxing's your heart and soul," Dean continued. "It's your life… no matter what don't give it up again."

"You know me."

"Of course I do. I can see it in your eyes and the way you move." Dean cleared his throat. "Speaking of which, umm… last night… you didn't seem yourself."

"I didn't?" Roman was puzzled.

"Yeah. I mean you were stranger than usual."

"I am not strange."

"Well, dorky then."

"Did I do something that was remotely out of character?"

"Well for one thing, you were okay with me bringing Brennan to James' house. That's not you. I expected a long lecture on laying low till the trial."

Roman shrugged. Then he remembered why. "There's nothing wrong with being happy."

"No, there isn't."

"I went out and bumped into Michael at Grilled Burger last evening when I couldn't find you. And we talked. His grandfather, Kevin Smith, was one of the greatest boxers I had the honor of competing in the ring with."

Dean frowned. "You ate together?"

"Well, yeah. But nothing happened. We just talked, mostly about his grandfather. He's gone."

"Oh. What did he die of? Old age?"

"I wished. Pancreatic cancer." He sighed. "I hate cancer. It takes away your loved ones in a blink of an eye. It hurts to see them suffer and you know that there's nothing you can do about it. The boxing world lost a legend."

Dean was quiet for a while. "Roman, do you like him?"

"Kevin? Yeah. He actually taught me a lot."

"No, I meant Michael."

The idea was hilarious. "No, Dean. I don't."

"You realise that subconsciously you maybe do, right?"

"What? Why on earth would I like him subconsciously?"

"Because he reminds you of Xavier. He seem to keep looking at you."

He sat down beside Dean. "His eyes can keep looking at me but Dean, my eyes are on you. It's not a boisterous feeling that you give me - though I do tend to bounce off the wall at times - but it's a quiet joy. I smiled more since you came into my life. I take things easier too. I was in a good mood because I realised that I was not attracted to him."

Dean looked at him.

"All throughout our conversation, we kept talking about his grandfather and his business; he's a comic book store owner. My mind kept wandering back to you. He may look like Xavier but he's not Xavier. No one can take Xavier's place. Just like how no one can take your place. I love you, Dean. There's no competition here. I'd do it all over again with you."

Tears welled up in Dean's eyes. "Damn it, Roman. Are you trying to make me cry?"

"I was just being honest."

His boyfriend smiled before pulling him close to kiss him tenderly. "Dork."

"Your dork."

Their lips almost met again before-

"Can't you two keep your hands off one another till the end of training?" Coach Ron complained.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Xavier and I used to do the same thing, you know."

"Mmm hmmm and I gave him hell for it. Get your ass in the ring. You're sparring with Randy."

The former champion stood up and stretched his arms before bending down to claim Dean's lips. "Round two."

And Dean laughed.

* * *

Coach Ron stood next to him as he watched Roman dance in circles around Randy in the ring.

"I'm glad you brought a smile to his face," Coach Ron told the auburn haired man. "But I'd watch for the doppelganger there."

Dean followed Coach Ron's gaze on Michael who was watching the session too. "Roman said I had nothing to be worried about."

"I love that boy like my own grandson. Trust me. But I also know how much he loved Xavier. I'm not saying he's going to cheat on you. Far from it, he's loyal to a fault. Boxing was his right hand; Xavier was his left. That's how it was. This guy - since the moment he stepped in here - even made me think that Xavier returned from vacation or something. With what would have been his birthday coming up this week-"

Dean gulped.

"I just hope it doesn't stir up any more memories for him just as he's starting to move on with you."

"When's his birthday?" Dean asked.

"Thursday."

Fuck. That was a day away.

Still, knowing how much Xavier meant to his boyfriend, maybe they could do something together to honor him.

He was sure that would make Roman happy.

After Roman finished sparring, he sat down with Dean where he teased the auburn haired man until he was red in the face again.

He must get a kick out of doing that to him, Dean decided.

Coach Ron announced that training was over for the day, asking them to get a room. "Sure," Roman agreed. "There's a hotel close by."

"No hotels," Dean informed him. "We're going home to spend some quality time together."

His boyfriend made a sad face.

As they left the gym, Dean noticed that Michael was staring at them.

* * *

Roman's cheekiness wasn't restricted to just the gym. When they got home, Dean asked him to hit the shower; he'd make them something to eat.

"Scrub my body?" his boyfriend asked keenly.

Dean stuck his tongue out. "I don't work in a spa."

"Did anyone tell you how hot you look when you do that?"

"No…"

Roman removed his Ambrose Asylum t-shirt and threw it on the couch. "Our celebration starts now!"

Dean allowed himself to be carried up to the bathroom.

The Samoan man wasted no time kissing him passionately, hands travelling all over. When the auburn haired man felt lips on his cheek going down to his neck, he clung onto his boyfriend.

His cellphone started to ring and he saw James' name flashed across the screen. "Babe, give me a second. I have to answer this." He slid his hand over the answer button. "James?"

"Dean? I need your help. Can you meet me at Hyde Park?" The blond sounded nervous.

"Now?"

"...Yeah."

"Sure. Hang tight. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He gave Roman an apologetic look. "He needs my help."

"Do you want me to follow?"

"It's okay. If it's urgent, I'll call you."

"Please do," Roman said.

"I love you," he whispered. He kissed his Samoan beauty before pushing him into the bathroom.

Dean walked towards the direction of Hyde Park. He fervently hoped that James was okay.

What if Regal took out his frustration on his best friend? He couldn't run that far if he did. Brennan had already asked him to keep him abreast of any news regarding James too.

There was a traffic in front of him which would take forever to reach.

Maybe he ought to jaywalk. It'd be faster and he would be able to intercept James should he be followed by his professor.

As he walked a few steps, crossing the road, he heard a loud screeching sound. He turned to look but it was too late.

He felt the impact of the Jaguar, sending him flying across the road before rendering him unconscious.

 _ **A/N Who ran Dean over? Thank you for your favorite, follows and kind words. Adrianna, I'm glad you're okay with the frequent updates :-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

 _Xavier stared at him, tears sliding down his face. Roman, who was sitting down beside him, held his hands in his._

 _He mouthed an "I love you" to him. Xavier's eyes locked with his. Roman watched him draw in a deep breath before he slowly closed his eyes._

 _There was no more breathing. His face was still._

 _He was gone._

 _Roman placed a soft kiss to his lips and forehead, lingering over there before covering him from head to toe with a blanket._

 _Then he broke down and cried._

But Roman knew, as he stared across an unconscious Dean in the hospital, that losing him would have been more painful than when he lost Xavier.

This was so sudden. Should Dean had any serious injuries and succumb to it, he'd been cruelly snatched from Roman before he had the chance to give him the life he rightfully deserved.

But thankfully he didn't. He was made of tougher stuff.

The doctor said he had broken his left arm and suffered a whiplash. Scans suggested that he may suffer memory loss as well.

He caressed his boyfriend's hands as Brennan looked on sadly.

"Do you want to drink anything?" Brennan asked, standing up.

Roman shook his head. He wanted to be here when Dean woke up.

"Alright, man. I'm-"

"B-Brennan…"

Roman stood up just as Brennan rushed to Dean's side too. "Dean?"

"Brennan…" Dean's eyes slowly opened. "Brennan."

"Yeah it's me, Dean."

"I feel all sorts of fucked up."

Brennan sat down beside him on the bed and held his hand. "That's to be expected. You were in a hit and run accident, you know."

Roman wondered if Dean had forgotten about him. Maybe the accident wiped out all his memories of them together.

He looked at Roman with a confused look, pulling his hand away from him. "Who are you?"

"I'm your boyfriend, Dean."

Dean look at Brennan terrified. "Babe, what's he talking about?"

Babe? So it was true. He had lost memories of them.

"Dean," Roman explained. "We met when you got out of prison. I gave you a job in my gym as my personal assistant and we fell in love. We even live together."

"I doubt it," Dean retorted. "No offense and all but you're not my type."

 _Don't take it personally_ , he reminded himself. _He's alive. That's what's important_. "Well, maybe when you're better, I can show you some things that will help trigger your memory."

"Maybe." He looked at Brennan. "Can you let the doctor know I'm up?"

Brennan agreed and left the room.

Roman knew he had to try again. "Dean-"

"What?"

"I'm going to bring some stuff over in a couple of days. And when you're up to it, I'll bring you to some places-"

"You don't get it, do you? I'm not interested in you."

"You're just saying that because you have no recollection-"

"With all due respect, please leave me alone. I just got up and I need more rest. Come back another day."

"Maybe the day after?"

"I'll let you know. In the meantime, just leave me alone."

Brennan returned with a doctor who started asking Dean some questions. Roman felt awkward just being there - because of Dean's side glances every now and then - so he excused himself .

"Roman!"

He stopped walking on his way out when Brennan called after him. "Hey."

"Look, I'll try to talk to him okay? His memory seems to be only of what his life was before he went to jail."

"I know. And thanks, Brennan. I appreciate it. I just hope that I can find something that will trigger his memory."

"There will be. There has to be. Why don't you come over tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure…" It may aggravate Dean and Roman did not want to see him pissed off.

"I insist."

"Okay."

When he got home, he took out a t-shirt Dean had printed in San Diego on their first trip together, a picture of Mitch and Mr Grizlee. With any luck, Dean would remember a little of their time together.

* * *

"Didn't I ask you to leave me alone?"

Roman was taken aback by Dean's hostility the next day. He put the gift basket consisting of two Stephen King books and, a crossword puzzle book and a mechanical pencil, two cans of diet Mountain Dew and a packet of pistachios aside and stared at his boyfriend. "I was hoping that you'd be up to talk-"

"No, I'm not," Dean snapped. "So just beat it."

Undeterred, he took out a t-shirt with the words, "This Lunatic Runs the Asylum," out from his bag. "You made this with four more others when we went to San Diego three months ago. Keep it with you? It may help you jog your memory-"

"Yeah, Brennan was telling me about us but maybe I don't remember you because of what a horrible boyfriend you are."

That hurt.

"He mentioned you being hung up over a dead boyfriend so much that I felt bad. Here's a thought: maybe you hurt me so much that I can't remember you."

"Dean," Roman said, his heart breaking. "I may talk about him but I don't… you were never second place to him. I love you more than I ever loved him."

His boyfriend snorted. "Sure. You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth," the Samoan boxer insisted. "Dean-"

"Brennan!" Dean called out. "Can you ask him to leave? His presence is agitating me."

"It's alright." Roman put the three items he brought next to the gift basket. "I'll go. I hope you get well soon, Dean. I love you."

"Don't ever come back again."

That was a verbal knockout if Roman had ever heard any.

He walked out of the room where Brennan was talking to someone on the phone. He didn't even bid Roman goodbye. On the way to the lift, he asked the staff to charge the hospitalisation stay and other miscellaneous costs like medicines to his credit card.

He saw Brennan enter the room with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Maybe he deserved what Dean had dished out to him in the room.

All those times he had made the auburn haired man feel bad about himself, all those time he had let him feel second place… Roman meant it when he told Dean he'd do it all over again with him.

Was it true though? Was Dean so hurt that he subconsciously forgot about him?

"Roman!"

He opened the taxi door and found Brennan running towards him. Deja vu. "I'm going off, Brennan. Take care of Dean."

"Wait. You're leaving?"

"He doesn't want me around and honestly, the things that he had said… I wish you both the best. Really."

Brennan didn't even protest. "Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

There was nothing else to say. Maybe, someday, Dean would remember him and if he didn't, that was okay; he deserved the best.

After all, he had helped Roman climb out of the dark hole he was in.

* * *

Dean sipped the warm water Brennan had brought him as the doctor was reviewing his case in the file. "So can I go home, Doc?"

The doctor, Chris Amann, continued reading the file.

Dean sighed. His eyes fell on the things Roman had brought just now. They seem foreign to him. What the hell was that plant? And that teddy bear? These things weren't him.

Dr Amann laughed. "Well, your blood pressure seems okay. Your arm should take about six to eight weeks. You're a real lucky man, Mr Ambrose."

"Luck? Luck had nothing to do with it. I'm indestructible."

"So can he go back?" Brennan asked excitedly.

Dean stretched his arms. It'd be good to leave this place; he never liked hospitals. "Yeah, can I?"

"We'll observe you for a few hours," the doctor replied. "One more x ray and we're good to go."

Brennan grinned and sat down beside him. "Don't worry; you'll be home in no time."

Dean leaned over and kissed him. " _We'll_ be home in no time."

* * *

Roman decided to head to the gym, after his visit with Dean, to get a good workout to clear his head.

"Hey, Roman," Randy said, walking up to him with a water bottle in hand. "How's Dean?"

He shook his head. "He's awake but he can't seem to remember me. At all."

His friend's face fell. "I'm sorry to hear that. What can he remember though?"

"His life before me. Brennan and him…" He took a deep breath, willing himself not to breakdown. "Where's Coach?"

"Oh. He's over there at the corner with Brock."

Roman froze. "What?"

"Brock Lesnar. Dude came into the gym yesterday, asking him to train. Offered him a lot of money too."

"This isn't like Coach. He was never about the money."

"A lot has changed, Roman. We're not breaking even here."

"But how could he when he knew how Brock and I feel about one another…"

"I can't answer that, man."

It seemed like the universe was against him at that moment. Dean not wanting him anymore. Coach training a nemesis of his. Heck, his car was back at the repair shop again.

"He's taught me everything I know…" Roman said as he watched Brock talking to Coach Ron in a corner with Paul.

Paul.

Even Paul had abandoned him. Randy followed his gaze and sighed sadly. "Roman, I know it looks bad… but you see-"

"No, it's more than that. Coach and Paul know me, Randy. They also know that I'm planning to head back into the ring. How can they train him when-"

"Money."

"I have lots of it!" You think you know someone and then you don't. Neither Coach or Paul gave him any indication throughout the years that it was about money. "Whatever happened to loyalty?"

"Sometimes, people change, Roman. I mean you used to love Xavier. Now you love Dean."

"That's called moving on, Randy."

"And they've moved on."

"I just trained with him barely two days ago!" The idea was revolting. This was more than moving on; this felt like a betrayal. "I've got to go, man. Take care of yourself."

"Wait!" Randy chased him as he walked out of the gym. "Roman! Don't you want to talk to Coach?"

* * *

He missed Dean. He needed Dean. He wished he could just lay in his arms while the rest of the world passed by.

But he no longer had that luxury.

For all he knew, Dean was already at home with Brennan, making their own plans for their future.

Maybe he should do the same too.

There was no way he could stay here. He had nothing left in Carlisle. Every place he went to would be a reminder of how he had failed.

The chances of Dean coming back to him was also slim. But that didn't mean he stopped caring for him. Or stopped loving him. He'd leave the house for him to live in.

After all, it was because of him that Roman even bought it.

At two in the morning with the radio being played in the background, he was almost done with his packing. He didn't need many things aside from his essentials. The rest Dean could do whatever he want with it; at this point, the former champion didn't care.

 _Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
And maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
If I made you feel second best  
Dear I'm sorry I was blind  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind_

The tears he had been trying to hold back for so long slid down his cheeks.

There were many things he should have said or done but now it was too late. He should have told Dean how much he loved him, adored him… how proud he was to call Dean his.

Now… now he had to learn to live a life without him.

* * *

The bus station at Carlisle was quite empty but Roman supposed it was because of the rain. He adjusted his ponytail while finishing up his black coffee. He could see a couple of buses and contemplated which town he should head to.

Somewhere small or big? Roman couldn't decide.

Rolling his luggage behind towards the ticket counter, he decided to see what his options were.

"Aren't you a boxer?" a gruff voice asked behind him.

Nothing he wasn't unfamiliar with. "Yeah I am."

"Roman Reigns."

He stopped in mid steps when he heard his name being called. The man reached his side and when the light hit on his face, Roman knew who he was.

"You're Rocky Johnson," he said.

Former Heavyweight champion from the eighties. Hailed as the toughest SOB in in the industry right before the man disappeared off the face of the planet.

No reason was given for his sudden departure. He became a recluse… until now.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out, kid." He looked at Roman's luggage. "You heading somewhere?"

"Away from here. Not really sure where though."

"Why are you running?"

"Because there's too much pain in Carlisle." He missed Dean terribly. But with Brennan, he'd have a better life than the one Roman had given him.

Roman was sure of that.

"You know word on the street is that you've taken up boxing again," Rocky said. "I'm intrigued. But more than that, I want to train you."

That caught his attention. "Why me?"

"Because I think you're the best, kid. You've got the heart and respect for this sport. You've got the skills. You're the whole package. The boxing world needs a champion and that's you."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm done boxing. I don't need it anymore."

"Really? Am I talking to the Roman Reigns who knocked out Brock Lesnar in twenty seconds? That Roman Reigns? Why are you throwing in the towel, kid?"

Roman didn't answer him.

"You're too young to retire. And I find it hard to believe that you're done with boxing. I've watched you, Roman. I've seen the way you are in the ring. You shone brightly years ago and damn it, I know you can do the same thing again. It's your time! Go out there and show those men out there how boxing is meant to be done. You are good, kid. You are really good and I'll be damned if talent and passion like yours go down the drain." Rocky looked at him intently. "You can't give up now… you just can't!"

His words echoed what Dean had said before his accident. " _Boxing's your heart and soul,"_ Dean had said _. "It's your life… no matter what, don't give it up again."_

He had to back to his roots to find who he was. And to do that, he had to let go and leave everything behind.

He stared at Rocky. Never had he thought that he would have this man offering to train him. Not what he had planned but life was full of surprises recently.

"Okay. Let's do it."

A _ **/N My apologies for the delay. I was admitted back to hospital again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your kind words, favorites and follows.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

"I had no idea that you have your own gym here," Roman marvelled as he walked into Rocky's mansion with him.

"It was the only thing worth investing in," Rocky replied, pride in his voice. "You can take one of the rooms upstairs or the guest house. It's up to you which one you want. Once you've settled in, we eat first and then you rest. I can't have you training on a tired body tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. I'll find a place soon and get out of your hair-"

"No way. I like having you close by for the time being while you train."

"Okay."

Roman took the first room - more of out of being conservative - and changed into a dark blue t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. When he went down, Rocky had prepared a casein protein shake for him. "You look like you've been through hell," he commented.

The Samoan man laughed without humor. "Yeah I think I have."

He explained what had happened while Rocky listened attentively. "I'm sorry to hear about your boyfriend."

"The thing is I never got the chance to tell him that he was the love of my life. The accident took me off guard."

"Don't worry. Things always have a way of working out."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you walk away?"

"Same reason as you. Mine was already gone. I found out after the fight. By the time I got over her, it was too late. I was in no shape for competing. But you, you're still young. You can still win the gold."

* * *

"Dude, your house needs a major makeover," Dean said as he walked into Brennan's apartment. The house was bare with only a couch and a big bed at the far end. A small kitchenette was at the left corner of the place.

There were no plants. No pictures.

Nothing.

"It's a studio," Brennan replied, shutting the door. "Obviously it's not as fancy as the one you share with Roman."

Dean frowned. "We share an apartment?"

"A mansion actually. Apparently he bought it for you and left it to you to choose the interior design."

"Huh." Dean could not believe it. Someone trusted his taste? "Tell me more about this Roman guy."

"This Roman guy is a nice guy. One of the nicest and most humble guys I know. I've told you about his late boyfriend and how he had a hard time moving on until you entered his life."

"Why me?"

"That's something only he can answer you. Are you sure that he's not your type? You really loved him, Dean. I mean I've seen the way you looked at him."

Dean tried to recall but all it did was give him a headache. "Look. I'm sure he's a great guy and all but that was the past and this is the present and in the present, I want you, Brennan." He made a sad face. "Unless you don't want me…"

"That's insane. When have I not ever not want you?"

"Then strip out of those clothes and let's have sex!"

"I have news for you, Dean. Your arm is broken."

"So? I'll top."

Brennan laughed. "Why don't we get some rest first? We'll see if you're still up for it first thing in the morning."

* * *

Roman was up early the next morning at six and took a shower, trying to get into the right state of mind. Rocky was up even earlier, having prepared a huge glass of protein shake, some eggs and turkey bacon for him.

"Eat up!" his coach said. "After you eat, rest more. I'm not going to drill you today. I have something I need to settle first. Feel free to use the gym and remember, rest a lot. You've been through a great deal. You need to be in the best state mentally before you train. A lot of times most athletes ignore that but it's the most important."

"I guess but I'm dying to work out to relax." Roman sat down at the dining table. "I want to sweat out all my pain."

"Whilst I can understand that, maybe you should go out and get laid. I used to do that."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Sex is just sex, Roman. It'll help you destress."

"I think I'll stick to boxing if it's okay."

His new coach smiled. "Not a problem."

Roman sipped a bit of his protein shake. There was no way he was ready to do anything with anyone so soon. Even if it was just sex.

* * *

He kissed Brennan's neck as the radio played in the background in his boyfriend's bedroom. It was early morning but damn if his morning wood hadn't been quite the distraction. Brennan pushed him away gently. "Dean-".

Dean laughed quietly. He was always a tease. "Playing hard to get?"

"You don't want to do this, Dean!" Brennan stuttered. "You can't remember much that's why-"

"Damn it, Brennan. I want you so bad. Fuck me now!" Dean chased after his boyfriend around the house after he shot out of the bed. "Brennan! Stop playing games!" the auburn haired man complained when he found Brennan trying to run into the bathroom.

"I can't, Dean," Brennan explained, panting. "I know how much you love Roman and how much he loves you. If you sleep with me, you'll regret it-"

"Are you kidding me? You're thinking about that man?"

"Yes! Dean, I know you can't remember but we broke up. We decided we were better off as friends."

"I don't believe this," Dean grumbled as he threw himself on the bed. "Way to spoil my mood, Brennan."

"Dean, you've barely been out for twenty four hours from the hospital. You can't possibly want to have sex so soon."

"You know my lust for you has always been insatiable."

 _Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

That song… Dean's head shot up.

 _Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

An image flashed in his mind: _he was closing his eyes blissfully as Roman kissed his neck tenderly. They were in a place that appeared to be a dumpster… a clean one though. He stopped for a moment and looked at Dean in the eyes. "I love you, Dean. Always."_

 _And he touched the Samoan man's face. "I love you too… always."_

Dumpster… why would he want to do it in a dumpster? There were better places to have sex. On the bed. On the floor. The island counter... Then it hit him.

 _Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah yessir._

"Roman!"

He jumped off the bed. Frantically he sought for his phone and searched for his boyfriend's number. Oh gosh. The things he threw in his face… the hurt that had flashed through his grey eyes… everything was slowly coming back to him.

His finger shook as he scrolled for his boyfriend's number. Tapping on it, he drew in a shaky breath.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered the call.

It didn't sound like Roman nor did it sound like Coach Ron. "Hi. I'm looking for Roman."

"So… you're Dean," the man stated.

Wait a minute. He hoped that Roman hadn't gone drinking and hooked up with some random stranger. "I'm Dean."

"Hmmm… he's at my mansion. I'm Coach Rocky."

"What's he doing there?"

"Training. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes! And thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for. I would never keep the love of his life away from him. He's in a great deal of pain and maybe seeing you will boost him."

He held his breath. "I'm not the love of his-"

"Said it himself."

Dean couldn't wrap his head around it; Roman loved him more than Xavier. "Can I have your address?"

After writing down the address, Dean swung his legs over the bed. He had a few things to take care of.

* * *

Roman wiped the sweat off his face and held the punching bag still in the gym in the late afternoon. It has been a good workout. First a run around Coach Rocky's neighborhood. Then skipping before he settled practising his punching.

Coach Rocky's gym had a boxing ring, two punching bags with mirrors all over. There was also a small sofa in the middle against the wall. He appreciated the man's attentiveness; it was the little things that mattered.

His new coach would probably be out of the house now, having to run some errands as he said. The man's trust in him humbled him to no end.

His phone rang and Coach Ron's number flashed on the screen. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Randy told me what you saw," Coach Ron began. "I normally don't explain myself but-"

"I don't give a damn why you did it. I'm not going to yell at you a damn thing because we're both adults. You could have chosen to tell me as a gentleman what the problem was but you didn't. That was low of you, Coach but thank you. Thank you for the lessons you've taught me. I appreciate it. When I was a kid, I used to aspire to be like you. Now as an adult, I aspire the opposite. If you'll excuse me, I have other things to do. Goodbye."

He hung up and blocked the number. He had already made up his mind that he didn't need any kind of negativity in his life.

Hearing footsteps, he turned around and found Dean staring at him, his eyes filled with unshed tears. Roman's heart pounded.

Dean.

He was here.

He looked good in his usual leather jacket over black tank over blue denim jeans. "Roman?"

 _I just want to hold him…_ No. Dean was no longer his. He had made that clear in the hospital.

"Aren't you going to say something, Roman?" his ex boyfriend asked.

"You cut your hair."

Dean laughed. "Yeah. Just before I came here actually. I like it short." He shoved his right hand in his jean pocket. "Why did you switch coaches?"

"Ron's training a rival of mine."

"What? Roman, he's like family to you."

"At this point, I'm immune to a lot of things."

Dean bit his lip. "I went back home and your things weren't there-"

"There was too much pain in that place so I moved out."

"But it's your home-"

"Not anymore. You're not without anything, Dean. Your things are still there. The house is yours; you have everything."

"I don't have you; I have nothing."

Roman shook his head. "You have Brennan, Dean. You deserve one another." He turned around and started to make his way towards the ring.

"You don't want me anymore?" Dean asked, hot on his trail.

He kept quiet, not trusting himself to speak.

"Why?" the auburn haired man persisted. "Is there… is there someone else?"

Roman threw his boxing gloves aside.

Behind him, he heard Dean punched the ring post. "I can't believe that this is how we end. I mean I know that I couldn't remember us and I know how you tried because Brennan told me but… I refuse to believe you moved on that fast with someone new because you took so long to move on from Xavier. And considering that you loved - loved - me more than him-"

"Go home, Dean," he said firmly.

"No! I want to know. I want to know why are you pushing me away?!"

"I'm not." He wished Dean would go home. He was even starting to wish Dean never got his memory back. Wasn't it bad that he made this man feel second best? "I just confirmed with you that I have someone new."

"Stop lying to me!" Dean snapped, turning him around to face him. "And you didn't say a thing. How is that confirmation? Roman, I love you. I'm sorry that I hurt you with all those words I threw in your face but I didn't remember a thing. I do now. I want you back in my life and I'm not going to stop until you say yes."

"You're in for a long disappointment then." He then got into the ring.

Dean followed suit. "Tell me, Roman. Don't you love me?"

"I'm not going to answer that. And how did you even know that I'm here?"

"Your coach. I called your phone and he answered it. He was just about to leave the house so he let me in." He stiffened. "Why? Do you have a problem with me being here? You never had a problem before."

"That was because you didn't have a boyfriend then."

" _You're_ my boyfriend!"

"No, Dean. I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're the only one for me, Roman. You're my heart and soul. I can't not mean anything to you because I know for a fact that you think _I'm_ the love of your life." Roman's eyes widened. How did he- "Don't you dare deny it," Dean added when Roman opened his mouth. "Your coach said it was from your own lips."

"Go home, Dean."

"I've said it before: it's not home without you."

"Well learn to live without me."

"Fuck, Roman! Why are you being so stubborn?"

Dean's lips crashed against his, his body pressing against Roman's, sending them to the corner of the ring. Roman held the auburn haired man tight, drowning in his kiss. He missed this so badly and to have his beloved in his arms again… maybe he should pinch himself to see if he was dreaming.

Dean's lips travelled to his neck. "Does your boyfriend kiss you like that, Roman?" he whispered.

What the…

Roman pushed him away, intending to storm out but Dean caught him again, this time jumping on him, legs wrapped around his waist. Caught in a passionate snare, their kissing intensified in no time.

Setting Dean on the turnbuckle, Roman kissed him one more time. "We can't... here," he murmured. "I'm training."

"And what we're going to do requires training." Dean jumped to his feet and took off his jacket and top, throwing it aside. "Practise makes perfect."

Roman had to smile at that before he claimed Dean's lips again. He felt Dean trying to take remove his tank top off with his right hand and smiled against his lips. Once that task was complete, the blue eyed man licked his lips at Roman's exposed upper half. "I'll never get sick of seeing that."

He jumped on Roman and they fell on the ground, both now eager to make love. Dean Ambrose always had him acting like a teenager.

No man had set his heart on fire but Dean; he was Roman's heart, soul and passion.

When they joined together as one, Roman felt himself being taken to new heights in their lovemaking. He was Dean's and Dean was his.

Roman came hard, spilling between their bellies. Dean rode out his orgasm deep within him. Spent, he collapsed. "I love you, Roman," he panted. "Always."

He smiled. "I love you too... always."

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the favorites, follows and kind reviews. :-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

"How long before your arm heals?" Roman asked as Dean snuggled against him in bed at Rocky's mansion.

"Six to eight weeks," Dean replied, staring into Roman's piercing grey eyes. He pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. "I'm going to have to learn how to function with just one arm."

"I could hire an extra help-"

"No. I don't want any. I can do it by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He traced Roman's nose. It was a good thing Roman was a romantic. That song saved them. "So now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't mean about us but about your boxing."

Roman laughed. "Confident."

"About you and me? Of course." He smirked. "You're mine, Roman Reigns and I dare you to say otherwise."

"Nah."

His boyfriend planted kisses all over his face. "My scruffy… my scruffy darling."

Dean started to laugh. "Roman!"

The former champion pulled him close and kissed him hard on the lips. "I'm so happy that you're mine."

Dean's heart all but melted. "So what about your boxing?"

"Well, Rocky's going to train me. I severed ties with Ron."

"Paul and you are done for too?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah. I'm not going anywhere near Ron or him."

"So who'll be your manager?" Dean asked. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"I'll have to scout for one. Don't worry your pretty head about me; I'll be fine."

"I have to worry about you. It's called caring."

At some point, Dean dozed off, unable to fight off the drowsiness. When he woke up, Roman was not beside him. Throwing on his black tank and jeans, he knew where he'd find his boxing darling.

Roman was standing square in front of a speed bag, hitting it in small circles in a right-right-left-left rhythm three times with each hand. As always, he decided to watch. He sat down on the couch and watched the intense concentration his boyfriend had as he hit with his fists.

When the Samoan man seemed satisfied with that, he stopped. When he noticed Dean, a warm smile spread on his face. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough," Dean replied. "Who's better in the ring? Rocky or Ron?"

"They've each got their own strengths and weaknesses. Every fighter has."

"I'm proud that you didn't give it up despite what happened with us."

"You told me not to no matter what."

The auburn haired man hugged him tight before he felt himself then being lifted in a fireman's carry. "Roman!"

"You need a shower!" his boyfriend declared.

"Me? What about you?"

"I'm just there to make sure you don't slip and hurt your butt."

"I thought it's called Ambooty."

"Ah so you admit that that's the correct anatomy name."

Dean had to laugh. He had no idea how much he missed this. "Did I say that?"

"Ah yessir!"

Roman had no problems undressing both of them - even putting a plastic wrap over Dean's cast - before showering together. It warmed Dean's heart how the Samoan man brought the St Ives vanilla body wash. "You don't use this," he commented as Roman lathered his body.

"It reminded me of you."

Dean pressed his body against Roman's then, their lips fused together. "I wanna do it again," he said softly.

"As much as I want to, I think we should take it back home."

Home.

The blue eyed man loved the sound of that.

* * *

"Remember to cross only when the traffic lights turn red and all the cars have stopped moving," Roman advised as he walked Dean to the door. "And make sure-"

His boyfriend laughed. "Roman, I'll be fine."

"You were in a hit and run accident."

"I'll be more careful."

Roman bit his lip. "Also it'd be better if you waited till most people start crossing-"

"Babe…"

"It's just that I don't want to lose you again…"

Dean wound his right arm around his neck. "And you won't. I promise."

"I wished you'd take a taxi. I don't mind paying-"

"Don't."

Roman sighed. He knew Dean would be headstrong. "Fine. You're going home, right?"

"Well..."

"Call me when you reach home."

"I'm heading to the Cafe At The Corner first. You know... for my hot vanilla."

"Okay. If I leave early, I'll meet you there."

Dean nodded. "Sure," he agreed before giving him a quick kiss.

Roman watched him disappear around the corner. He hoped that he'd be safe. There was no way he could go through all that again.

His phone rang and he frowned at the unfamiliar number. "Hello?" he answered.

"Roman Reigns?" said the person over the phone.

"This is he."

"Name's Hunter Hearst Helmsley. And I want to manage you."

* * *

Dean walked into the Cafe At The Corner and found James sitting at their usual table. He strode towards the man with a purpose: to end their friendship.

"Dean!" the blond immediately said. "I waited for you-"

"Cut the crap, James," the auburn haired man cut him off. "You failed to get rid of me!"

"Get rid of… Dean, I wouldn't. I was waiting for you in the-"

"Oh sure. I'm supposed to believe that you weren't involved in my accident."

"Accident?" James was panicking. "What accident?!"

Dean had never known James to be a good actor. He knew he was telling the truth but the fact that he had almost lost Roman for good made him see red. "You have some nerve, James."

"I swear I have no idea what you're talking about, Dean!"

He took a deep breath. "Hold on a minute."

After bringing his order of hot vanilla to the table, he sat down. James spoke up first. "Dean, you're my best friend. I wanted to meet you because I was planning to leave Regal. But you never showed up… and now I know why."

"You're still with him?"

"...Yes."

Dean explained to him what happened. James started tearing up. "I'm glad you're okay now. It'd be a shame if you both had-"

"But we're not so."

"I hope that this changes nothing between us."

Dean didn't know what to believe in. The only person he could believe in was Roman. "Yeah. We're okay."

For now.

* * *

Roman had heard of Hunter Hearst Helmsley or Triple H as he liked to call himself. The man managed Jack Gallagher, current Bantamweight champion and prided himself on recruiting the best.

"How did you know-"

"Word spreads fast, Roman," Triple H informed him. "Or in your case, Coach Ron has a big mouth."

He didn't doubt that one. "That's true."

"Are you free to meet up sometime?"

"I'm free tomorrow…"

"Good. I'll text you the details later. I really hope you'll consider me. I know Paul associating with Brock must have felt like a stab in the back but I can assure you that I am nothing like that. I am a businessman first and foremost."

"Well, I look forward to hearing more tomorrow…"

"Oh most definitely."

No sooner than he had hung up the phone did Coach Rocky walked in through the door. "Where's the boyfriend?"

Roman smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But seriously where is he?"

"He went back home."

"Aaah so you're going back too?"

"Just for today. I'll be in tomorrow to pract-"

"Come the day after. You have your boyfriend to spend time with. Use it wisely."

It was a huge contrast to Coach Ron who hated to have first Xavier, then Dean over during training sessions. "Are you sure? Won't he be a distraction?"

"Nah. An inspiration… definitely."

"I'll bring him over for the next session."

"You do that."

"Oh by the way, I wanted your opinion on Triple H."

"Hunter?"

"Yeah word got out about my comeback and he offered to be my manager."

"I like Hunter. He's honest and straightforward. If he doesn't think you've got it, he'll tell you. Are you going to take him?"

"I'm not sure. I'm meeting him tomorrow."

His coach patted his back. "Trust your instincts. You'll be fine."

* * *

"Do you trust him?" Dean asked as he placed one of two bowls of chicken stew he had ordered on the table at home. Roman had finished telling him about Hunter's call.

His boyfriend sipped from his glass of lemonade. "I can't say; it's too early to tell."

"Well, whatever it is, I know you'll make the right decision."

"Thanks, babe."

They both sat down at the dining table. Dean was deeply troubled about James and his possible involvement with Regal. His best friend was terrified of the man; that much he knew.

"So how was your meeting with James? Did you give him hell?" Roman wanted to know.

"Not a lot of hell. I was quite nice to him." He chewed on a bite of chicken. "He said he had no idea I was involved in the accident and I'm not sure what to think to be honest."

"So you're still friends?"

"I guess. I'm only mad because how can he be blind about his own boyfriend's psychotic ways and… fuck. I almost lost you, Roman. Or I did at a point."

"But I'm here now, babe." Roman placed his right hand over his. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Still…"

"And until we know who did it to you, let's try to give James the benefit of a doubt, okay?"

Dean stared at his boyfriend for a bit. "Okay."

After dinner, Roman washed up their bowls and cutleries while Dean went up to the room to change his clothes. As he was reaching for a t-shirt, Roman tossed it aside. "Roman-"

"Let's sleep without any, huh?" His boyfriend kissed his forehead. "Let's just take it easy for now."

They snuggled together in bed, their bare bodies pressed against one another's. "Coach gave me the day off tomorrow," he murmured to Dean. "What do you want to do?"

"Make love?"

"Besides that."

"I have no other idea. I've got to be honest; I just want to relax with you the whole day. I'm still upset after what happened… you're staying with me at home, Roman."

His boyfriend laughed. "Dean-"

"But it's true. I'm quite shaken. Thank goodness Brennan didn't take advantage of me."

"He's a good friend," Roman agreed.

"Did… did you do anything I should know?"

The former champion's face was stoic. "Well, I saw this man and I couldn't keep my hands off him-"

Dean sat up immediately. "What the fuck, Roman? Am I that replaceable?"

"Umm… Dean, that man was you."

He scowled. "That's not funny, babe."

Roman pulled him down. "Seemed funny."

"Yeah it wasn't. I'm not laughing."

"That's because you started jumping so fast-"

"Can you blame me? You're mine, Roman."

And his boyfriend snuggled closer. "Yours," he affirmed.

* * *

Roman was nervous about meeting Hunter the next morning. After all, he hadn't boxed for almost four years. He probably wouldn't even last in the ring.

Checking his phone, he saw a message from Dean asking if he could buy him a hot vanilla on the way back. Roman quickly replied and asked him to be prepared for rounds of lovemaking after. Dean immediately requested for chocolate instead because it was aphrodisiac.

With buzz cut hair dressed in a suit with a warm smile on his face, Hunter entered Von's with self confidence as he shook Roman's hand before sitting down. "Roman," he said. "I'm so glad that we're meeting."

"I have to be honest, Hunter," Roman began, "Your interest in me is quite intriguing."

"Not really. Frankly, I've always wished I had acted on my instinct to lure you away from Paul Heyman. I like your style, Roman. And now that I've found out that Rocky is coaching you, well, I know that your comeback will certainly be one of impact."

"Why not Brock?"

Hunter laughed. "Brock? Brock has no respect for this sport. Roman, I am a businessman but I respect the hell of this sport. I know for you it's not about money; it's about passion. I would be proud to associate myself with you. That is if you're willing to take a chance on me."

"How much cut are you looking at?"

Opening up his bag, Hunter took out a piece of paper and slid it across the table to Roman. The amount was higher than the cut he had given Paul but one he was comfortable with. "It's a fair price," he admitted. "Okay. I'd be honored to have you manage me."

And Hunter laughed. "I should be telling you that."

* * *

Roman came back to find Dean lounging on the couch watching a soap opera, dabbing his eyes. He bit back a laugh. "What's going on?"

"Gavin just said Tom is not enough for him," he recapped. "That he's found someone else. How could he? Tom just came out of a coma with no recollection until recently."

"Dean?"

"What?" Dean took another piece of tissue.

"You do realise that it's not a reality show, right?"

"Uh duh!"

Roman sat down beside him and placed the hot chocolate on the table. "And you realise that even though we were separated briefly, we're together now and that's all that matters."

Dean looked at him. "It'll probably take me some time to get over it."

He decided not to press the issue further. "I bought you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks, babe." His boyfriend's phone started to beep. Sighing, Dean picked up the phone and read the message before groaning.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked.

"It's James. He says he wants me to meet him, that he needs to talk to me… about Regal. I don't know, Roman. Should I go?"

"I think you should. If it makes you feel better, I'll wait in the car for you."

"That's a better idea."

* * *

Dean sighed before leaning against the passenger seat when Roman parked the car at the open spaced parking lot an hour later. "I'll be right here, okay?" his boyfriend assured him. "I'll wait behind that pavilion there."

"Okay." He gave Roman a quick kiss before opening the door. _Here we go again..._

James was pacing nervously near the first bench overlooking the giant pond. "Dean!"

"What happened?" came Dean's neutral response.

"It's William. He was absolutely livid last night with me."

The auburn haired man frowned. "Livid? What do you mean? What did he do to you?"

He-"

"Well, well, well."

Dean froze at the sound of the voice.

Regal was walking towards them with a smirk on his face. "What do we have here?"

 _ **A/N Uh oh. Regal's here. This can't be good. Thank you for your favorites, follows and kind words. I appreciate it :-)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

"What are you doing here?" Dean demanded, his body poised to attack if Regal tried anything sneaky.

His professor laughed, having caught onto Dean's intentions. "My dear boy, what are you doing? I'm here looking for James. You know… my boyfriend."

Dean quickly sneaked a glance at James who was visibly cowering. "He's not coming back with you."

"Of course he is." Regal smiled at James. "Aren't you, darling?"

"Y-y-" James stammered.

Dean pulled his best friend to his side. Regal took a step closer, cocking his head. "What do you think you're doing?" His voice was tight, as if he was restraining himself from retorting harshly.

"Protecting my friend," Dean answered, his fists clenched.

"This is between my boyfriend and I; I don't appreciate you getting involved in our love life. You don't see me getting involved in yours, do you?"

"You wouldn't have to. Roman doesn't abuse me in any way. You do. You manipulate James into doing what you want. He's scared stiff about you-"

"Oh listen to you and your allegations. James is mine. Do you hear me? He's not yours." Regal extended his hand. "Darling, let's go home."

Dean blocked James. "He's not going anywhere."

"You-"

"Stay away from my boyfriend, Regal or you're going to see what happens when you don't listen."

Dean bit back a smile as Roman appeared from where he had been hiding. Regal looked like a deer caught in headlights. "So an ambush now, Reigns?" he accused.

"The way I see it," Roman replied, "I'm taking a walk in the park and I just happen to have the misfortune to run into you."

"Tell your boyfriend to stop blocking mine from seeing me."

"Does your boyfriend _want_ to see you?"

Dean hoped James could see the support he was having from both of them and not fall for Regal's threats. "N-no," James stammered. "I don't."

Regal scowled. "You'll come crawling back," he sneered at James. "You know you will never find a better one than me." He glared at Roman who then took a step forward; Regal's "brave" face flinched and he scurried off towards the parking lot.

Dean sighed in relief.

"You okay?" Roman asked him, cupping his face.

"I'm fine," Dean replied, grateful for his boyfriend's intervention. Not that he couldn't have handled it himself but it was a nice feeling to have his boxing darling stepped in. He turned his attention to James. "I hope you haven't moved in with him yet."

"No, not yet," his friend replied. "Why?"

"We're going to follow you back home. Pack what you need; you'll be staying with us for a while till we figure out what to do with Regal."

James looked at both Roman and him. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if we didn't mean it."

"O-okay."

Dean laced his fingers through Roman's, once again feeling thankful that the Samoan man was his.

* * *

The ride to James' house was a quiet one.

Roman tried to make small talk with the accountant but he merely answered with a word or just kept silent. In the end, he gave up and concentrated on driving while listening to rap music. Dean had dozed off beside him in the passenger seat so there was no way he'd wake up his boyfriend.

Upon reaching the place, Roman and him escorted James to his apartment. The former champion chose to wait outside to look out for anyone suspicious while Dean went in with his friend to help him. It was a terrible situation to be in. Roman sent a quick text to Clarence asking him to call him when he was available to discuss options for what James could do regarding Regal.

Men like Regal made Roman sick to the stomach. They pulled their weight about thinking that it could help make people cower and submit to their demands but they were nothing more than people with inferiority complexes who needed constant validation of their worth.

About twenty minutes later, both James and Dean came out with two huge suitcases. Roman locked the door before they made their way to the car. Along the way back home, they stopped at a drive thru and ordered some burgers, fries and shakes before continuing their journey.

He gave Dean the honor of showing James to his room while he locked the house up. No telling what that nutter Regal would do though the grey eyed man would be waiting for him, ready with a fist of his name written on it.

Just as he had stripped himself of his clothes in Dean and his bedroom, his boyfriend entered and closed the door behind him. "Thanks for taking him in," the auburn haired man said quietly. "It really means a lot to me."

"What did I say about thanking me?" Roman teased.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

Dean walked up to him slowly, his eyes not leaving his once. "Make love to me."

Roman pulled him into his arms and started to kiss him passionately. His boyfriend ran his fingers through his hair as he moaned into the kiss before jumping up and wrapping his legs around Roman's waist.

Without breaking romantic form, Roman lowered him down to the bed and continued to show him in action how much he adored him.

* * *

Roman was sprawled on the bed, sound asleep with his mouth agape and snoring lightly after their lovemaking. Dean smiled at him softly, recalling how he had felt deep within the auburn haired man.

He wished James would find someone like Roman, someone who could see him for the person he was but the last time Dean had tried to set him up, it didn't end too well. James was so clingy that Randy felt intimidated thus ending their short lived relationship. Then he met Regal, the scum of the earth.

Planting a soft kiss on Roman's cheek, he left their room, closing the door behind with the intention to speak to James. His best friend was watching The Office on television and smiled when Dean entered the room. "Hey, man," Dean said.

"Hey." James muted the television. "Thank you so much for everything, Dean. I have no idea how to repay Roman and you."

"Friends don't ask for repayment. I'm fine and Roman is too. We just want you to be safe, James."

"I have no idea why I let him get away with all that he's done to me. Maybe I just wanted to have someone so bad that I didn't care what happened to me."

Dean gave him a small smile. "Look, let's put this whole thing behind you, okay? Everything is fine now. You've left him. Take a few days to rest before we figure out what to do about Regal."

James looked apprehensive. "I'm not sure, Dean."

"James, you can't be serious in letting this guy go after all he's done to you."

"He's a very powerful man."

"Not against the law, he's not. We're going to show him that he can no longer snap his fingers at you to do his bidding. You weren't his boyfriend, James. You were his puppet first and foremost."

His friend broke down then. Without a second thought, the blue eyed man placed his arms around him, whispering words of comfort and assurances over and over. When James was seemingly okay, Dean unmuted the show and they continued watching it together.

"Won't Roman be looking for you?" James asked.

And Dean smiled. "Roman's sleeping."

* * *

"Why did you help James?" Dean asked as he sat down beside Roman by the pool later that night. "I thought that you were convinced that he was just as guilty as Regal was regarding the accident."

Roman shrugged as he draped an arm around his boyfriend. It was after dinner - which was their drive thru meal - and they were lounging about, unwinding after a long day. Tomorrow it would be back to training. "If it means a lot to you, then you know I'll help you out anyway I can. But if he crosses a line, that's it."

"People may call me stupid for believing him."

Roman smiled before kissing him on his forehead. "This reminds me of a quote from Rocky that I used to repeat to myself as a form of motivation almost daily."

Dean looked at him, curious. "What quote is that?"

"It doesn't matter how this looks to other people. If this is something you gotta do, then you do it. Fighters fight."

"That's a nice one."

"But a true one."

His boyfriend was quiet for a while. "Roman?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm glad that you don't… that you're nothing like Regal."

He had to laugh. "I wasn't raised that way, baby boy. Oh before I forget; I'll be training tomorrow so you have the whole day to spend with your other boy friend."

Dean was frowning now. Even when he was upset, he looked so handsome that Roman wanted to kiss him till he panted. "That's not funny, Roman," his boyfriend remarked.

"It's not?"

"No. Especially when I came so close to losing you-"

Roman covered his mouth over his, plunging his tongue into the warmth of his boyfriend's mouth. His scruffy darling. Dean wounded his right arm around his waist as their kiss deepened, his tongue playing tonsil hockey with Roman's.

The Samoan man broke the kiss, trailing hot kisses down his boyfriend's neck. "Fuck, Roman. You wanna do it here?" Dean moaned.

"I'd love to," he whispered. "But we have a guest living with us now and who knows what will happen if he happened to walk in on us."

"Let him watch?"

"Mmm… I thought you don't do public sex."

"This isn't public."

Roman pulled Dean's t-shirt halfway up, his mouth now on his boyfriend's chest before common sense kicked in. He stood up and carried Dean in his arms. "Let's continue this upstairs."

"What a romantic person you are."

"When I'm done with you, you'll be begging me for another round."

"Oh ho are we being cocky now?" Dean chortled.

"No, that's a promise."

* * *

And his boyfriend never broke his promise, Dean thought as he woke up the next morning with a goofy smile on his face the next morning.

Roman gave him a quick kiss on his cheeks, the scent of his cologne waking the auburn haired man up. His boyfriend was all dressed up after having showered, his long hair damp and smelling of argan oil. "You win."

The former champion grinned. "What's my name?"

"Daddy."

"Correct." Roman claimed his lips in an all consuming kiss that left him wanting more. "I wished I had a picture of how beautiful you looked last night when you came."

"We can also do so tonight again so that you'll have that chance."

"Mmm… what are your plans again?"

"I'm not sure," Dean admitted. "I didn't plan anything."

"Well you know the usual. I left money in your bedside drawer."

Dean sat up with a slight frown. "Roman? About school-"

"Take your time, Dean. I've spoken to the Dean of the school and he agreed you needed time off after your encounter with Regal and then the accident."

"I still need to do something."

"You are doing something," Roman affirmed. "You're taking care of your friend."

When his boyfriend put it that way… "You're something wonderful, you know?"

"I try." The Samoan man grabbed his gym bag. "Well, I'm off. Be good." He kissed Dean on his lips. "And please stay out of trouble."

Dean laughed. "No promises."

"I knew you'd say that."

The auburn haired man found himself smiling at the closed door even when his boyfriend had left. Gosh, he loved Roman like crazy. The happiness he had brought Dean since he came into his life was unquestionable. And the overflow of love… indescribable.

He shook his head. Right. He could continue being sappy later. Now he had to get ready first for his day out with James. He sent his best friend a quick Whatsapp message to get ready in thirty minutes max.

James heartily agreed.

Dean quickly stepped into the shower, lathering his body with Roman's coconut body wash. It was the closest thing to remind him of his boyfriend and he wanted to smell of him wherever he would go today. His mind drifted to possible things to do with James. He supposed he could bring him go shopping or visit the zoo… anything to get both their minds off Regal.

After changing into a black t-shirt and jeans, he grabbed his house keys, wallet and the money his boyfriend had left behind before bounding down the stairs. James was already there, all dressed up as well.

"We ready?" Dean asked.

"Ummm okay but what do you have in mind?" his best friend asked.

"Breakfast, shopping, maybe pretend to be tourists for a day and sight see?"

"That sounds nice. Don't you have to go and watch Roman train?"

"Nah." Dean put his right arm around him. "Today it's just you and me. Okay, buddy?"

James gave him a bright smile. "Okay."

* * *

Roman took a swig of water from his sports water bottle, taking a breather after sparring with Rocky. His coach was a tough SOB, making Roman work harder than he had ever done so in his entire life.

And the Samoan man was enjoying it.

"Don't tell me you're giving up so soon, Reigns?" Coach teased him. "Don't be breaking my heart now. Get back in the ring."

Roman laughed. Coach Ron would never talk to him like that, often taunting him. But Coach Rocky was different; he saw Roman as his equal. "Alright, alright. I'll be up shortly."

His coach grinned before bouncing. "Where's the boyfriend?"

"You're very eager to see him again, aren't you?"

"Well, he's the reason for the smile on your face, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Then I don't mind him being here."

"He would have been here today but his best friend ran into trouble recently so he's spending some time cheering him up." Roman wondered how their day was going so far. There were no text messages from Dean yet.

Coach raised an eyebrow. "What kind of trouble?"

"His best friend's boyfriend is a manipulative man. Abuses him emotionally and I guess physically."

"What's the friend like?"

Roman mulled over the question before answering, "Quiet and keeps to himself. Shy I suppose. But he's comfortable with Dean."

"How is he with you?"

"We've exchanged pleasantries, made small talk." He gave his coach a look. "Why? What's up with the ninety nine questions?"

"You got to look at both sides of the coin, Roman. I'd keep my eyes out on the friend too."

"Bad feeling about him?"

The corners of his coach's lips merely lifted slightly before he called for the Samoan man to return back into the ring once more.

 _ **A/N I'm soooooooo sorry for the slow update. I hope this makes up for it. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it a whole lot. Oh and for the favorites and follows of course :-)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

 _It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

Dean recognized the song that was blasting through the speakers of the Everlast store James and him were checking out as Eye Of The Tiger by the band, Survivor.

He remembered Roman saying that it was one of his favorite songs to workout to.

James tapped him on his arm. "Dean! Look!" his friend said, pointing at the television in the store excitedly. "It's Roman!"

Dean followed his gaze. True enough, it was his boyfriend throwing an uppercut at a Caucasian man whom Dean had no idea was. As always, Roman's intensity blew him away though a part of his mind reminded himself that boxing was his boyfriend's life.

He still couldn't wrap his head around how Roman could be so dedicated to start training at eight years old.

"Wow he's a beauty, isn't he?" James marvelled.

Hearing those words from the blond made him feel uneasy though he could not phantom why.

The match ended with Roman's right arm being raised before Xavier ran into the ring and immediately they kissed, smiling against one another's lips.

For a moment, Dean felt a pang after seeing that until he remembered that Roman was his now and most importantly, he had the support of everyone including Xavier himself.

"I wonder what happened to him," James commented.

"He passed away," Dean informed him.

"Was that why Roman retired?"

"Yeah. He wanted to spend the remaining time he had left with him."

"That's sweet. I remember watching him always enter the ring after matches; used to think they were the perfect couple."

Dean tried his best to suppress any negativity that was surfacing within about that part of Roman's life but he was failing miserably. Guiltily, he reminded himself that Roman loved him, that Roman had called him the love of his life. "Yeah they were," he replied, forcing the words out.

To avoid feeling worse, he decided to move on to the next store which was a book store. The smell of books made him feel relaxed almost immediately.

It was like being among friends.

His cellphone rang. Roman's picture - one where he was making a goofy face of being crossed eyed with his tongue sticking out - flashed across the screen.

Dean smiled and slid his finger to answer the call.

"Have you forgotten about me, baby boy?" he asked in a babyish voice.

The auburn haired man grinned. He could just picture Roman pouting after asking that question. "Never."

Roman sighed in relief dramatically. "That's good. Otherwise I would have to move out and find another boxing coach-"

"Too soon, babe."

"Oh." His boyfriend started to giggle. "Sorry."

"How's training so far?"

"I got my ass handed to me. I love it!"

"Wait… what?"

"It helps me learn new things. Helps me avoid being complacent. Where are you?"

"We are in the mall. We were just at Everlast and now we're in a book store."

"Wow. It's like the two of us, hearts beating side by side."

Dean felt his face burning, his heart melting. "Roman…"

"I'm Romance Reigns."

"You are going to pay for that. I'm pretty sure my face is red now."

"I look forward to my punishment, baby boy."

Dean purchased three books - one of them being a biography on Mike Tyson - before leaving the store only to find James outside with an Everlast paper bag.

"I got myself a pair of boxing gloves," his friend gushed. "Maybe boxing can help distract me."

This was a normal thing, right? Taking up a new hobby to distract oneself and move on? After all, Roman wasn't the only boxer in the world.

* * *

"Good session today, Roman," Coach Rocky praised as they both got out of the ring. Roman smiled as he wiped his face. "Be sure to bring the boyfriend tomorrow."

The former champion grinned. "I will."

Along the way home, Roman stopped by to pick up a cookies and cream milkshake for Dean to satisfy his never ending sugar cravings. The house was empty when he returned so he placed the milkshake in the refrigerator before making his way up to the bedroom.

Coach's words on the two sides of a coin came back to him as he undressed. While he had to admit it was true, he had no idea how it applied to James unless Dean's worst fear was true; that James was working hand in hand with Regal.

But why? What did Dean ever do to James for the blond to want to hurt him that way?

He heard the front door open and closed, snapping him out of his thoughts. He heard Dean saying he'd see James later before stepping into their bedroom, closing the door with a slight force.

"Bad day?" Roman asked as he walked halfway to give his scruffy love a kiss.

"No, it was a good day," Dean corrected him. "I just can't shake off a feeling; probably unjustifiable too."

"What do you mean?"

"S nothing."

Roman always thought that Dean looked something handsome in his black leather jacket. A wicked thought entered his head about having sex with the auburn haired man in it on their bed.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Dean asked, giving him a look.

"Did I ever tell you how ridiculously hot you look in that jacket before?"

"Nope."

"Well, you are and quite honestly, I want you spread out on this bed wearing without jeans or boxers on."

"So you want to have sex with just this on?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

Dean laughed, delight evident in his voice. Roman was enamored. "What have I done to you?" his boyfriend whispered.

"Broaden my horizon?" the Samoan man offered.

"Hardly."

"Expand my sexual knowledge in my quest for personal freedom?"

The blue eyed man threw his head back, laughing even harder. "Where are you getting these stuff from?"

"I have no idea," Roman admitted before he pulled Dean to him and started to kiss him passionately, his hands now all over his boyfriend's body. "Damn, Dean. I want you so bad."

"Let me help you," Dean offered, unbuckling his pants - with Roman's help - and removing it with his boxers, kicking both aside before lying down on the bed.

The former champion licked his lips before positioning himself between Dean's thighs. When he took his boyfriend's swollen member in his mouth, it earned a moan from the auburn haired man who let out a sigh of content after a while.

"That's it," Dean groaned. "Suck me like that."

Damn if that wasn't hot, Roman didn't know what was. Hearing Dean tell him what to do was a huge turn on. He felt his hair being tugged on so he swirled his tongue on the mushroom head tip. Dean arched his body as Roman continued to assault his darling's aching member.

"Fuck, babe. Hurry up," Dean pleaded.

Roman laughed quietly as his hands moved to massage Dean's swollen sacs. Dean whimpered, moving against Roman's mouth. He took pity on his boyfriend before increasing the speed of the blowjob.

It didn't take too long for Dean to come in his mouth. Roman swallowed all he had to offer before settling between his thighs and thrusting into him. "You feel so good, baby boy," he moaned to his blue eyed love as he started to thrust.

"So do you, babe," Dean managed.

There was no way he would be bored with Dean; he doubt Dean would be bored with him either. He wouldn't allow him to be. Right there and then, the Samoan man made a promise to himself to always make sure he kept his baby happy.

"Dean," he panted after a bit. "I… can't hold on much longer."

"Then come for me, babe," his boyfriend replied. "Come for me."

And so Roman did a while later, riding out one of the best waves of pleasure he had felt in his life. Dean came hard after him, white warm fluid splashing in between their bodies, already slicked with sweat.

"Fuck, Roman. Another round!"

"Just… just give me a second to regain my strength."

Dean pulled him down for a long kiss, making Roman forget about his rest.

* * *

Dean loved the way Roman's body felt pressed against his when they hugged or made love.

In the aftermath of having sex, they were still joined together, staring deep into one another's eyes. "I love you," his boyfriend declared.

The auburn haired man knew he would never get tired of hearing that. "I love you too." He laced his fingers with Roman's. "Always."

"Coach wants you to come along tomorrow."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious. He likes you. He thinks you being there would give me motivation."

Dean traced Roman's lips lightly. "Do you _need_ motivation?"

"I'm doing this for myself. But you being there will be the icing on the cake for me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Dean. I wouldn't trade you for anyone or anything in the world."

"Keep talking like that and I'll make you do it with me again."

Roman growled before kissing him deeply. Dean stroked his boyfriend's cheek while sinking into the kiss.

Suddenly it happened out of nowhere: an image of Roman in bed with Xavier. Dean gasped before breaking the kiss immediately, pulling away from him.

Roman looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong, baby boy?"

"N-Nothing. Just needed some air."

"Mmmm…" Roman trailed kisses down his neck now, nipping every now and then. "I want you again."

Dean closed his eyes, coaxing himself to enjoy his boyfriend's affections. _They were the perfect couple_ , James words taunted him. He gently pushed Roman off him. "Dean?"

"I… uh… I'd like to take a shower."

Roman was grinning cheekily now. "Really? Can I join you?"

"Alone if you don't mind."

"Oh." His boyfriend's smile had dimmed. Dean felt horrible. This wasn't on Roman; it was on him. "Sure," his love continued. "No problem. You go ahead; I'll make the bed up."

"Thanks, babe."

In the privacy of the bathroom, Dean felt insecurity slapping across the face. As the cold water hit him, his mind drifted to Roman and Xavier. Everything that was said about them over the few months since he started dating the Samoan boxer was like something straight out of a perfect romance novel.

How could he ever compare to Xavier? Dean never thought about it before; he always assumed that his love for Roman was enough. But seeing the video and James' comments made him realise that maybe he had to step up his game.

"Baby boy? What do you want to have for dinner?" he heard Roman asked outside the door. "I can order take out if you want."

"Ummm anything is fine with me," he hastily answered.

"Okay."

Dean rubbed his face, turning off the tap and grabbed the towel before heading out only to find Roman still stark naked. "You haven't dressed up yet?"

"Nah. I was waiting for you to come out of the bathroom." His boyfriend pulled him into his arms, planting kisses on his shoulders to his neck before claiming his lips. A moan escaped his lips when their semi erect lengths pressed against one another's as Roman continued to work on his neck.

"Roman…"

"Ssshhh… I want to make you feel good, Dean. You're so tensed."

Dean's body sagged against the former champion's as his swollen member was being stroked next. "Oh… Roman…"

"Mmmm… like that, baby boy?"

"Yeah…"

The doorbell interrupted their moment. Dean was not happy about it and neither was Roman. He sighed and asked Roman to get changed to answer it. His boyfriend gave him a quick kiss and threw on a loose sweatpants before leaving the bedroom.

Dean sat down on the bed, continuing to stroke himself. Somehow he wasn't happy as the image earlier was slowly creeping in his head so he thought about how he used to get beaten up by his mother's boyfriend thus making his member soft again.

Roman returned back with a slight frown.

"What's up?" he asked his boyfriend as he put on a pair of boxers.

"There was no one at the door," the Samoan man replied. "Odd."

"Maybe it was a prank."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Roman wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Wanna continue?"

"Ummm maybe later, okay?"

"Sure…"

Dean watched his grey eyed sweetheart take an old Everlast t-shirt, feeling far away from him at that moment.

* * *

Roman swallowed back disappointment the next morning as he got ready to leave the house for training. The night before, Dean had rejected his advances after they both retired to bed. As if it was bad enough, he turned him down again this morning.

He tried to recall about dinner last night.

It had been a quiet affair until the boxer had decided to ask about their day. James, to his surprise, bought a pair of boxing gloves saying he was inspired by a video of his match against Brock Lesnar that was playing in the Everlast store.

It was always nice to see someone put on gloves for the first time, Roman had thought, remembering the thrill he had felt putting on his.

Dean had merely mumbled about buying books including a Mike Tyson biography for him. He didn't contribute much to the rest of the discussion after that.

Even when Roman had steered the topic to books.

"Baby boy," Roman said softly as he watched Dean staring into the bathroom mirror. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired, Roman," his boyfriend replied.

It must have been the medications prescribed to him by the hospital. "Well, stay home and relax then. You don't have to come today if you need more rest."

"I'll let you know if I'm up to it."

Roman pressed his lips gently against Dean's then, pulling him close in a warm embrace. "I love you," he whispered into his ear. Something in the back of his head told him he needed to say that. "Always."

"Thanks," Dean mumbled.

Thanks? Roman thought in horror. What-

"Don't you have to leave for training now? You're going to be late," his boyfriend continued.

Reluctantly, he let the auburn haired man go. There was always another time to ask after him. "Call me alright?" he reminded him.

"I will."

"I mean it."

"Alright. I'll make sure I do. Now, will you hurry up?"

Roman noticed how pushy his boyfriend was being. He intended to get to the bottom of it. "You're trying to get rid of me."

Dean rolled his blue eyes. "No. I'm merely reminding you of your priority."

"My priority is you," Roman countered.

"Roman, if you don't make a move for it-"

"Big deal. What's going to happen? A hundred pushups? Ten rounds around the neighborhood park? Those mean nothing to me. Dean, what's going on? Be honest with me."

"Nothing's going on. I told you I'm tired."

"I suspect you're feeding me lies," Roman informed him bluntly.

"Well, it's all in your imagination. So please go. I don't want your new coach to have a bad impression of you."

Roman stared at him for a bit; Dean stared back, his mouth now in a hard line. Whatever that was bothering him, he did not want Roman to know at all. That didn't deter the former champion though. He didn't back down so easily.

His boyfriend would find that out soon enough.

* * *

Dean poured his cornflakes into his favorite blue ceramic bowl, feeling guilty for blowing Roman off. He'd have to go down to Coach Rocky's house and apologise to him, tell him the truth.

"Good morning," James greeted him cheerfully, walking into the kitchen all dressed up in a sporty attire.

"Where are you going?" he asked his friend.

"I'm going out for a jog and then maybe I'll go down to that gym at the mall to sign up for a membership."

"Why don't you get a day's pass or something to see if you like what they offer? That way you won't be wasting your money if you don't like it."

"Hey that's a great idea. Will you come with me?"

Dean shrugged. "Sure."

Forever Fitness was a twenty four seven gym that was popular with casual gym goers. Like Roman's own Hit Hard gym, it had the same equipment sans a boxing ring. To Dean's surprise, he found Seth standing outside the gym, frowning at a piece of paper attached to the door.

"Seth?" Dean called him as he approached the two toned haired man. "What are you doing here? Who's watching the gym?"

Seth smiled wryly. "Easy there, Ambrose. Rhyno's helping run it while I do some friendly competitor's survey. Why is your friend signing with them instead of us?"

"Nah. He's just getting a day's pass to see if he likes their services."

"Hmmm well maybe he can help us out by giving us information about it. Would help us see if we could improve anything else." Seth was now looking at the television screen outside the gym showing another match of Roman's. "Guess word's out about Roman's return to the ring if they're starting to show this. I haven't read anything in the papers yet though."

"Xavier was with him wherever he went, huh?" Dean asked, as he watched Roman smiled lovingly at his ecstatic late boyfriend who was jumping up and down before pulling him into a passionate kiss to the applause of officials in the ring.

"Yeah, he was. Xavier was his biggest supporter. Just as I'm sure you are now. You must be gearing up to watch him box live."

"Oh definitely," Dean replied with as much excitement as he could muster. "So should I make posters?"

Seth laughed. "If you want."

"What kind of support did he offer Roman?"

"Hmmm I remember him waking up mornings to run with Roman, staying up late at nights with a casein shake. Umm… I think he packed his protein shakes and supplements and what have you not. Stuff like that."

Dean felt useless. There was only so much he could do with one arm. He doubt that he could even run with Roman. The more he thought about it, the more disheartened he was.

When he got home, he tried to prepare a protein shake for his boyfriend but ended up making a mess instead so he had to tidy the place up. Then he decided to cook him dinner but realised it was impossible to chop a whole chicken with just an arm.

He found himself staring into the bathroom mirror, wondering why he couldn't escape the shadows of a man long gone for three years over.

* * *

He was in no mood to train and Coach Rocky could see it too so he was given a go ahead to leave early to rest well for an intense training the next day.

Roman was thankful.

He had picked up Subway on the way back, wanting nothing more than to hold Dean in his arms and kiss that frown away. What he had not expect was the sight that greeted him when he rang the doorbell.

"You shaved," were the first words that escaped his lips.

Dean scratched the back of his head. "Uh yeah. Figured it was time I did."

"Oh." He mentally reprimanded himself. This was Dean's body and he was allowed to do whatever he wanted with it. It would just take some getting used to. He looked so boyish now, his baby boy.

"You're home early," his boyfriend remarked as he closed the door.

"Yeah. I wasn't in the mood to train. I bought us both lunch. Meatball Marinara."

"Thanks."

They sat down at the dining table where Roman took everything out from the paper bag and set the sandwiches and drinks for the both of them. "So how was your day? Where's James?"

"Oh he's at Forever Fitness on a day's pass."

"James at a gym?" Roman repeated. "Wow, he's really serious about this boxing thing, isn't he?"

"Guess he needed a distraction from the whole Regal stuff. But no, that gym does not have a boxing ring." Dean sipped his Mountain Dew. "He wants to test his stamina first."

"Yeah that and endurance but nothing he can't build on." Roman eyed his boyfriend who was busy munching on a chocolate chip cookie, his sandwich forgotten. "So, since he's not around, why don't we adjourn to the bedroom after this to continue last evening's affair?"

Dean shook his head. "I was planning to read."

"You can read later," Roman replied. "I want to have sex with you… well, make love to you."

"You can do that later too."

"But-"

"There's more to us than just sex."

He sighed in frustration now. "Dean, what is with you? I'm trying to show you how much I love you-"

"I know," his boyfriend cut him off. "But I'm not a sex machine, Roman. Sometimes I'm in the mood and sometimes I'm not."

That shut him up. Roman nodded briskly. "You're right," he replied, hurt that Dean had just brushed him off. "Sorry if I've been pressuring you." He cleared up after himself and put his meal in the fridge.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, worry evident in his voice.

"To take a nap."

Alone in his bed, he rolled about, unable to even catch a wink. Roman wanted to shake Dean to his senses but decided that it was best to leave it alone. Dread overcame him: what if Dean was no longer attracted to him? Or worse, what if someone was trying to woo his love away?

He didn't want to lose his blue eyed baby; that much he knew. A nap would help give him a clear mind to decide how to approach his love without making him hostile.

He felt a weight on the bed and knew it was Dean. "Roman?" his boyfriend said softly.

"What is it?" he asked without turning around.

"I'm sorry," Dean apologised. "I really am. I love you. I do. But it's just that I've been seeing Xavier and you on television a lot and I've started to feel like I'm not good enough."

Oh no. This was not happening again. "Did I play any part in-"

"No, no, no. This… this is all me, Roman. I feel like there's nothing I can do to help you the way he did. I feel useless since my other arm is in a cast. I-"

Roman sat up, leaning closer to him before kissing him gently. "Dean, I love you for you. I've told you before that I don't want another him. I fell in love with you for you: heart, body, mind and soul. I don't ever want you to think you're useless. You've done so much for me… more than you'll ever know. If it wasn't for you, I would still be living my life in the shadows so don't doubt how much you mean to me." He pressed his hand against Dean's. "See this? _We_ fit together, Dean. You and me. You're all that I want and need. I promise. No one else will do."

Dean was wiping his tears but Roman chose to kiss them away instead, the gesture earning the raven haired man soft kisses on his lips repeatedly. He then lowered his favorite bookworm on the bed gently.

He slid his hand under Dean's t-shirt before looking him in the eyes. "Can I?"

His boyfriend nodded slowly.

Roman smiled, claiming his lips once more. He inhaled Dean's natural scent, making him want nothing more than to make hot, hard love to his darling. "Baby boy?" he murmured against his Dean's lips.

"Yeah?"

"Please grow your beard out again."

Dean laughed, his dimples on display. "I will," he promised.

 _ **A/N Probably my longest chapter to date. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for your favorites, follows and kind words :-)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

Dean was slowly growing his beard out to Roman's delight.

It had been two weeks since he started training but his boyfriend had yet to attend any of his training sessions. Instead, he had been spending time with James.

Following Coach Rocky's advice, he kept a close eye on the both of them, trying to pick up on any unusual behavior or change. So far there were none but the Samoan boxer refused to let his guard down.

Especially when Dean had been more like James' very own cheerleader. Exercising had not been working for the blond. He wanted to box but was being neglectful of doing any form of cardio despite Roman's repeated advice.

"How long are you willing to train before stepping into that ring for real?" Coach wanted to know at the end of their fifteenth session.

"As long as it takes," Roman replied simply.

"That was what I wanted to hear. If you had given me a time, I'd kicked your butt once again."

"Awww and here I was thinking my day was incomplete without the ol' _kick your butt_. I hope you don't. Dean spent a fair bit of time massaging my muscles last night. Total killer on my sex life."

His coach laughed. "You're crazy, Reigns. I like that. Now get on outta here, you nut. Remember tomorrow is rest day."

"Ah yessir!"

Roman was surprised to see the house empty upon his return back. He laughed quietly when he found Dean singing in the shower.

 _Caught under, the wheels roll  
I take that leash, yeah, I'm bleeding me  
Can't stop to save my soul  
I take the leash that's leading me  
I'm bleeding me, I can't take it  
Caught under, wheels roll the bleeding of me  
Yes, of me, the bleeding of me_

His boyfriend turned around, eyes widening at the sight of him by the door. "You're home."

"Yeah. I had a good day," Roman replied, his eyes admiring Dean's naked body. "Now it just got better."

"Oh?" Dean turned off the shower. "So did mine."

He threw Dean over his shoulder before placing him on the bed. "I think I'm overdressed."

"No kidding."

Roman quickly stripped himself of his clothes before he nudged Dean's thighs apart. "You're so beautiful. I can't believe you're mine."

"You're turning my head with your words. Make love to me now."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

They started kissing passionately, a need burning within them to give pleasure to one another.

Roman stroked his boyfriend's length as his tongue plunged into the sweet warmth of his mouth.

Dean tore his mouth away. "Roman…"

He knew what the auburn haired man wanted so he trailed kisses from his boyfriend's chest all the way to the most intimate part of his body, placing his mouth around it. Dean's hand was on the back of his head making him take more of his aroused member in his mouth

"That feels amazing, babe," his scruffy love moaned.

The sound of the doorbell echoed in the house. Roman stopped sucking, raising an eyebrow at the door. "Again?"

"Ignore it," Dean begged.

The ringing persisted. Maybe he should answer it. "Just give me a minute," he mumbled, patting his darling's pale skin.

Putting his black Under Armour sweatpants on, he bounded down the stairs to answer the door. He was thrown aback to find Michael at his doorstep. How did he even know where he lived?

"Hey," the Samoan boxer greeted him.

"Hi," Michael replied. "Listen. I'm sorry to barge in on you like this but I need to talk to you. It's quite important."

Roman was curious now. What could be so important for Xavier's carbon to come down all the way here? "Yeah, sure. Come on in."

Michael thanked him before entering the house. Roman led him to the living room before offering him a drink. "I can't stay too long," the comic book store owner replied. "Roman, there's a blond who's been at Uppercut requesting to know stuff about you."

The grey eyed man shrugged. "Nothing that can't be found on the Internet."

"See I was thinking the same thing too until I noticed him asking about your late boyfriend."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Xavier?" He shook his head. "Why would he want to know about him?"

"I'm not sure. He started asking about your relationship with him to Coach Ron who as you know has a big mouth and babbled-"

Michael was right; that came as no surprise to him. "Did you say blond? What else did he look like?"

"Ummm scrawn-"

"Oh I didn't know we had a guest."

Both men turned around to find Dean standing there with his arms crossed. His boyfriend was dressed in a white wifebeater and bermuda pants and if looks could kill… "Michael stopped by to talk for a bit."

"Would you like a drink, Michael?" Dean offered too.

"No thank you," Michael declined politely. He stood up and smiled at them both. "I'm running late anyways. I'm launching the new Star Wars comic tomorrow."

"That's nice," Roman commented. Obviously he didn't want to discuss it in front of Dean. The grey eyed man made a mental note to call him later. "I'd imagine there's going to be a long queue for it."

"You have no idea."

Dean was looking at him, puzzled once Michael had left. "What was that all about?"

Roman shrugged. "He said that there was a blond who was at Uppercut enquiring about my relationship with Xavier."

"Xavier? Why?"

"Maybe he saw those footages of us on television."

"You're probably right."

Inwardly, Roman was relieved that Dean was not affected by seeing James and getting upset over it. He pulled his boyfriend into his arms. "So… shall we continue or have you lost the mood?"

The auburn haired man smiled devilishly, his dimples on display. "I say we do it here."

"Here? But James-"

"He's not home. He went back to work today," Dean whispered seductively in his ear. "So what do you say?"

Roman growled, carrying him bridal style and throwing him on the couch. They started to discard their clothes before kissing one another with need.

Neither man noticed a pair of eyes watching them from a distance.

* * *

Roman's head was near the crook of his neck, snoring lightly, the look on his gorgeous face peaceful. Dean, however, was busy watching the soap opera Young & Bold on television in their bedroom after dinner. He had to admit it: he was hooked on the show. It was engaging and always kept him on his toes.

This episode hit him in the gut because Gavin's high school boyfriend had returned from the dead. Worse, he was never dead to begin with but merely hiding because he was under a witness protection program.

The blue eyed man shuddered to think that the same thing would ever happen to him. Seeing Michael there made him suspicious of his motives. How random for someone to dig out information on Roman and Xavier. What was so interesting about them that it had to be seeked out?

 _You're jealous_ , his conscience mocked him.

He forced himself to concentrate on the show as Gavin kissed his former love in front of Tom to the man's horror.

 _You have to let go of this thing with Xavier go_ , he reprimanded himself.

Roman's hold on his waist tightened as he snuggled even closer. His heart melted at that. It was a shame he didn't meet Roman before Xavier. They were from different schools and because of their different backgrounds, their paths wouldn't have crossed either.

But would he have gone out with Roman then even if they had gone to the same school? Probably not. Dean remembered what he was like during those years. He'd probably think the gentle Samoan man was just a pretty boy who thought of himself as an elite.

Something James had told him recently in an offhand comment while they were eating at a sports cafe was gnawing at him. Dean had been slurping down a thick vanilla shake while they watched Roman box against Brock Lesnar in a rematch on the giant flat screen television. The Samoan man had won and when Xavier came into the ring like he always did, Roman was smiling at him, looking at him lovingly like he was the most amazing thing in the world.

"I just can't help but wonder what Roman's life would have been like if his boyfriend hadn't been diagnosed with cancer," James had said. "I mean look at them. It's so beautiful to watch how much they adored one another."

Dean had gritted his teeth, grudgingly agreeing with his best friend's words. Again insecurity ate him up.

"Relationship goals I tell you. I wished I had a romance like theirs."

That was a slap on the auburn haired man's face. Again he had found himself at that moment in the cafe wondering about them. James had brought sports magazines from the rack by the counter to the table to read after they had placed their orders.

There had been an article written in Sports Illustrated about Roman who had been interviewed after winning the world heavyweight championship. "Everything that I am, I couldn't have done it without Xavier," his boyfriend had gushed to the interviewer. "We've been together since forever and he's always had my back through the good and bad times. It's like that Barry White song: he's my first, my last and my everything. I can't imagine my life without him."

Would they ever want to walk down the aisle, the interviewer had wanted to know. Roman, according to the interviewer, had merely smiled warmly at him.

"Can't sleep?"

Roman's voice jolted him out of his wandering thoughts. "Yeah," he admitted. "Why are you up?"

"The television was too loud with all that crying…"

Dean smirked. "That was Tom crying because Gavin left him."

"The drama continues. Why did Gavin leave him?"

"His former high school sweetheart came back from the dead. Well the dude's been alive all this time. He was under the witness protection program for testifying against a drug boss. Poor Tom. It's just one thing after another for him."

His boyfriend was quiet for a while. "Dean, you're not still thinking about Xavier, are you?"

"How can I not think about him, Roman? He was your first love, your everything. Everytime someone mentions his name… it's like I can't run away from it, you know? He's everywhere."

"Dean, I've given away his stuff. Any photos of him I've kept hidden. What more do I have to-"

"It's not you, Roman. It's me. Since we've started dating, everything I've heard about the two of you feels like something from a romance novel. You have this great epic love story and then something tragic happened and now you're stuck with second best."

Roman sat up slowly, wrapping an arm around his narrow waist. "Dean, we've been through this."

"I know. I… I need time to get over this." He played with the ends of the comforter. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I understand how hard this is on you."

That was an understatement. How long would he keep feeling this way? It was like an endless cycle the whole thing. Dean didn't know if he'd ever get over it. "I think we should cool things off for a bit." His heart wrenched upon saying that.

The Samoan boxer gasped. "What? But, Dean-"

"It's not healthy what I'm doing, Roman," Dean pleaded, holding his love's hands. "And it's not fair to you either."

He could see Roman wrestling with himself internally. There was reluctance on his face and how could he blame him for that? He had just dropped a bombshell on him. "How… how long?"

"I'm not sure. I've never really thought about it."

"I don't like this, Dean. I don't like this at all."

"How about two weeks?"

Roman looked at him skeptically. "Two weeks?" he repeated. "You can resolve everything in two weeks?"

"Roman, this isn't a project that needs to be completed for class. This is about me and my issues."

"You're not leaving this house, Dean."

He couldn't argue with that. "Okay. I won't leave the house," the blue eyed man agreed.

"Or this bedroom."

"Roman… I'll sleep in the room next door, alright?"

"I hate this," the Samoan boxer grumbled as he rolled away from Dean, covering himself fully with the comforter. "Do you regret meeting me?" he asked suddenly.

"No," Dean immediately replied. Where did Roman get such thoughts from?

His boyfriend rolled over to face him. "Dean, I love you and I'm trying to see it from your point of view." Roman took a deep breath. "I love Xavier. Always have. Always will. He was a huge part of my life. That was then. This is now. Now I'm with you. If you think that I'm letting you go so easily, you have another thing coming."

If only it were that simple. "I… fuck."

Roman pushed him on his back, lying on top of him now. "I'll keep thrusting into you until you get it into your head how much I love you. There's no competition between you both. He was there with me for a period in my life. You're here with me now as I embark on another journey. But if you want to cool things off, well… I can't stop you now, can I?"

"I don't think you can."

"Two weeks, Dean. A day more and I'm tying you to me."

* * *

"How did things get so drastic?"

Roman sighed as he wrapped his left hand the next day during training; there was no way he wanted a rest day now especially after last night. He had related to Coach about the damper on his love life. "I wish I knew." And he did. He wished he had the ability to read minds just so he could see why Dean was behaving the way he was.

His coach looked at him. "Obviously you don't want it. So what are you going to do?"

"What _can_ I do? I have to give in to him."

"Nah. That's not how you do it."

"Alright. So how should I do it, O Wise One?"

Coach grinned. "Simple. Jealousy is always the answer. Seems to me like your boy has a slight case of jealousy and insecurity. I say you go and find that lookalike and bring him over to the house. Rub it in a little."

"Coach? That's a recipe for disaster. Also we're cooling off. We're not broken up."

"Anything can happen during a cool off, Roman."

"I've never had one before. Xavier and I always talked things through." The whole thing was frustrating to him. He thought he had settled it weeks ago. Clearly he thought wrong because it was still bothering Dean.

Roman had made sure - until last night that was - that he would not bring up Xavier's name in his boyfriend's presence and still the blue eyed man felt threatened.

Why?

"You going to finish wrapping so I can beat you again?" Coach asked.

Roman flashed him a grin. "We'll see."

It was an interesting session to say the least. He managed to beat his coach this time around making them both laugh that he finally did it after a "long" period. "Next time, I want a faster win," Roman said as he grabbed his gym bag, shoving his sports water bottle in it.

Coach patted his back. "You'll get there."

He picked up dinner for himself on the way back, choosing to eat the Classic Tuna with an order of apple slices. He found Dean reading a book on the couch in the living room when he reached home, so engrossed in it that he didn't noticed Roman walk in. "Hey," he greeted the auburn haired man as he strolled towards the dining room.

"You're back," Dean said as he quickly followed after him.

"Yeah. I actually beat Coach today."

"Finally!"

"I know," Roman beamed as he took out a bottled water from the fridge.

Dean was eyeing his sandwich when he opened the wrapping paper. "Tuna? You haven't eaten tuna in months."

"Figured I'd eat my usual."

"Your usual is a Meatball Marinara."

"Things change, right?"

"I… I guess." Dean took a seat beside him. This was odd; hadn't he wanted to cool things off? "So what did you do the whole day?"

"Stayed home and cleaned the place. Finally got into reading It by Stephen King. It was on my to be read list for ages."

"Sounds like you had a great day."

"I did."

He finished his meal with Dean making idle chat before he cleared after himself despite Dean's offering to help. As they left the dining room, he started for the stairs. The tank he had been wearing was sticking to his skin so he took it off as he climbed the stairs before releasing his black mane from the bun he had tied earlier.

Dean was mumbling something as he went into the guest room closest to their bedroom. Wait a minute. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Wiping off the devilish smile on his face, he stuck his head in Dean's temporary room. His boyfriend was reading his book with a frustrated look on his face. "I'll be taking a shower. If anyone asks for me, tell them I'd be with them in a minute."

"You're expecting company?" Dean asked as he stood up. "And you're showering now? You usually wait until you've taken your supplements."

"Nah it's okay. I'm feeling sticky all over so a shower sounds very tempting now."

He bit back a laugh when he saw Dean's eyes widen and his mouth agape. He recognised that look; it was a look his boyfriend always had before he would pounce on him. Not that Roman expected him to do that now but teasing was always fun.

"Who is this company?" Dean had followed him into the bedroom.

Roman shrugged as he took a fresh towel from his wardrobe. "You know him," he replied.

"Him?"

"Yeah."

"Is it a date?"

"No… I"m not sure. Are we allowed to date other people during cool off?"

"What do you think?" Dean sounded like he wanted to throttle him.

"Woah. I'm just asking. If you must know, he merely said he'd come over if work didn't get in the way."

"Roman Joseph Reigns."

"Dean Jonathan Ambrose, I'm trying to take a shower."

"So? I've seen you naked."

"But we're-"

"I know what we are, Roman. You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Doing what?" Roman acted innocent.

"I bet there is no guy. I'm calling bluff on it."

"Whatever, Dean."

"It took you long to move on from Xavier. Now you're moving so quickly from me."

Roman had to go there when he answered, "Because he looks like Xavier. That's what makes it easier."

Dean was staring at him in horror. "What did you say?"

"I said he looks like Xavier. That's what makes it easier to move on from you."

"I never said you could date other people, Roman," Dean snapped. "And how dare you! How dare you… you said you moved on from Xavier. You said… I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you." He took a step closer to Dean. "I'll always love you. And you need to get that in your head. When I'm with you, I don't compare you with him or anyone else for that matter. Remember what I told you before: you just do you. You're your own person and I love you like crazy because of that. You need to believe in yourself, Dean. You need to realise that you are enough for me. Not because of what people have told you. I wasn't the same man as I was in those videos they're showing. I grew a little wiser. I changed certain habits or have different likes now. Judge me for who I am now, Dean. This person standing in front of you."

Dean's eyes were on the floor. Roman pulled him into his arms and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry, Roman," his boyfriend cried, tears on the Samoan man's left shoulder as he clung onto him. "I'm so sorry. I'm fucking stupid."

"Hey, don't say that," he replied, stroking his back. "You're not stupid, Dean. You're in a position you've never been in before and that's okay. I understand. We're making our own memories, remember? That's why we moved here."

"Yeah, we did."

He held Dean at an arm's length, staring into his blue eyes. "Now what say you we shower together? I think you're sticky."

Dean laughed tearfully. "You're right. I think I need to be lathered with soap."

"I volunteer to help."

"You would, wouldn't you?"

* * *

James was coming home very late, Dean realised as he stroked the hair of a sleeping Roman. He'd give vague answers on why he couldn't be around for dinner when Dean had texted him earlier. There was a nagging thought that maybe he had gone back to Regal though Dean hoped with all his heart that he hadn't.

That would be an invitation for more trouble.

"Baby boy?" Roman mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?" Dean looked over to find the boxer's eyes still closed.

"You're still up?"

"Yep. Waiting for Young & Bold to start. Also just thinking about James."

"Yeah where has he been these few days?"

"I asked him that same question and his answer is always lots of paperwork though I guess that can't be too far fetched. Thing is he never had an amount like this for his job before."

"Maybe he got more clients," Roman suggested, his grey eyes searching Dean's face.

"Or maybe he went back to Regal."

"Really?"

"I don't know what to think, Roman."

"I think you need to stop speculating and just observe him discreetly." Roman gave him a quick peck. "If he does go back to Regal, I'd imagine it's because that old man has got leverage on him."

"Even if he does, how bad can it be? A sex tape with him doing some kinky stuff? I've done that once or twice."

Roman's eyes widened. "You have?"

"Yep."

"With who?"

"Corey. We wanted to try something stupid."

"And what's your kink?"

"Nothing too crazy. Ummm rough sex mostly. Bondage too…"

Roman looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure if I'm up for bondage but rough sex… I guess I could try that."

Dean grinned. "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"You're a real good sport, babe."

"Hey at least I can say I tried something new."

* * *

Roman kissed a soundly sleeping Dean on his cheek the next morning before closing the door behind him. Another gruelling training session he was looking forward to. He couldn't wait to whoop Coach's butt again.

"Oh hey Roman!"

He stopped mid steps, turning around to find James smiling at him as he bounded down the stairs. The blond was dressed in a white shirt over black pants, ready for work. "Good morning," the former champion greeted him.

"Listen I hope it's not asking a lot but I was hoping that you could give me some pointers on how to box for fitness."

"You want to learn how to box from me?"

"Well yeah. You're the best and since I'm staying here for a while, I figured it'd be easier to train with you."

Roman couldn't fault him on that; it would be easier to train James and then drive home with him after that. Still he needed to discuss it with Dean before giving the accountant an answer. "I'll let you know later, okay?"

"Sure."

When he got into the car, he sent a text message to Dean about James' request before he drove off. His boyfriend replied his message just as he reached Coach Rocky's home.

 _I'm okay with it. Just try not to pummel the guy to a pulp. Love you. Have a great day._

Roman smiled at the message lovingly before he asked Dean to inform the blond to meet him at Hit Hard at eight.

Coaching James.

This was going to be interesting.

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A heartfelt thank you for the kind words, favorites and follows :-)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

Dean surprised him by showing up for his training ten minutes before lunch break. Coach was practically grinning ear to ear at the sight of him. "Oh look who finally showed up."

Roman bit back a smile as Dean scratched the side of his head with an awkward smile. "Yeah I was busy," his boyfriend replied.

"I'll bet," Coach laughed before releasing Roman for his lunch break.

The Samoan boxer took in his boyfriend's outfit of the day: white t-shirt with blue denim jeans with a hole exposing the right knee. "Sexy knee."

Dean grinned at him cheekily. "I thought you loved my Ambooty."

"Oh you know I do." He laced his fingers with Dean's. "Come on. I'm starving."

"Can we go to Denny's? I've been craving for it since I woke up."

"Sure."

The drive was a quiet one with music from a classic rock station playing. "Hey, babe?"

"Mmm…"

"I've been thinking maybe we should on go on that English tour. Maybe during November or something."

Roman smiled. "No postponing this time, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. It's just that some time away would be nice, you know?"

"I know."

"How's training? You knocked your coach out already?"

"Still trying hard."

"Hit hard, hit often, right?"

"Right."

Denny's was crowded but both men managed to get a table. While Dean ate cheeseburger and he had the Grilled Chicken Breast Salad with Lime, Roman kept playing footsie with him underneath the table. "How soon before your comeback match?" his boyfriend asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest," Roman admitted. "I don't want stepping into the ring only to get my ass handed to me."

"That's true. The media will be relentless."

"Not to mention the fans."

Dean cocked his head. "Why do you think James wants to train with you?"

"I'm not sure but I have my eyes on him."

"Please go easy on the guy. I do not want to see a mangled body in our home."

Roman laughed. "Dean, I'm not going to spar with him. I'm going to teach him the basics first."

"So does that mean he'll be okay?"

"I don't see why not. If it makes you feel better, why don't you stay and watch?"

Dean seemed excited about it

Roman's phone started to vibrate. To his dismay, he saw Coach Ron's number flash across the screen. There was no second thought to reject the call as his finger slid over the red button.

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"Coach Ron," Roman mumbled, crumpling the grease wrapper.

"You really want to cut ties with him, huh?"

"It's not that. I have nothing to say to him. Well, nothing good anyways. When my mind is in the right place about the whole thing, I guess that'd be the best time to chat with him. Otherwise, I'd be seeing stuff I may regret so what's the point?"

"That's rather mature of you."

"Nah. It's just a sensible thing to do. Enough boxing talk. Can I get my scruff darling a sundae?"

Dean licked his lips. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Later that evening, Dean brought James to the gym where he was looking at the crowd, visibly intimidated. "I feel so out of place," he whispered.

"It feels like that at first but it'll be okay," Dean assured the blond. "Why don't you change first? There's a changing room over there."

"Sure."

Dean smiled to himself. He missed this place. After all, it was where he had met Roman, where he made decent friends and got a decent job too. Granted that his boss was his boyfriend but still… it was at this place that he felt as if he had a future to look forward to.

"Hey, baby boy."

Roman had walked in wearing a grey tank top over sweatpants with headphones hung around his neck, a beanie on his head. "Sexy," Dean teased him back.

"I think you need glasses," the Samoan man drawled as he removed the headphones. "Is he here yet?"

"Yeah."

"Great. The gym should be clearing out soon. Then we can practise in private."

Roman went into his office and shut the door. Dean guessed that he wanted to change in there. Seth had done a great job in Roman's absence. There seemed to be more people at this hour than previously.

James strode towards him, wearing a Nike t-shirt over boxing shorts. "Is this okay for boxing?"

Dean nodded. "It should be fine. Don't worry about it." He stared at James for a bit. "Why are you doing this again?"

"I'm just sick of being pushed about, Dean. I feel that by getting physical, I may be able to unleash my fury. You know?"

The door of Roman's office was opened. He was dressed in nothing but boxing shorts. When he was at Dean's side, he reached out to pinch the auburn haired man's left butt cheek. He gave Roman a heated look. Grabby hands meant sex tonight. "Ready, James?" his boyfriend asked.

"I think s-so," James stammered. "It's… uh… there's so many people here."

"More people is a good thing for me. Means that business is doing okay."

"Yeah but… Roman, I'm afraid to make a fool of myself."

Dean was convinced that Roman had the warmest smile he had seen on a human being. "It's normal to feel that way. But look at this way. You had the guts to walk into this place despite having zero experience. That itself says a lot. So don't worry, alright? As long as you show up and keep going at it, you'll get there."

"Thank you, Roman. I'm not looking to be a world champion or anything. So can I start boxing now?"

Roman shook his head. "Not yet. First I'll need to teach you some fitness and techniques to help your body get used to the routine."

"Go James!" Dean cheered as he watched Roman reach for a jumping rope.

James looked at the Samoan man. "I have to jump rope?"

"Yeah," Roman affirmed. "Jumping rope is very important in boxing. It helps to improve your endurance, your footwork and most importantly, balance."

Dean never knew that. He always assumed that it was a convenient form of warm up. A thought came into his head. "James, can you skip?"

"I'm average in jump rope," his friend admitted.

"That's okay," Roman assured him. "That's why you're here: to learn."

"It must have been easy for you."

"Not really. I was in constant pain for a week over." He passed to James the rope. "Ordinarily, you have to skip for about ten minutes, fifteen max. I think three to four minutes is fine for you this time around."

"O-okay." James started to swing and jump over the rope slowly.

Dean handed his boyfriend a bottled water when he sat down beside him. "What do you think?"

"It's too early to tell," Roman replied. "I think if he's got the heart to not give up, anything is possible."

"Ever the optimist."

"Well, I kind of have to be. No one wants to be told they suck. You're supposed to be encouraging them."

"You weren't exactly encouraged by Coach Ron."

"That's because I wanted to turn pro. James just wants to learn the sport."

"Still think he's up to something?"

"Best to be on your guard, right?"

Dean reluctantly admitted to himself that was true. His eyes fell on James who was on his seventh jump. "Right."

"By the way, I got the day off tomorrow and the day after. So what do you say we go on a date and make love all day long?"

He could feel himself getting excited at the idea of spending almost all day naked in bed with his Samoan boxer. "Sounds great. Maybe I should take you up on your offer to try something new."

And Roman flashed him a smirk. "Maybe you should."

* * *

Dean had a whole day planned with Roman on his first day off only to have Rusev and Lana surprise them both with a bottle of sparkling juice.

He seemed disappointed but flashed a smile regardless. Roman, however, was delighted to see his best friend, of course. Since he started training, he hardly saw his friends. "I was going to put up missing posters," Rusev laughed. "But I happened to walk by this place and I found you."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Lucky me being saved from the loving hands of Dean."

"Ha!"

"Would you like something to drink or is that bottle you've brought what we're having?"

"We can have this."

Dean accepted the bottle from Rusev before heading to the kitchen with Lana. Roman smiled after him.

"You look very happy," Rusev commented. " _I'm_ happy for you."

"Yeah I am," the boxer replied. "He's the reason for the smile on my face and the beat of my heart."

"That's good. Cheesy but good."

The two couples sat on the sofa while chatting idly. Dean was comfortable enough to lean against him, his head on the Samoan man's shoulder while they laughed about a story Roman had related about how Coach Rocky knocked him flat on his butt during the first sparring session.

"So how's the arm now, Dean?" Rusev asked.

"It's healing nicely," Dean beamed. "I can't wait till this cast comes off."

"You and me both," Roman agreed.

At some point, Rusev and him were playing FIFA 17. Roman didn't know much about soccer but he thought it'd be fun to try something new. He laughed as he tried to figure out the controls and the rules of the game.

Dean and Lana were supporting Rusev kicking his ass which his friend ended up doing.

"I'm going to go eat those cookies Dean baked this morning!" Roman pouted to the teasing from the three of them.

It was a good afternoon.

Rusev and Lana left at three. "Sorry, baby boy," Roman apologised when they were alone. "I know you wanted to have some fun."

"It's alright," Dean assured him. "I could use some sleep now."

"Actual sleeping?"

His boyfriend chuckled. "Yes. Actually sleeping, babe. Would be nice if you slept beside me."

Roman carried him in his arms bridal style. "Where else would I be but beside you?"

* * *

If there was one thing he loved about Roman, it was how he accommodated his best to the auburn haired man's interests. His boyfriend brought him to the opening of a three storey bookstore called Jack and the Bookstore.

Dean wasted no time in grabbing more books including Fantastic Beasts and Carrie.

His boyfriend threw in a bookmark with a picture of a worm coming out of an apple on top of a pile of books with the word "bookworm".

They were walking out of the bookstore, love dazed, when they caught sight of Regal standing outside his car by the road side. He seemed to be waiting for someone. "Should we spy on him?" Dean suggested. Of all the places in Carlisle...

Roman nodded briskly. "Sure. We'll sit in the car though. We can watch him from the mirror."

It was at that moment he hoped he was proven wrong about James. Dean hoped that his friend was not deceiving him or taking advantage of Roman's kindness. It was about fifteen minutes into their waiting when they caught sight of the same brunette they had spotted at Queen's previously.

"The hell is his deal with this guy?" Dean wondered aloud.

Roman frowned at the sight. "No idea but as long as James is far away from him, everything's okay."

But would it be? It was on his mind even when they had reached home. They were in the midst of drinking a nonalcoholic wine while sitting by the pool when Roman started to nuzzle his neck. "Dean?"

"Mmm…"

"I want to do it."

Dean laughed. "Real romantic, Roman."

"Oh I'm not looking for romance. I want it rough."

When Roman had hinted at it, Dean had thought he was just joking about it. But now? Especially the look his boyfriend was giving him, he'd be stupid to think otherwise. "What do you want your safeword to be?"

Roman thought hard. "Let's see… Delta."

What an odd choice. "Okay. Mine's Amber."

"So what happens?"

Dean had forgotten that his boyfriend had never had rough sex before. "Rip my tank top off."

"What? But Dean-"

"Just do it, Roman."

His boyfriend's hands were hesitantly tearing it. He would have laughed but he didn't wish to end up hurting his darling's feelings.

"Babe, do it fast. Where's the fury you keep for boxing?"

"It's my day off!"

Despite his words, Roman hastened to rip the top off and tossed it aside. Then he yanked Dean's boxers down, leaving the auburn haired man completely naked on the oversized outdoor lounge chair.

"Pull my hair," Dean instructed. "And bite my neck."

"Ummm okay?"

Roman seemed afraid to pull his hair. Dean guessed it was because he didn't want to hurt him. "Roman," he whined.

His boyfriend ran his hand through his auburn hair before he pulled it before pressing his lips against Dean's neck. Teeth lightly bit into his skin, planting kisses on Dean's face. Roman was a giant teddy bear, Dean decided. There was no way they could pull this off.

He must have sensed Dean's frustration because Dean found him then biting harder and nibbling his neck again. "That's it," he praised. "Let loose, babe."

Roman went lower and lower all the way to between his thighs. He lightly grazed his teeth along Dean's entire length, leaving him wanting more. Precum was starting to leak. "Suck me, babe," he moaned. "I want you to taste me."

When Roman did take him in his mouth, Dean raked his fingers through his boyfriend's long raven hair.

"That feels so good, babe," he moaned as Roman started to bop, his pink bud swirling near the slit of his aroused member. The Samoan man's tongue was like magic. It made Dean feel elevated, lust and desire running through his body. Dean pushed Roman's head down, wanting him to take him deeper into his mouth.

His eyes flew open to stare up at the stars before he turned his head to look towards the sliding doors leading to the kitchen. He yelped.

James was standing, by the door, looking at them with eyes as wide as saucers.

 _ **A/N LOL oh James… I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for the favorites, follows and kind words :-)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

Dean's baby blue eyes locked with James'.

It was a good thing that Roman was still in his clothes. The auburn haired man didn't want to think about how mortified his boyfriend would be if… if…

Well, he still had to tell Roman.

"Roman…"

It was hard though. The pleasure he was receiving was overwhelming, lust consuming his body as his boyfriend began to deep throated him. He arched his body in response. "Roman…"

Dean felt like he was at the edge of a cliff, about to fall off it. His body was traitorous, refusing to listen to his mind. It felt so good to be adored this way.

"Babe," he tried once more.

"Ssshhh…" Roman smashed his lips against his then, silencing him. And it worked for a moment until his mind screamed at him. It took everything in Dean to push his darling off.

The Samoan boxer was looking at him in confusion. "What's the matter, baby boy? You didn't like it?"

"My arm hurts," Dean fibbed.

"Oh! Dean, I'm so sorry."

"Nah, it's not your fault. It happens. Ummm can we just go to bed?"

"S-Sure…"

When Dean turned his head towards the direction of the sliding door, he found James gone.

Alone in their bedroom, Roman apologised profusely while they were in bed. Dean kissed him softly before snuggling up to him. "There's always tomorrow, babe."

"You're right," Roman yawned.

* * *

James had a hard time maintaining eye contact the next morning during breakfast with both Dean and him.

Roman wondered why.

His boyfriend was just as weird; Dean looked as if he wanted to run out from the dining room.

"Are you two okay?" he asked as he stirred his black coffee. "You're both acting unusual."

Dean's eyes were now darting about, looking at anywhere but James who was now perspiring.

The blond stood up. "I'll see you later. Late for work."

Roman smiled. "Okay. Don't forget about our session later. You can come at seven if you want."

James looked mortified. He all but ran from out upon hearing that.

"What did I say?" Roman was confused. Maybe the accountant still felt uneasy about training in front of people.

Dean laughed. "Nothing, babe."

"Mmmm…" He pulled his boyfriend onto his lap, stroking his clothed member. "What do you say we continue from we left off?"

"Fuck yes."

The universe certainly didn't agree when Roman's phone started ringing. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

Roman groaned when he saw Randy's number flashing on the screen.

"Maybe you should answer it, babe," Dean piped. "It could be important."

Roman answered it. "Hello?"

His friend's voice was cracked, as if he had been crying. "Roman?"

"Hey, man. What's wrong?"

"Coach is dead, Roman. Coach is dead." Randy started to break down.

He gasped. "Randy, what… how?"

"Heart attack… I… look, funeral is tomorrow at St Anthony's at nine. I hope to see you there."

The mobile slipped from his hand. Coach Ron was gone. He had been trying to get Roman two days before and he had been rejected.

"Babe?" Dean puzzled. "What happened?"

"Coach Ron has passed on," Roman trembled. "Heart attack."

"Oh, Roman…"

"Funeral's tomorrow. Dean, I have to go. I need to see him-"

His boyfriend, ever supportive, hugged him tight. "We'll go. Together. It's going to be alright, babe."

Roman really wished Dean was right.

* * *

Dean could do nothing for his boxing darling except make him a warm drink and hold his hand while he lied down on the couch, his head on Dean's lap.

He gently stroked Roman's forehead as his boyfriend stared at the ceiling, wide eyed.

The news was a surprise. Dean couldn't help but wonder if smoking cigars did that to Coach. He wasn't exactly in the best of shape.

He had sent Brennan words of condolences, offering his support during what he had no doubt was the hardest thing his friend had to endure so far.

His friend thanked him but said he had it all covered.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Wake me up when September ends."

While Roman slept on the couch, Dean cleaned the house slowly. His heart went out to his boyfriend. He couldn't imagine what it was like for him to lose Coach Ron considering how close they had been before he chose to train Brock Lesnar.

Another thought crossed his mind: was Brock mourning for the loss of his new coach? Or did he not care at all?

The blue eyed man returned to the living room to cover Roman with a throw. Even while sleeping, his boyfriend looked upset. Bending down, he placed a kiss on top of his forehead. Roman's face slowly eased, tension seemingly gone.

Grey eyes slowly opened, staring into his. Without saying a word, Roman pulled him down onto him.

Their lips fastened with Roman's hands gripping his butt. Dean moaned into the kiss as his boyfriend slid in his pink bud into the warmth of his mouth.

 _I love you…_

They grinded themselves against one another, creating a friction that shot sensations through him. As their kissing intensified, so did their dry humping. Dean rolled his hips and Roman met his thrusting halfway.

When he finally came, a moan escaped his lips before Roman captured it in his mouth, allowing his own orgasm to rock through him. Once his breathing calmed down, he planted a kiss on Dean's forehead. "Thank you, baby boy. I needed that."

"I know," Dean replied with a weak smile.

* * *

" _I can't go another round," sixteen year old Roman panted to Coach Ron as he leaned against the turnbuckle. "My knees are weak-"_

" _Oh you can't go another round or you don't want to?" Coach Ron countered._

" _I…" What was the difference? His knees felt like they were going to buckle. He heaved before taking a deep breath._

" _Listen to me. Take a break for fifteen minutes and come back into the ring."_

" _But-"_

" _I want to show you something."_

" _Can't you show it to me now?"_

 _His coach shook his head in disapproval. "Boy, didn't you tell me your knees were weak?"_

" _I'm curious," Roman retorted._

" _Alright."_

 _Coach Ron led him to a wall decorated with pictures of boxers who have trained there or boxers he had fought with. Roman admired the photos until he spotted one in gold frame of him at eight years old standing beside a scowling Coach Ron who had his hand on Roman's left shoulder._

" _See this wall?" his coach asked him. "It's my wall of fame."_

" _My… my picture's on it."_

" _That's because you're a future champion. Remember, Roman; every champion was a contender once. You have the heart of a champion. There's no denying that. All you have to do now is prove it. And I know you can do that."_

" _You do?"_

" _You're damn right I do."_

As he stared at Coach Ron in the casket in the church, that one memory stood out. Dean held his hand, not letting go of it once. It gave Roman comfort knowing that his boyfriend was his pillar who stood by him through the sunshine and the rain.

Coach Ron looked so different but he guessed it was the makeup they had applied on his face. Without a second thought, he bent down and placed a kiss on his late former coach's forehead.

"Roman."

Randy gave him a hug and he returned it. His friend also shook Dean's hand

"Sorry we had to meet like this again under such circumstances," Randy began.

"What happened?"

"Brock did."

The Samoan boxer narrowed his eyes. "What? What do you mean Brock did?"

"Brock and him had an argument during sparring session. Coach had been feeling unwell for about a week prior to this. That brute snapped and shoved him down and… Anyways, the doctors tried the best they could. So did we."

Roman bowed his head. Dean reached for his hand, squeezing it.

"He did speak about you," Randy added. "He regretted the way things turned out between you both. But the gym was not making money, Roman. He was desperate."

"There's no point in rehashing that, is there? He's gone and he's never coming back." He looked around the room. "Where's Brock?"

"Bastard never showed up."

"When Coach was lying on the floor, did he even helped him up?"

His friend seemed reluctant to answer before shaking his head. "No. He just got out of the ring, grabbed his stuff and left."

Anger coursed through his body. Roman could feel the veins throbbing in his neck as he clenched his jaw. Brock was no boxer; he was a thug. He had no respect for any form of the sport including his trainers.

At that moment, Roman wanted nothing more than to jab his face.

Randy excused himself to welcome other mourners, some of whom Roman recognised as friends of Ron's. He nodded his head to a few who offered him words of condolences. "Where's Brennan?" he asked Dean after shaking hands with former middleweight champion, Teddy Long.

"He'll be coming later," his boyfriend answered. "He went home early this morning."

"It must be devastating for him."

"And you. This man was like a grandfather to you too."

There was no denying that fact. Was there nothing Dean did not observe? "He was." Roman pressed his lips against Dean's forehead. "Dean?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm so thankful that you're mine."

* * *

Dean knew Roman had been a former heavyweight boxing champion; an undefeated one at that. But he did not expect him to have so many friends swarming him. It was like a meet and greet.

"Roman's an all around nice guy," Randy mumbled as he watched Roman laugh quietly with a Mexican man at a corner in the room. "He just has this sunny disposition."

"I'm glad that he's the way he is," Dean replied. "I'm glad he's nothing like Brock."

"Brock… I swear that man is not human. He's all about the money. He doesn't care about the sport. He doesn't care about the fans. I'm not sure if he even cares about Paul."

"So what happens now? To the gym?"

"I'm not sure. I can't afford to buy it. I guess we'll have to see who wants to buy it."

Roman came over to join them, his hand on Dean's waist. "What time's the burial?"

Randy exhaled. "At three. We put up a sign in front of the gym, letting them know we'd be closed until further notice."

"Further notice?"

"Yeah. Until the will has been read out and-"

"Grandpa wanted you to have the place."

All three men found Brennan standing still in a black suit and tie. He had a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Grandpa would have wanted Roman to have the place. I know because he said so many times before."

Dean felt Roman tensed beside him. "Excuse me," his boyfriend said before he strode out of the room.

"Sorry, Dean," Brennan apologised. "I didn't mean to-"

"No. You were just telling him what was your grandfather's wish."

"Grandpa loved Roman as much as he loved me. I don't give a damn about boxing, Dean. But Roman does. He lives and breathes boxing like Grandpa."

"Why not give it to Randy though?"

Randy's lips trembled. "As much as I like boxing, I'd rather train people than run a gym. Roman has the experience. He also grew up in that gym. It was where he started."

"Since he was eight," Dean added. "I can't imagine dedicating my life to something that young."

"You should have seen him, man," Brennan recalled. "He waited outside through sunshine and rain, just waiting for my Grandpa to let him in… to be trained. I remember thinking what the hell? Does this kid have no life? Those few times I went to visit Grandpa, I saw him skipping ropes and learning footwork. He never stopped to play with me outside. I don't think he even knew who I was. We only said hello to one another a couple of times. He was always so engrossed with boxing. Honestly, I think Randy and I can agree that there's no one more suitable to run that gym than him."

"But Roman wants to step back into the ring. Hit Hard is being managed by his best friend since he's busy training to get back into shape." He hugged Brennan then. "You okay?" he whispered in his friend's ear.

"I am," Brennan replied. "Thank you."

"I'll be outside for a while."

"Yeah. Talk to him. I know this must be hard for him too."

Dean nodded before heading towards the direction he had seen Roman walking. His boyfriend was sitting inside his car, leaning back against the seat. When he got in, just as he had closed the door, the former champion reeled him in for a kiss.

He caressed Roman's cheek lightly, reciprocating the fierce liplock.

When his boyfriend seemed to have calm down, he broke the kiss, giving gentle pecks before stopping. "Thank you, Dean."

"You've got to stop thanking me, babe. I'm your partner, remember? I'd do anything for you. You know that."

"I loved him."

"I know."

"These last few weeks, after the betrayal… I was so mad at him. But now, seeing him in the casket like this, it just got to me. This man has taught me everything I know."

"He wants you to have the gym. It was where you grew up in, babe."

"That's just it. How am I supposed to run two gyms? If it wasn't for Seth, I'd be going crazy running back and forth between Hit Hard and training. Maybe if I let Randy-"

"Randy doesn't want to run it, Roman. He wants to train people instead. And before you say it, neither does Brennan. His interest is not in this sport for sure."

His boyfriend stared out the window. Droves of people were going into the church, some dabbing their eyes. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you help me to run it?"

To say he was surprised was an understatement. "Babe-"

"I mean I have the confidence that you'll be able to do so. You don't have to feel obligated to say yes. I just wanted to know if you'd be interested to."

"This is a big decision. I'm going to have to think about it, babe."

Roman squeezed his hand. "You take all the time you need. Like I said, it's your decision to make. I'll accept it no matter what you choose."

That right there was one of the reasons why he loved Roman so much. But Dean had to know one thing. "And if I turned it down?"

"I'll find someone else."

"And if that person does the same?"

There was no answer for that but Dean had a feeling about what the answer would be.

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also thank you for the love you guys have shown this fic. I appreciate it so much. :-)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

Hard jabs were thrown on the punching bag.

Every hit did nothing to take his anger away; it merely intensified it. So he swung even harder. The bag swung back and he gave it an upper cut.

 _The priest made the Sign of the Cross over Coach Ron's body._

 _Eternal rest grant unto him, O Lord.  
And let perpetual light shine upon him._

 _May he rest in peace._

 _Amen._

 _May his soul, and the souls of all the faithful departed, through the mercy of God rest in peace._

 _Amen._

 _As people slowly walked away, Roman stood there with Dean holding his hand saying his goodbye before they followed behind the mourners._

A left hook to the bag again.

"Roman?"

He stopped punching at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. Dean's arms wrapped around his waist from behind. A soft kiss from those sweet lips to his sweaty right shoulder. "You're supposed to be asleep," Roman said.

"I could say the same to you."

"I'm training."

"In the middle of the night?"

"I'm a fighter."

"And I'm your boyfriend. I worry about you." Dean slowly turned him around to face him. "Come back to bed."

"One more punch."

Dean pressed his lips against his. "Bed. Now."

"Dean-"

"Don't make me drag you, Roman."

He sighed as he allowed his boyfriend to pull him up the stairs to their bedroom. Once the door was shut, Dean strode towards him with a purpose and slowly began to undress him before pushing him into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, Roman stepped underneath it. His boyfriend poured the coconut milk body wash cream in the palm of his hands before lathering the boxer's body with it despite his protests. Roman let out a quiet sigh as he felt the gentle touches all over his body. "You're getting wet," he murmured.

"S fine."

"No, it's not."

Roman helped him to remove his clothes. Fuck. He needed Dean; he needed him badly. Needed his gentle words, his touches… his love.

Once they were cleaned and towel dried, they collapsed on the bed, snuggling beneath the comforter. Roman smiled a little when Dean started to comb his long raven hair. His boyfriend was looking at him with affection and understanding.

What the hell did he do to deserve Dean Ambrose?

"Just relax, okay?" his boyfriend murmured. "I know it's hard, Roman but you're not alone. I'm here for you… always."

* * *

Dean woke up finding Roman still sound asleep. He covered the boxer's sleeping form with the comforter before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Maybe he ought to discourage him from training today.

He was sure that Coach Rocky would have no problems with it.

Once he had freshened up, he headed downstairs to fix breakfast for them. James had sent him a text before he had gone down to the exercise room last night, informing him that he was staying over at his own apartment for the night as he had finished work late.

The auburn haired man had thought it was odd but at the time, his concern had been Roman.

As he whisked the eggs, he realised that Roman and him hadn't discussed about who the mysterious brunette who was always seen with Regal was. He shook his head. They could discuss it some other time, he supposed.

There was something else that needed to be discussed and that was Coach Ron's gym. By taking on the gym, he would have to cut back on school, perhaps even drop out.

This was not an easy decision to make.

He was in the middle of pouring orange juice into the glass when Roman came into the kitchen, looking fresh in a black tank and dark blue denim jeans. "Good morning," Dean greeted him.

Roman gave him a peck on his lips. "Good morning, baby boy."

"I made breakfast."

"I can see that. You do too much for me."

"Believe it or not, I love taking care of you. What do you want to do today? And don't say train."

His boyfriend nodded. "Okay. No training. I'm down with anything actually. What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe head on down to Carlisle Giant Mart? I need to pick up a few things."

"Sure."

Dean reached for Roman's plate but his boyfriend stopped him, crushing him in his arms. "I love you," the Samoan man declared. "I love you. I love you. I love you…"

He raised his lips to his boyfriend's, sealing his vow with a kiss.

* * *

Carlisle Giant Mart was not packed with people when the two lovers walked in with a cart. Dean wanted chicken breasts, fresh milk, lettuce and ice cream. Roman waited patiently as his boyfriend stopped every now and then to read labels on the packaging.

"What do you want to eat today?" Dean asked as he placed a can of tuna back on the shelf.

"Anything from a can," Roman replied.

"Roman…"

"Baby boy, your arm is still in a cast. I'm not going to have you cook."

"I made breakfast this morning."

"And I'm still upset you did that."

"Are we seriously going to argue over this?"

"Dean, please. We'll order take out, okay?"

"I'm not an invalid, Roman."

"I'm aware of that."

"Let me try then," Dean insisted. "Please."

Roman didn't have the heart to say no to him again especially with the look he was giving. Those blue eyes of his. That scruffy beard. Dean looked hot as always in his leather jacket and jeans. He had it bad for his auburn haired darling. "Alright. But nothing fancy, okay?"

His boyfriend kissed him on his cheek. "No promises."

"Dean!"

Dean's sweet tooth was begging for more ice cream so they bought a dozen pints of various flavors including butterscotch and vanilla. His boyfriend had been deciding about buying whipped cream when Roman caught sight of Brock walking with Paul of all people towards the sports drinks section.

He asked Dean to excuse him for a minute before he headed towards the duo. "...it's not when other people expect you to do things," his former manager was saying to the man they dubbed the Beast Incarnate. "They expect you to do things that will play into their hands. That's not what Brock Lesnar-" Paul stopped short when he finally noticed Roman standing there, glaring at Brock who was openly smirking at him. "Roman! How have you been? You know I've been wanting to call you-"

"I want a match," Roman demanded. "I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. I want you in a ring. No title on the line. Just me and you."

Paul was panicking. "Ummm my client's not available-"

"Wasn't giving him an option."

"If this is about your late coach-"

"It is." His eyes never left Brock's. The asshole was not sorry about what he had done. Roman could see it. He clenched his fists, ready to swing at him.

"What's going on here?"

Dean.

"Please tell your boyfriend that violence is not the answer-" Paul begged.

"Roman?" Dean asked. "What-"

"What about it, Brock?" Roman taunted. "You can't keep hiding behind Paul's ass all the time. Why don't you man up and meet in the ring? Let's see you try to push me around the way you did with Coach Ron."

"Roman!" his boyfriend gasped. "No. Look, he's-"

"I accept," Brock answered.

"I knew you would."

Brock chuckled a little before he turned his back and continued walking with a protesting Paul behind him.

"You haven't stepped into the ring for years."

Roman shrugged. "Coming to four years actually."

"Roman, are you crazy?" Dean gawked. "Brock Lesnar not only looks like he can kill you, I think he actually really can. Get out of it while you still can."

"No, Dean. I won't."

"He's going to win."

"Even if he does, I'm going to take a piece of him with me. I believe that and you should too." He didn't wait for a reply, choosing to push the cart to the dairy section.

* * *

They went their separate ways when they reached home.

Dean took it upon himself to research more on Brock Lesnar. While Roman was a beauty to watch in the ring - he had grace and style - Brock was a force to be reckoned with in the ring. He had no mercy, no sportsmanship too. He walked off without letting the referee raise his hand, a menacing smile on his face.

Roman actually took the time to help his opponent up.

There was no way his boyfriend was going to last with a beast like that in the ring with him.

"Alright!" Dean said as he walked into the exercise room. "Let me give you a nickel's worth of advice, alright? You haven't fought anyone in almost four years. He just pummeled that Shelton Benjamin guy to a bloody pulp. Just let it go and figure something else out."

Roman stopped punching the bag and stared at him. "Why don't you let it go, Dean? I'm doing this with or without your support."

"Damn it, Roman! I don't want to lose you again! Is it so difficult for you to see that?!" He punched the wall before storming out.

Roman was hot on his heels after him when he left the room. His boyfriend spun him around. "Dean-"

"No! This isn't just about you, Roman. It's about us. How do you expect me to support you when the chances of you getting beaten up badly are very high? You want to spend months in hospital? This guy will knock you into next week!"

Roman huffed before sitting down on the couch. "You won't lose me," he mumbled softly.

"Oh really?" Dean asked. "How do you know? Can you guarantee me that? You can't beat him, Roman!"

His boyfriend glared at him. "Damn it, Dean. Give me a break!"

"Oh you'll get a break when he breaks you in half. What were you thinking challenging him, Roman?"

"I was thinking revenge, okay? Was that what you wanted to hear me say?" The boxer got to his feet. "I want to hurt him so bad for what he did to Coach Ron! I want him to suffer! Look, I know you've watched my old boxing videos but this fight is going to be different, Dean. Coach Rocky is nothing like Coach Ron. He's teaching me things that I've never focused on before. I'm using muscles that I've never used before. I'll be doing things in the ring I've never done before. So don't give up on me before I even start."

Words were one thing but actions… He was never afraid for anyone the way he was about Roman. Dean reached for his left hand. "It's… Roman, it's going to be hard to see you get hit. I don't think that I can take it."

"I know, baby boy. But it'll get easier along the way."

"No. If I see him hit you, I'd be tempted to punch him myself except he'd probably send me to Uppercut City."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Roman pulled him into his arms. Dean gave him a quick kiss before looking into his eyes. "I hope you teach that son of a bitch a lesson he'll never forget."

"I will. Don't you worry about that. He's going to learn that you don't touch my family and think you can get away with it. He's going to be dealt with."

* * *

"What's wrong with your boy?"

Roman followed Coach Ron's gaze to where Dean was walking outside the ring, back and forth. He was back at training. His boyfriend had insisted on following him to catch him in action. "He's nervous."

"Nervous?" Coach Rocky repeated.

"I challenged Brock Lesnar to a fight," Roman revealed.

His coach laughed. "That's some balls you have there, kid."

"Well…"

"When's the fight?"

'We haven't set a date yet."

"Hmmm… I won't say you can't. I won't say you can either. Why don't we continue doing what we're doing until his camp comes back to us?"

"It's your call, Coach."

"Damn right it is!" Coach Rocky laughed again before leaning near the ropes. "Stop worrying your pretty head!" he shouted to Dean. "He's in good hands."

Dean looked taken aback. "I can't not worry. What kind of boyfriend would that make me?"

"Gotta have some faith in him. He needs someone who believes in him."

Roman tapped Coach Rocky on his back before he stepped out of the ring. "You okay?" he asked his scruffy love after pulling him aside. "I thought we were okay yesterday."

"We are but I still worry, you know? Someone has to."

"Dean-"

"I love you more than I love myself, Roman. You mean everything to me. How am I supposed to-"

Roman's heart swelled hearing the first sentence. He cut his boyfriend off by sealing his lips over hungrily. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be alright. I know I will."

"But how can you be so sure, Roman?"

"Because I have you. As long as you're there with me, I'll be alright. I love you, Dean. You're the other half of me."

"Fuck, Roman!" Dean claimed his lips this time.

Coach Rocky tsked with good humor. "You two lovebirds done with your love fest? Cuz I need to borrow the Samoan Thor here."

"Samoan Thor?" Dean puzzled.

"Yeah. Your man dishes out punches that can break your jaw."

Dean shivered.

Roman gave him a chaste kiss. "I promise that I don't lay hands on my loved ones." He gave Coach Rocky a look. "Really, Coach? Trying to scare him?"

"I'm just playing. Roman's a good kid."

The auburn haired man rolled his eyes. "Great humor you have there, Rocky."

"Why thank you, Dean. That's very kind of you."

Roman slid back into the ring and bounced to his feet. "We're going to talk like women at the marketplace all day?" he teased Coach Rocky.

"Oh hell no!"

"Good. Because I'm about to beat your ass again." Roman rang an imaginary bell. "Ding, ding!"

 _ **A/N So the challenge has been issued to Brock. We're heading for Rumble in the Jungle, folks! Thank you for your kind comments thus far. I hope you're enjoying the story :-)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

On the same day that Brock's camp sent out word to the media on when the fight with Roman was happening, James returned back to their home.

It was on the tip of Dean's mouth to demand his friend's whereabouts but he decided to leave it be… for now. Roman had given him a quizzical look when he stopped by for lunch that day. "James is back?" he asked as he threw on his hoodie.

"Oh yeah he is," Dean replied, admiring Roman's sweaty physique.

"And did he say why he all but disappeared on us for a week?"

"Apparently he had a lot of work to do."

"Hmmm… it's not tax season yet."

"I'm not sure, Roman. I'm afraid that he's in cahoots with Regal to be honest."

"You have a bad feeling about it?"

"Well, yeah."

Roman slid his arm around Dean as they walked towards the front door. "Let's try to restrict our conversations in front of him if it bothers you so much."

His boyfriend brought him to Subway where they both had the Meatball Marinara meal. "Are you sure ready to face him?" Dean couldn't help but ask.

"Yep."

"Roman, it's in two months."

"And I'll be ready. I'll hit hard like I did all those previous times." Roman chewed on his sandwich, deep in thought. "So I was wondering if you'd like to check in a hotel in Bradford. You know just over the weekend for some quality time."

"But James is in our home."

"Well, let's ask him to stay over at his own place. I mean he had no problems disappearing. If it bothers you, I'll have Seth sleep over with Sasha or something."

"That sounds better." That house was something of a sentimental value to Dean. It was their home. They built it together, the both of them. It was also a sign of commitment from Roman. "What's in Bradford?"

"Nothing much. Nice beaches apparently."

"I love beaches. I remember our first time being on the beach so…"

Roman grinned cheekily. "Oh I'm sure we can sneak one in in Bradford."

Dean's heart quickened. "Don't get my hopes up for nothing."

"Don't worry. It's a promise."

After Roman and him went their separate ways, Dean decided to pay Hit Hard a visit. The gym was surprisingly busy. He found Seth in the office typing fast on the computer. "Hey Seth!" he greeted as he walked in.

"Hey!" Seth cheered. "Dean! How are you?"

"Bored. I suppose you've seen the news."

"About Roman and Brock? Oh yeah. I can't wait. Oh and just a head's up. You're going to be a little dried up during this period. Well for a month at least."

"What do you mean?"

"No sex for a month."

Dean gave him a look. What did Seth mean? "Very funny, Seth."

"I'm serious. When Roman had a match, he usually refrained from having sex for a month before his big fights. It's a common thing with fighters."

Was that why he wanted to bring Dean to Bradford? "But why no sex?"

"Well every time a male ejaculates, his testosterone is lessened. And fighters need lots of those; it's for their aggression."

The auburn haired man made a mental note to ask Roman about it. "Well, all talk of my sex life aside, I was wondering if I could be attached to you for a week or so. You know, to see you run this place."

"Are you going to take over-"

"I'm considering."

Seth nodded as he tidied up the desk. "I'd be happy to help you, Dean."

"Thanks, Seth."

"Now why don't we get something to munch on? I'm craving for some hot chocolate."

* * *

"Your jabs are getting stronger."

Roman smiled at Coach Rocky's compliment as he sipped his water. "Thanks, Coach. I still think I can do better though."

"And you will, Roman. That's a good attitude too. Never be complacent. Always push yourself more. Two months will come fast."

"Yeah. I just want to teach him a lesson. That's all."

"Hmmm… and pummel him to a bloody mess?"

"He deserves it." Roman paused. "I just want to punish him."

Coach Rocky patted him on the back. "Well, let's call it a day now."

"Thanks, Coach."

"You can use the guest bathroom to shower."

"Is that your polite way of saying I stink?"

"Nah. It's my way of telling you to treat this like your own home."

They shared a smile before the Samoan man stepped out of the room towards the guest room on the second floor.

At the rate he was coming here, it _was_ starting to feel like home.

* * *

"Hey, Coach," Dean greeted as he walked into the empty gym room. "Where's Roman? We're supposed to have dinner at Luigi's."

"Shower," Coach Rocky replied, wiping the punching bag.

"He never showers here."

"I suggested it."

"Why? Was that your way of telling him he stunk?"

Coach Rocky chuckled. "You two are definitely dating. He said the same thing."

The blue eyed man smiled before he decided to ask the one thing that was on his mind, that kept creeping back, "Do you think he'll be ready?"

"Boxing is Roman's whole life. Before there was you, before there was Xavier… it was his first love."

"Yeah you can definitely see his passion for it; he lives and breathes it. But is it enough?"

"He used to be jealous of Roman."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Brock," Coach Rocky continued. "Roman is fast with his hands and feet. Great stamina too. Brock is slow. Not slow as a snail… just slower than Roman."

"But Brock's like a beastly machine. Roman… Roman-"

"Roman's trained almost his whole life in boxing. He's beaten Brock in all their confrontations. I have faith he'll do well in this one too." Coach Rocky patted his back. "And you need to have faith in him, Dean. He needs you in his corner."

"I'm trying to be positive."

"Try harder."

Dean tapped his fingers on his neck. "I will," he agreed. "I got to ask you something though. It's about boxers and sex."

"Yeah, kid. He's not touching you a month before the fight."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. I'm not. It's a well known fact. Google it."

* * *

As Roman and him waited at the traffic light ten minutes away from Luigi's, Dean couldn't help himself from asking, "How did Xavier do it?"

Roman gave him a quick glance before looking straight ahead at the traffic. "Do what?"

"You know, control his sexual urges when you abstained from sex for a month."

"Oh. So you know about that."

"Seth told me in passing. Is that why we're going to Bradford?"

Roman laughed, the sound of it warming Dean's heart. "No. I really want to spend quality time away from Carlisle." The light turned green so Roman continued driving. "As for Xavier, well he handled it the way anyone would: masturbated."

"So I'm supposed to jerk myself off for a month?"

"Baby boy, it's your body."

"Will you help me?"

"You've never done that before?" Roman sounded surprised.

Dean replayed the question in his head and realised what it sounded like. "No. I mean would you… you know jerk me off occasionally?"

There was a pause before Roman finally answered, "Yeah. I'll help you."

If he thought Roman looked turned off, he was wrong; he had the widest smile on his handsome face.

* * *

The weekend could not have arrived fast enough.

Roman was excited to bring Dean to Bradford; they both deserved the vacation, no matter how short. Seth and Sasha had arrived just as they were leaving so the house would be well taken care of.

James didn't look too thrilled being told that he had to stay back at his apartment after Dean and him had returned home from their dinner at Luigi's that day. He had tried to hide his disappointment but Roman could see right through him.

The Royce Hotel was a five star hotel surrounded by lush greenery and landscaped gardens facing a private beach. Roman had made a booking for their suite room; he really wanted to pamper Dean this weekend.

"Wow," Dean breathed as they entered the one bedroom suite. "Look at this place. A private balcony facing the beach!"

Roman couldn't agree more; it was quite the view with the white sandy beach and clear sky.

The room had the usual hotel amenities. There was also a sitting and dining room with a-

"Nespresso machine!" Dean thrilled.

"Uh baby boy? We have that at home," Roman reminded him.

"I know but I can't live without it!"

They unpacked their bags before Dean jumped on the bed with a cheeky smile.

The tease.

Roman climbed onto it before sitting down on him to the point their clothed members were pressed against one another. Dean's eyes widened slightly. "I'm going to bang you until next week," the grey eyed man declared.

Dean burst out laughing. "Literally."

Roman slid his hands underneath his love's t-shirt, enjoying the feel of his skin against his palms before slowly lying on top of him. The smell of Dean's cologne was driving him crazy in a good way. The boxer couldn't help but start to nibble his boyfriend's earlobe.

"Roman…" Dean groaned.

"Mmm… you smell so good, baby boy."

"I want to have sex on the beach."

"Tonight."

"But-"

Roman kissed him then, cutting his words off. Dean gripped his arms as the former champion deepened their liplock, full intending to ravish him from head to toe.

He loved the sound his boyfriend would make whenever his neck was attacked with kisses so Roman did just that next.

"Fuck, Roman," Dean moaned out. "We just got here."

"Never stopped us before," Roman huskily answered. "I want you, Dean."

He covered Dean's lips with his again before slowly peeling his t-shirt off. His boyfriend's blue eyes were slowly admiring him; it made Roman feel desired and he could feel his length hardening.

"I love your hair down," Dean admitted.

Roman let his hair flow down his back when he released it from his man bun; Dean licked his lips. "Now, we're going to have to strip you too," Roman said.

"Gladly."

* * *

They had lunch at Charlie's' Grill, the elegant all day dining restaurant in the hotel which offered a wide variety of cuisine. Roman had the black pepper lamb chop while Dean ordered lobster roll. It must have been delicious because his boyfriend commented that he wanted to check the in room dining menu when they returned from their sight seeing.

Roman and him strolled hand in hand at the local farmer's market a good two miles away from the hotel where Dean bought some charcoal roasted caramel flavored coffee before they sat down and listened to live music of a bossa nova band playing on a lawn.

It was a good start to the day until Dean suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked, trying to follow his boyfriend's line of vision. "Did you see something?"

Dean shook his head. "Not something, but someone. Roman, I saw James!"

 _ **A/N James, James… Thank you for your kind reviews, favorites and follows :-) I appreciate it.**_


	17. Chapter 17 (Part 1 of 2)

Seventeen

(Part 1 of 2)

 _This thorn in my side  
Yes, this thorn in my side is from the tree  
This thorn in my side is from the tree I've planted  
It tears me and I bleed and I bleed_

"Are you sure?" Roman asked, immediately standing up.

"Very sure," Dean insisted. "What's he doing here?"

Roman didn't know but he was sick of games. He rued the day James met Regal. "Let's go find him."

"Okay. But what are we going to say?"

Roman shrugged as Dean led him to the direction where he saw James. The blond was shaking when Roman tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh… hey… Roman," he said softly before looking at Dean. "Dean."

"What are you doing here?" Roman demanded. "Why the hell are you following us?"

"Roman," Dean jumped in, standing in front of him. "Don't. I'll deal with him."

His boyfriend was giving a pleading look which left Roman no choice; he wanted Dean to be happy.

"Fine," the boxer agreed reluctantly. "I'll be at the coffee booth." He walked away without another word towards his intended direction.

The organic coffee booth was swarmed with people from different age groups. Roman decided to buy an Italian roast coffee when it came to his turn.

 _Love me tender  
Love me long  
Take me to your heart  
For it's there that I belong  
And we'll never part_

Roman froze.

Xavier's and his song.

Three years coming to four and he still felt the pain whenever he heard the song. Maybe not as intense as it was when he went on that double date with Rusev and Lana with Dean to Cosmo Bistro a few months back but still painful all the same.

He paid for his coffee before leaving the booth.

Roman wondered if there would ever be a day where he didn't miss Xavier, where he didn't feel like he sobbing the way he wanted to now.

It seemed like it was only yesterday that they had found out about the devastating illness that would rob them of their happiness, their promised future.

" _The results don't look promising," Dr Page said, looking at the scans. "I'm afraid that you have stage 4 lung cancer, Mr Woods."_

 _Roman gasped as he grabbed Xavier's hand. "Can… can… cancer?"_

" _Yes, Mr Reigns."_

" _But Xavier doesn't smoke!"_

" _Passive smoking can also be the cause, Mr Reigns."_

" _But you can fix it, right? We'll go to any chemotherapy and-"_

 _Xavier cut him off mid sentence, staring at Dr Page. "How long do I have?"_

 _The Samoan man stared at his stoic faced boyfriend, stunned. Surely, Xavier wasn't giving up so soon. A part of Roman knew he was being irrational but he would grasp at straws if he had to. He couldn't lose Xavier; he just couldn't!_

" _Six months max," Dr Page revealed. "I'm afraid that the cancer had advanced faster than we previously thought. We're going to schedule to meet you for a scan on your brain next."_

" _Why my brain?"_

" _When we did the MRI scan, we saw some growth there. We'll need to do another one to see how far along it has spread."_

 _This could not be. Roman couldn't lose Xavier. They were supposed to be together for the rest of their lives. That was always the plan. Now he had to prepare for a life without him? There was no life without him!_

" _There are support groups for you to turn to-"_

" _We don't need support groups!" Roman snapped. "We need a cure!"_

 _Dr Page's expression was one of graveness. "There is no cure, Mr Reigns. I'm sorry."_

 _Xavier merely squeezed his hand. Roman looked down at their clasped hands. Six months from now, they wouldn't be able to do this anymore._

 _Six months from now, their lives would never be the same again._

"Roman?"

The grey eyed man shook his head and found Dean standing behind him, his face lined with confusion. "You okay?"

No. He wasn't. Suddenly, he felt a crushing pain in his heart. "You… uh… want to head back to the hotel?"

"Sure. We can watch Netflix and chill."

Roman nodded. "Where's James?"

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, let's just relax in bed."

When they stopped by the concierge to ask if they could book a table for dinner later that night, the manager passed Roman a brown paper wrapped package with his name written on it. "Do you know who delivered this?"

"A man wearing shades and a NY Yankees cap," the manager replied. "Was about five feet nine."

Roman thanked him and made his way to the elevator with Dean. "I wonder what's inside," his boyfriend remarked. "Hopefully it's food."

"Maybe it's from Brock," Roman smirked.

"Fuck... then throw it away."

When Dean went to the bathroom, Roman tore the package open and found a book entitled _When Your Soulmate Dies: A Guide to Healing Through Heroic Mourning_. His hands trembled as he stared at the book. Who the hell thought that this would be a good gift? It was bad enough he was missing Xavier so much but this...

"Well, what is it?" Dean's voice floated as his footsteps got closer. "Is it a box of chocolates or something?"

Roman felt the book being snatched from his hands, his mind in a whirlwind.

"What the fuck?!" Dean yelled. "Is this some kind of a sick joke?!"

He would have answered Dean yes but as it was he felt like throwing up so he pushed his boyfriend aside to go the bathroom, slamming the door shut. A moment later, he heard a knock on his door. "Roman?"

"Give me a moment, Dean," he pleaded, hands in his face now as he sat down on the covered toilet seat.

"Alright," Dean replied, reluctance no doubt on his part. "I'm just outside, okay?"

"Okay."

He knew he should be realistic about the whole thing by asking them to view CCTV footage but what difference would it have made? That damn book would probably help in the long run, he supposed.

Losing his soulmate.

As if he needed another reminder of that.

When he had time to compose himself, he stepped outside of the bathroom. Dean was sitting on the bed and immediately stood up. "Can I have the book, Dean?"

Dean passed it to him slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Roman glanced briefly at the summary before putting it in his bag.

"Roman?"

"Yeah?" He turned to face Dean who was now lying down on the bed with a remote.

"Don't let some bastard try to bring you down. Someday, when you two reunite, you'll get to hold him again."

* * *

When he woke up, Dean immediately went to the bathroom to draw Roman a bath while the former heavyweight champion was asleep. They had watched a documentary on fast food on the Discovery Channel before both of them ended up dozing off.

He knew those lavender sea salts would come in handy. Dean poured an approximate amount into the water and mixed it with his hand.

"Baby boy, what are you doing?"

He found Roman standing at the entrance. "Something for you to destress in."

"I don't need that… I need… I need you."

Dean smiled. "Well, let's get in together then. Ever done it in a bathtub?"

"No… does a jacuzzi count?"

"I guess… oh well. It's still new to you in a way; we've yet to do it in one. Practice makes perfect, remember?"

Finally a small smile appeared on his boyfriend's face. "I remember."

"So don't you think we're both wearing too much clothing?"

Roman didn't say anything, simply leaning forward to kiss him softly. Dean sighed inwardly before wounding his arms around his boyfriend's neck. He could feel Roman holding back but that was to be expected, especially after what he had just been given.

Dean wasn't going to push him, no matter how hard it was.

Even if he wanted Dean to leave so that he could heal, the blue eyed man would do it. He just wanted him to have a peace of mind and happiness.

"If you're not up for it, babe," Dean said softly, breaking the kiss, "it's okay. We can just watch a movie or something."

Roman slowly sat down on the edge of the bathtub, deeply troubled. "Dean, I don't want you to think you're just a stand in because you're not."

"I know," Dean assured him, sitting down beside him.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't leave me."

And Dean immediately pulled him into his arms, holding him tight. "I'm not going anywhere."

 _ **A/N ...I lost someone dear to me six months ago. You're on my mind; June's going to be lonely without you now.**_


	18. Chapter 17 (Part 2 of 2)

Seventeen

(Part 2 of 2)

 _And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day_

Dean was sound asleep when Roman woke up in the middle of the night. His eyes finally settled to his surroundings in the darkness before he felt his emotions choking him again.

Xavier.

It had been a while since he had dreamt of his late boyfriend. The thought saddened him a bit. Was this what it was like to move on?

Dean's arm went around his waist then as he buried his face near Roman's neck. He pressed his lips lightly against Dean's forehead, slowly caressing his hair, absent-minded.

His boyfriend had been a solid pillar. Roman knew how lucky he was to have Dean. No man would have put up with a man like him; he was certain of that.

Instead of showing him an angry face, without even a "tsk", Dean made him a warm drink, ordered in for both of them. Roman actually read a book together with him before he fell asleep, spent.

His scruffy love really did love him.

Dean deserved nothing but the best. He didn't deserve Roman; he deserved better than that.

"Stop it."

His eyes widened at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

Dean turned his head to face him, planting a kiss on his lips. "I'm here, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

"Eventually you'll get tired," Roman said quietly. "I'm afraid you will."

"With you? I doubt it." Dean claimed his lips, arms now around his waist. "I still wonder who sent it though. That was a cruel thing to do."

"Maybe it was James?" Roman replied. "Speaking of which, what is he doing here?"

"Oh. That. James was helping out in one of the booths."

"Here?"

"Yeah. His parents run an organic store in Carlisle. They come here once a week to sell any excess stock at a cheaper price for tourists."

"Still it's a too much of a coincidence…"

"I know."

"And with the book… I'm sorry, Dean, but I don't trust him."

"That's understandable." Dean was quiet for a moment. "Roman? You don't regret me, do you?"

"You deserve better than me but no, Dean. I don't regret you. I will never regret you."

His boyfriend slowly dozed off again; Roman found himself tossing and turning instead.

* * *

Dean decided to cheer Roman up by bringing him to a movie in town upon return from their trip.

Throughout the drive back, he kept apologising profusely to Dean for a horrible weekend but Dean was having none of that.

He knew how complicated grieving could be from the books he had read.

So they spent Sunday catching Logan via bootleg and had pizza for dinner. Roman had informed Coach Rocky that he would not be training for a week and his coach agreed.

Dean wondered about the things they could do together during the week as they laid in bed. His arm was recovering faster than he had anticipated and he was due for his follow up on Tuesday.

Maybe when he got his cast removed, he could start preparing Roman's protein shakes, start reading up on how to run a gym…

Roman was restless, Dean noticed. He tossed and turned, before he stopped and slowly smiled in his sleep.

He had a hunch why he was smiling.

Dean then decided to watch another movie in the hopes it'd put him to sleep. He contemplated between a thriller or war flick.

He ended up watching Madagascar.

"Don't go," Roman whimpered suddenly when Dean was ten minutes into the film. "Please don't go."

Dean turned his head and found the boxer gripping his pillow tight. He bent down and pressed his lips on Roman's forehead, letting it linger there for a moment.

Roman's grip loosened seconds later.

When Dean caressed his cheek, he discovered it was wet.

"Someday, babe," he whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "Someday you'll be together again."

* * *

Roman woke up to find Dean not beside him.

His eyes flew to the clock before he rubbed his eyes. That dream - a replay of Xavier being buried - haunted him last night. Except on the actual day, he held back tears behind his shades.

After brushing his teeth and freshening up, he bounded down the stairs to find Dean eating a bowl of cereal while watching YouTube on his iPad. "Good morning," he greeted his boyfriend.

Dean's dimples were on display. "Good morning. Sorry I didn't make anything-"

"You're my boyfriend, Dean, not a maid."

"I know but I told you before that I love taking care of you."

Roman took a bowl out and poured Chocolate Cheerios into it. "What are you watching?"

"Key and Peele. They're hilarious."

Settling down beside Dean, they watched a clip called East/West College Bowl and laughed together. "I think like Torque (Construction Noise) Lewith," Roman giggled.

"I like "EEEEE EEEEEEEEE" and T.J. A.J R.J," Dean laughed.

They watched a few more together before Roman's eyes flew on the calendar. September twenty eight. Oh how he always dreaded these few dates: their anniversary, Xavier's birthday, the day of Xavier's passing..

"Roman?" Dean asked softly when he followed his gaze. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing."

"Come on, babe. You don't have to hide it. It's me, Dean. I'll understand."

"It's… nothing."

"Roman."

He sighed. "You're never going to let this go, are you, Dean?"

"Nope." Dean reached for his hand. "Is it about Xavier?"

His compassion and empathy was like a cold water being poured over a wound. "...Yeah."

"Why is today special or something?"

"It's our anniversary tomorrow. Well it would have been."

"Oh." Dean remained quiet for a while. "Well, maybe we can do something together to honor his memory."

"No, Dean. I need to grow up."

"Roman!" Dean chided lightly. "It's not about growing up. Sometimes it hits you out of nowhere and to be honest, based on what I've read, no one really gets over it. Even years later, an odd thing or two will cross your mind and the grieving will happen for a while. There's no rules, babe. If you feel it, you feel it. It's okay."

"You deserve better than me, Dean Ambrose," he whispered.

"Well tough luck," Dean remarked. "Because I love you."

* * *

While Roman was watching old comedies on television, Dean sat beside him looking for e-books on running a gym. He found one called The Complete Idiot Proof Guide to Managing A Gym. It costed nineteen dollars.

Dean decided it would be better to go and borrow it from the library instead. "Babe?" he said. "I'm going to the library."

"Okay. I'll follow you."

"No. You stay home and relax. It'll only be an hour."

"But-"

"No buts."

Roman pouted then. Dean could not resist leaning over to kiss him. "An hour. I promise."

"Make it two."

The library was not filled with many people to Dean's delight but he supposed it was because the kids were in school and the adults were working. Well those working office hours and morning shifts that was.

He typed into the search engine of the online catalogue of one of the computers before he found the book's location. Once he checked out the book, he decided to meet up with Seth to make arrangements with him on dates he was available to have Dean attached.

The two toned haired man agreed the following week would be better for him so Dean decided that he needed to read up first so that he could ask Seth any questions along the way. He still hadn't made up his mind whether he wanted to manage the gym but the idea was slowly growing on him.

"Before you go," Seth said as he walked Dean to the door before handing him an envelope, "Please give this to Roman. I know tomorrow would have been his anniversary with Xavier. This is a session with a counsellor."

Dean gulped. He had no idea how Roman would react to this.

"The few years he took a week off to grieve and I just want him to be able to talk someone who won't judge him the way we might end up doing… including you. You know it's true."

The blue eyed man couldn't deny how true that was. He may not like what Roman had to say. "I got to admit Seth… I'm a little jealous. His love for Xavier is touching."

"That's what I'm worried about. I can't imagine the strain you'll be under."

"It's no strain. I love him and I want him to be happy. It goes the same way for him."

"Are you happy about him talking about Xavier?"

"Seth, he barely mentioned him to me until recently. We can't pretend that Xavier didn't exist. Maybe you guys grieved too but Roman feels it the most because they were each other's first loves, lived their lives probably with plans till they were grey and old… I can't be cruel to him and demand he stop talking about him. He treats me good, Seth and I don't feel second best. I understand how much he loves Xavier. Yes he still does. He admitted as much. I'm okay with it."

"For now, Dean. Your relationship is fairly new so you can carry the weight but what about in a year? Or ten? Or twenty? Let's see what the counsellor tells him. The counsellor will probably tell him to stop wallowing in self pity-"

Seth stopped talking and Dean frowned because his eyes were staring in horror at something behind him.

Dean turned around and found Roman frowning slightly. "Babe-"

"It's fine, Dean," Roman cut him off, eyes still on Seth.

Seth sighed. "Roman, we care about you."

"I know, Seth." Roman took the envelope. "I'll see you at home, Dean."

Dean wanted to follow after him but Roman's stance told him otherwise. He did not look forward to seeing him upset at home.

* * *

"I assumed that he'd always be there." Roman leaned forward as he spoke to Dr Anderson, the counsellor he had been recommended to by Seth. "But when we learnt that he wouldn't last more than a year, I felt that I hadn't done enough for him. That I could have done more."

Dr Anderson nodded. "It's normal to feel that way."

Roman had seen the appointment date on the letter inside the envelope set to tomorrow but decided to call the counsellor's office to see if the doctor could meet with him earlier. It was a good thing someone had cancelled at the last minute and he quickly sent Dean a message informing him of his whereabouts; he didn't want his boyfriend to worry.

"Everyone wants me to move on and I'm trying but I can't help it if I think of him or miss or still love him… I will always love him. It's frustrating and I feel so pressured by what they expect of me. I planned to grow old with Xavier; he was my whole world just as I was his… I miss the love we shared."

"Roman, I want to reassure that it's okay to be feeling like that. All these thoughts that you're having are part of life for anyone who's lost someone close to them. There is no expiration for grief. It hits you randomly anytime and it's perfectly normal. Your family and friends will eventually understand that. But be prepared; sometimes with grief comes loss of friendships too." He wrote something on the clipboard. "You've been doing incredibly well with your gym and from what you told me, training. That's a huge leap and I applaud you for doing that."

Roman bit his lip. "I'm worried about Dean. I don't want to lose him because of this."

"Communication is the key, Roman. Your boyfriend sounds like he understands where you're coming from. If you feel unsure, talk to him. Let him know how you feel and when he responds, listen and take it from there."

"And if I lose him?"

"Then take time to be kind to yourself. But don't blame yourself and realise that it's okay, that this isn't your only chance at happiness; there will be others. It never really goes away, the grief but it will get easier. I'm speaking to you from experience." Dr Anderson removed his glasses. "I lost my significant other ten years ago and I still miss her every day. It's normal. If your tears happen to flow, let it. But live your life and achieve amazing things. One day, those tears will stop and your late boyfriend and you will be together again. Then you can hold him and look him in the eyes and say, "I have so much to tell you.""

* * *

Dean sighed in relief when Roman walked through the door; he hoped the counselling helped him a little. "Hey," he greeted, putting the book he had borrowed aside. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Roman replied, holding him tight. "I am grateful that it's you who came into my life. Had it been anyone else, I don't think they'd… they'd be happy-"

"Well, reading helps I guess," Dean murmured. "I'm aware of what could happen."

"I just want you to know that… that if you feel that you can't handle all this-"

"Roman-"

"No, Dean. I need to say it."

Dean sighed. "Okay."

"If you ever feel that this is too much for you," Roman continued, his voice wavering, "and you want to leave, I won't be upset. Because you have a right to a proper relationship-"

"This is a proper relationship. Maybe not your average kind of relationship but a relationship all the same. So let's always communicate, okay? I'm not going to want to face an angry Xavier and explain why I threw in the towel without trying." He pulled Roman and gave him a hard kiss. "So here's what we're going to do. You're going to take a shower and we'll have dinner. Tomorrow is my appointment with the doctor regarding my arm. I was thinking of going to that park you mentioned to me you guys went on your first date after that. You'll sit on his side of the bench and I'll sit on your side."

"What does this accomplish?"

"You will feel connected to him. Also continuing behaviors like these will assist you to move on while honoring him. Trust me. Studies were conducted on this." Dean wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "So need someone to scrub your back?"

* * *

Dean had surprised him by playing Xavier's favorite songs in the car as Roman drove him to the hospital the next morning.

To both of their delight, Dean's arm had healed so the doctor wasted no time in removing it.

As he had said the day before, they ended up at the playground where Xavier and him had gone for their first date and as Dean had told him to, Roman sat down at Xavier's spot. He held Dean's hand as they watched kids chase each other around the playground and some taking delight in swinging as high as they could.

It felt surreal to be doing this and the memory of the date replayed in his head, making him smile.

When the kids all started to run towards the ice cream truck that had stopped, Roman stood up and pulled Dean along to the swing. "What are you doing?" his boyfriend asked.

"Well, you told me once in passing that you've never been on a swing," Roman answered. "So sit down, baby boy. I'm going to push you."

Dean's face had lit up and he immediately sat down. Roman pushed him for about forty five minutes; it was a good workout and Dean was delighted.

Later at home, he shared with Dean some of his fondest memories of Xavier - all happy ones - and Dean had laughed along with him. It felt good to be able to do it; it felt good that he had someone who did not judge him harshly, who stood by him through thick and thin.

Who understood despite everything.

That night, he teased Dean mercilessly when the auburn haired man had complained his butt was sore. Dean yelped when Roman pinched it before they made out.

He dozed off almost immediately about ten minutes later.

 _Xavier was dressed in a t-shirt that suspiciously resembled his favorite Iron Man chibi t-shirt and Levi's. He was also smiling with the same tenderness he always wore. "Happy anniversary, babe," his late love whispered._

 _Roman smiled with tears in his eyes, overwhelmed with emotions. "Happy anniversary, baby."_

 _ **A/N Brock will make his appearance next and Dean will find out a huge secret… This chapter goes out to anyone who has lost someone; I pray it gets easier for you.**_


	19. Chapter 18

Eighteen

Roman wanted to make the most of his week off with Dean instead of just sitting around. He wanted to do something to show his boyfriend he appreciated him. So the first thing he did was to draw a bath for him and put in a vanilla sugar bath bomb he had been saving for a special occasion.

Then he went to the kitchen and decided to fix him some pancakes.

Seemed simple according to the instructions on the box. Roman added milk to the mixture and whisked it before slowly pouring a bit to the heated griddle. After a few pancakes - some had burnt a little - he placed a few on a plate and set it on a warmer.

Pouring Dean's favorite hot chocolate mix in his mug, he set it aside in the pot.

Roman was thrilled when Dean came down, all cleaned up with his hair slicked back. "What's all this?" his boyfriend asked. "Not that I'm complaining; that bath was heavenly."

"This is for you. I wanted to spoil you for a change."

Dean grinned. "You always spoil me."

"Not as much as I want to." Roman placed the plate of pancakes in front of him, drizzling it with butterscotch syrup and whipped cream. "Bon appetit."

"I'm not eating unless you're next to me."

"Give me a second." Roman poured two mugs of the hot chocolate before joining him near the island counter. "Please tell me what you think."

Dean chuckled as he chewed the pancake bite. "Tastes good."

"I burnt some."

"Did you?" Dean sipped his hot chocolate. "Babe, this whole thing is amazing. Thank you. I'm not sure what I did to deserve it-"

"Don't say that, Dean. You deserve the world on a silver platter." Roman leaned against his chair. "So what do you want to do? I'm yours for the rest of the week. Well I'm yours for the rest of your life but you know…"

Dean grinned cheekily. "Well, my cast has been removed…"

"Yeah."

"And my hands long for some exercise…"

"Uh huh?" Roman replied wondering where he was going with it.

"So how about you finish your breakfast and I'll give you a handjob."

"What?" The Samoan boxer almost spat out his hot chocolate. "I haven't showered yet."

"No problem. I can give you a handy in the shower too."

"And what can I give you?"

"You've given me everything, Roman: a home, a job and most importantly, your love. How can I complain?"

"Because… Dean… yesterday-"

Dean squeezed his hand. "Hey. I told you that it's okay and I meant it."

"If I made you feel second best-"

"You didn't."

"I feel you're only saying that to placate me."

Dean cupped his face. "I'm looking into your eyes and telling you that you haven't."

Roman didn't believe him. He needed to go back to the drawing board and figure out how else to make him feel appreciated. "Okay," he lied.

"Stop lying to me, Roman. I know you're still thinking about it."

"Is there nothing you miss?"

"Nope."

Dean gave him a handjob in the shower as he had promised, causing Roman to sink down unable to stand it. He felt him getting close so he gently laid Dean down before making love to him under the falling water.

One of his best orgasms to date.

The two lovers decided to check out the new mall that had opened - where Roman brought him to the new bookstore before a man with brown shoulder length hair approached them. "Dean!" the man gushed. "I thought it was you."

Roman noticed Dean's jaw dropping. "Chad?!"

* * *

Oh no, Dean thought with a sinking heart. This was going to be bad. "Yeah it's Chad. I waited for your call but nothing came. I thought we had a good time."

Dean almost groaned.

Almost.

Roman looked confused but didn't say anything. Dean wished there and then that the earth would swallow him. "I got sidetracked. I…"

"He was busy running my gym," Roman cut in. "I'm his boss."

Chad nodded at Roman before he glanced at Dean. "Wow. Dean, you now run a gym?"

"Manage one," Dean corrected him. "I was so busy and I'm sorry."

"No, it's cool." Chad nodded. "Would you like like to meet up again?"

Oh no. How was he going to explain this one? "He'd love to," Roman answered. "Dean, you get time off."

What was Roman doing? Dean wondered. His boyfriend was asking a lot from him to-

"Great!" Chad thrilled. "I hope you still have my number."

Dean did and promised to meet up with Chad again soon. When the two of them were alone, Dean frowned at Roman. "You've got some explaining to do."

"He's an old friend, right?" his clueless boyfriend verified.

"Roman! He's the guy I went out with when I wanted to give up on us."

Roman's brows furrowed before his eyes widened. "That's him?"

"Yeah!"

"Did I set you up on a date?"

Dean punched his arm in response.

They walked past a sex toys shop on the second basement which Roman dragged him into. "You know, I've never used anything besides condoms and lubes since I started having sex," the Samoan man said. "Let's get something!"

Dean couldn't resist teasing him, "You? Mr I Want to Have Rough Sex but is too timid to tear my tank off?"

Roman smirked. "Yes. Me. Let's get handcuffs!"

"Why not?" Dean shrugged. "If anything, I can use it to imprison you at home."

Roman looked amused. "Sure. Good luck trying to take me down first."

"Aaaah there's the cockiness."

Roman threw a pair of cuffs into the basket, a few boxes of condoms and some lubes. "I can't wait to try these out."

Dean couldn't either.

When they got home, his boyfriend threw him over his shoulder and headed to their bedroom.

Unfortunately Brennan chose to call him then. "Dean," his friend slurred. "Are you free to talk? I need someone to talk to, man."

His friend had clearly been drinking. "Where are you?"

"At *hic* home."

"I'm coming over."

Roman combed his fingers through his hair. "Where are you going?"

"Brennan seems down. He asked me to come over." He had to fight the urge to jump on Roman who had stripped off his t-shirt. "I'm going."

"Oh. Do you want me to come along?"

"No, it's okay. Give me a few hours. I'll be back."

"Dean, the last time you rushed off for a friend, you-"

"Don't worry, babe. I'll be fine."

"Well, call me when you're done. I'll come pick you up."

Dean gave him a quick kiss before leaving the house. "I'll call."

* * *

Roman couldn't shake the worry he was feeling. The last time Dean left the house alone for a friend, he lost memories of them both.

He drummed his fingers on his knees as he sat down.

Okay… maybe if he distracted himself with television...

"Coming up," the host of Beat Em show announced, "Brock Lesnar!"

Roman sat up straighter.

The show started to run clips of the two men's past fights. Roman remembered those; he remembered knocking Brock out in twenty seconds for the first fight and five minutes for the second.

He remembered how Xavier had freaked out about the first fight but was excited about the second. Xavier had also refused to shake Brock's hand when he was introduced to him backstage of a talk show Roman had set to appear on.

Brock appeared on screen with Paul beside him and the host started barging him with questions. Paul smirked before he blasted out, "Roman Reigns is a coward! He's hiding in his home right now, too scared to accept Brock's challenge. We want him to answer us in three days: what's it going to be, Roman? Stop hiding and man up!"

Roman clenched his fists. Why hadn't Hunter reply to their challenge when it was announced.

As if on cue, he received a text from Hunter almost immediately: _Don't make any other decisions yet. I'm out of town and will be back tomorrow._

* * *

Dean's heart sank at the sight of Brennan in front of him holding a bottle of vodka. "What happened?" he immediately asked as he walked into the house.

"My grandpa left the gym to Roman," he slurred. "Why doesn't he want it?"

"He's busy preparing for a fight… with Brock."

"Why?"

"Brock was the reason why your grandpa-"

"I've received the foreclose notice. Grandpa had fallen behind on his mortgage payments. Unless I can make the payments, this place is gone."

"Roman did offer me to manage the place."

Brennan squinted. "You?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you want to?"

"I'm still deciding."

Brennan pulled him near. "Please say yes."

Dean slid away, feeling uncomfortable. "I'll think about it," he insisted firmly.

"Roman could do it if he wanted to."

"I've already told you why."

"I can't lose this gym, Dean! I grew up in it! So did Roman! He's a hypocrite for not taking it on!"

"Brennan!"

"It's true! Roman knows that Grandpa couldn't make payment for the gym. Why is he choosing a fight over saving a place? He's a wishy washy!"

"I will not stay here a minute longer if you keep talking about my boyfriend that way," Dean threatened. Brennan was obviously not in the right state of mind.

"Oh Dean! It's true! Remember when you had amnesia, you didn't want him around because it was always Xavier!"

"Stop it, Brennan! You're drunk and you don't know what you're saying!"

"Poor Dean," Brennan mocked him. "You think it's true love with Roman? Well, I've got news for you, buddy. You're nothing but a footnote in Roman's love story with Xavier."

Dean stood up immediately. "I'm going home."

"No!" Brennan pleaded, running after Dean as he walked into the door. "Dean, I'm so sorry!"

"Call me when you're sober, Brennan."

Dean stepped out of the home and called Roman when he reached the lobby. "Hey, babe. Can you pick me up?" he requested, his voice cracking.

"Anytime. You okay, baby boy?"

"No."

* * *

Roman sneaked a glance at Dean as he drove; the auburn haired man was void of emotions. "Something happened in there?"

His boyfriend remained silent, simply staring ahead.

"Dean?"

Dean didn't say a word. He seemed to be struggling with something inside.

Roman made a detour which had Dean staring at him. "Where are we going?"

"The park. We can look at the stars there."

"Stars? Roman, it's only four!"

"Well. Tough luck, Dean. We're going."

Their favorite spot was empty to his relief. As Roman pulled Dean towards the bridge they loved to hang out at, the blue eyed man protested, "Roman, let's go back."

Roman shook his head. "Talk."

"There's nothing to say."

"Of course there is. Something's obviously bothering you. Do you want me to ask Brennan?"

"No. He just made an offhand comment about me… well, us."

Roman crossed his arms. "Oh. Like what?"

"Like how it's not true love with us… how I'm just a footnote in your love story with Xavier."

Brennan was going to pay; his comments were low. Roman felt a flash of anger run through him. "You're not," Roman promised between quick kisses. "I love you."

"You… you mean it, right?"

"Of course."

Dean didn't ask anything else so Roman resolved to do something special for him. What Brennan had said obviously affected him and he wanted to make it right for him. But what?

While Dean showered at home, he took it upon himself to look for something to cheer him up. He decided to send him on a day's spa trip in Bradford. Maybe that will ease his tension. And while his boyfriend was away, he'd meet up with Hunter to discuss on how to reply to Brock's camp.

When Dean came out of the bathroom, Roman immediately told him to pack his things which made his boyfriend worried. "I'm planning to send you on a day trip to Bradford," Roman informed him. "It's a spa trip and you'll love it."

"Alone?"

"Well you can bring a friend along if you'd like."

"What about you?"

"I'll be here when you get back."

"Roman-"

"Dean, please. Let me do something for you. Go on this trip. You can do whatever you want and charge it to me."

"Whatever I want?" Dean cocked his head. "What if I wanted to hook up with a stranger?"

Roman's jaw dropped. "W-what?"

"You said I could do whatever I-"

"That's crossing a line."

"It's a spa and if the guy who massages me happens to be hot-"

"Dean!"

His boyfriend laughed and pecked his lips. "Come with me."

"No. I want you to be able to enjoy a day without me."

"Then you're an idiot. I always enjoy myself with you."

Roman sighed; his boyfriend was being stubborn. "I'm an idiot, huh?"

"Yeah. You are," Dean huffed.

"Someone needs to be punished for his rudeness."

Dean gulped then as Roman threw him on the bed before settling on top of him. His boyfriend grinned cheekily as Roman undressed himself before throwing Dean's towel aside. "Babe?"

"Mmm…"

"You're under arrest."

"You're going to use the cuffs?"

"What do you think?"

Dean sighed in content as Roman nibbled on his earlobe. "Take me."

Roman slapped the cuffs on his wrists before kissing him gently. Dean tried to move but Roman pinned him before kissing him from his lips to this throat to his abs before concentrating on his inner thighs.

He bit and sucked a few spots, avoiding the semi hard length he knew Dean wanted him to touch. "Roman," Dean whined. "What are you waiting for?"

Roman bit him a bit harder and he yelped.

He could see the precum on Dean's aroused member. "What do you want?" he asked huskily.

"You!" Dean groaned. "I want you!" When he took Dean in his mouth, his boyfriend arched up and moaned. "Fuck!"

Roman loved the noises Dean made, loved how his body responded. He loved Dean; there was nothing for him to even think twice about. He wanted to make love to Dean for the rest of their lives while whispering loving words about his eternal love for him.

"Roman!" Dean breathed. "I'm close!"

"That's fine, baby boy. I want to taste you."

"Oh fuck!"

Roman swallowed what he could when Dean came and all the while, he kept hearing his boyfriend's vows of love. When he kissed Dean, he whispered into his ear, "I love you, baby boy. Time after time."

Dean then all but melted, holding onto him tight before their lips met again.

Roman took him again in a few different ways and each time, promising his love over and over as well.

* * *

Dean smiled when he woke up on Thursday morning. Roman was hugging over his waist protectively while snoring lightly; he looked adorable.

His feet on the ground, he went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. It felt good to have his arm free from the cast. Last night he had clung onto Roman so tight, he was surprised his boyfriend didn't complain that his air circulation was being cut off.

Today he had to go and pay the bills. He wondered what time Roman would wake up; usually his boyfriend handed him the stack of bills when he asked for it. But since he was still in Dreamland, Dean decided to find the papers himself.

He bounded down the stairs to Roman's study and opened the drawers in his desk where he found a stack of papers. Dean sorted out the documents before something caught his attention. It was a document of reply addressed to both Roman and Xavier about the procedures of adopting.

Dean's jaw dropped when he saw another letter behind from the agency acknowledging the cancellation of the adoption based on Xavier's critical illness.

He quickly placed the letter back to where he had found it and closed the drawer shut, hoping Roman didn't noticed that it had been found.

 _ **A/N Brock is a huge dork lol...**_


	20. Chapter 19

Nineteen

"I'm staying with James tonight over at his place."

Roman put down his glass of milk during breakfast. "Okay," he agreed.

"Alone," Dean added before shoving more bites of blueberry waffle into his mouth, avoiding Roman's gaze.

Now what was going on? He thought they were on the same page. Their lovemaking last night was fun, passionate, wild and filled with love. Now he wanted to leave for a while? "Dean-"

"He's frightened about Regal…"

"So call the cops," Roman countered.

"He doesn't want to."

"So why can't I come along with you?"

"I just need to clear my head. Figure things out."

"Figure them out here."

Dean shook his head. "No."

"Is this about what Brennan said? Damn it. I'm going to punch him in the fa-"

"No, Roman!"

"But you're leaving-"

"Just for tonight."

"Oh?" Roman pressed. "You did this when you were insecure about-"

"Roman, I need this. Please," Dean implored. "Don't stop me."

The Samoan man bit his tongue. Dean was looking at him pleadingly; clearly it meant a lot to him to go out there. "Just tell me why."

"It's just something I have to do."

Roman stood up. "I can't believe this," he murmured as he pushed his stool back and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Mentally, he tried to replay yesterday's events and the only thing that stood out was Brennan talking ill of Dean's position in Roman's life.

"I saw the letters, Roman."

Roman turned around and found Dean looking at him, face saddened. "What letters?"

"Those adoption papers. I wasn't snooping; I was merely looking for the bills."

"Dean-"

"It's just... I know you're trying, Roman. I'm not blaming anything on you. It's just the way it is."

"But it's my job to-"

"You're not responsible for my feelings." Dean cupped his face. "I am. Just give me this. Please. I won't ask for anything more."

Roman felt torn. He didn't want to let go of Dean but he didn't want to hold him back either. The look on his face forced him to agree grudgingly. "Take some money with you."

"I don't-"

"That's not a question."

Dean nodded. "Okay."

"It's just for one night… right?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?" Roman didn't want to be apart from Dean longer than that; he couldn't bear the thought of being far away from him.

"Yeah, I promise."

There was some reluctance in his words but Roman knew it was better to take it a step at a time.

* * *

"Taking time apart is good, Roman," Rusev assured him over coffee later that afternoon when he stopped over.

Roman sighed. "I don't see how, Rusev."

"Well, it will help him to clear his mind… his confusions and frustrations. This isn't easy for him, Roman. It's never going to be easy for anyone who enters a relationship with someone who had a partner died."

He could see the truth in what Rusev was saying. "I miss him already."

"He'll be back. Have faith. How long will he be gone again?"

"One night. One night of no communication, of being together-"

"One night?" Rusev chuckled. "Man, you have it bad for him. One night? I thought he'd be gone longer than that."

Roman scowled. "I'm glad you find my pain amusing."

"Oh gosh, Roman. This is hilarious."

"No, Rusev. It's not. He was upset and I think he has doubts about us."

"Like I said, Roman, it's a normal thing. It had to happen sooner or later. Should he tell you he needs a longer time, it's best to give it to him. Sometimes time apart helps. Please tell me you didn't cry when you walked him to the door."

"No. I told him to do what he had to do to find what he was looking for." It hurt. It really did but after researching on the internet, it was apparently a good thing to take a break according to some forums.

"It will give you time to concentrate on your reply to Brock."

"I guess you're right." Roman leaned against the couch. "I hope he's okay."

* * *

Dean alighted the bus, his blue eyes scanning the building in front of him. They had been dating for six months over and already he missed Roman so much. But missing him and fighting these conflicting emotions within him were another thing.

Adjusting his beanie, he adjusted his backpack before walking into the lobby of the Fraiser Apartments, a three star serviced apartment he managed to secure online on the way over. Dean made his way down the warm lit hallway, taking the key James had hid below the doormat to the studio room which would be home just for tonight.

His friend's room had a living area and fully equipped kitchen along with a microwave oven, refrigerator and cooking oven.

Dean dumped his backpack on the king sized bed before flopping down on it. Should he text Roman to give him peace of mind that he had already reached the place safely?

Maybe not, he decided.

Fuck. He could use a drink now. He wanted one so badly and the nearest bar was just across the apartment. He could order a couple of beers, watch the game on TV… maybe shoot some pool with the patrons…

First one little thing to settle… Dean went to the bathroom and took out his Gillette Fusion and started to shave off his beard. Once that was done, he grabbed his hoodie and threw it on before stepping out of his room, ready to start his day.

Fort Bar was a typical bar with wooden interior and a pool table in the middle. There were some patrons who were playing. Maybe he'd join them later...

Dean settled down on a long stool. "One beer."

The bartender nodded.

Dean watched the men playing pool before fiddling with his phone; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Roman adjusted his black suit and tie before patting on his hair, satisfied with his appearance in the dressing room of Beat Em show. He took out his cell phone and found himself disappointed; no messages from Dean.

"Ready?" Hunter asked, patting him on his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"I've been waiting to respond to them too, kid. But class is needed. We're not going to stoop to their level and respond the way they think we will."

A producer approached them and said they would be on in five minutes.

A part of his mind questioned him: run the gym or box? Run the gym he had started training in or continue to box on top of beating the hell out of Brock Lesnar?

"Boxing's your heart and soul," Dean's words echoed in his head. "It's your life… no matter what, don't give it up again."

No; he was making the right decision.

As Hunter and him settled down on the chair, the host, Jonathan Coachman made small talk about the latest MMA fight. Roman was only half listening, his mind on Dean. Did he arrive safely? If there was any way for him to break these damn rules, he would but he didn't want to push Dean.

He wanted to give him space to breathe.

Rusev was right. It wasn't easy on Dean yet he had given so much to Roman without batting an eye. He owed Dean. Period. People had to know that if it hadn't been for Dean, things would have been harder for him.

"We're going to be on in one minute," the producer announced again.

"And restrictions on what I should say?" Roman asked Hunter. "Or can I just let out whatever I want?"

"You say what you want, kid," Hunter beamed. "You're a free man."

When they came on, Jonathan introduced himself and started to replay for viewers what Paul had said previously. Once he reminded fans of Roman's history with Brock, he questioned the Samoan boxer, "What do you have to say about all this? Are you mad at him? Feel like punching him-"

"I'm not mad at him," Roman answered. "I have a huge respect for Brock Lesnar. The man is talented. He's a beast in the ring and he's grown a lot as a boxer as well. I'm sure the fans can see that. He said what he needed to say and now that he has done that, I hope he can sleep well from tonight because I accept his challenge. I accept to fight Brock Lesnar and I look forward to meeting him in the ring and dominating him once again as I have done so the last two times we met one another."

Hunter was grinning. "Good luck to Brock and Paul. They'll certainly need it."

"But don't you think it's wise to fight him considering you've never fought in over three years?" Jonathan probed. "Brock's hardly taken a break."

"I've learnt a long time ago to never underestimate my opponent," Roman threw back. "I'm not underestimating Brock Lesnar. He'd be wise not to underestimate me."

"Are you planning to box longer this time?"

"That's the goal for now, yes."

"Was it an easier decision for you to step back into the ring again?"

"It was an easy decision made even easier with the support of my boyfriend. In any pursuit you want to accomplish in life, you need a support system around you; it's essential. So I'm really lucky that I have him to turn to, to come home to at the end of a long day and just bounce back again the next day to continue to train harder than the session before."

"You mentioned having the support system. What positive things have you learnt from your boyfriend in this case… you know, going back into the ring, giving and taking hits again..."

"Well, I'll be hitting more than taking hits, you know what I'm saying?"

Jonathan and Hunter laughed.

"Honestly, since we met, I learnt from Dean - my boyfriend - to just experience life… to just live it. Sure, I have my bad days like anyone else out there, especially people going through grieving having lost a loved one. But it's been mostly sunny for me since he's come into my life and just him being him influenced me to do things I would normally shy away from. I remember us going to a karaoke bar the night we moved into our own home to celebrate and he teased me to go on stage after his grand spectacle of singing a Bon Jovi song. I actually sang on it despite having shaky knees. But I did it! That's what I've learnt from him: to just live."

* * *

Inside Fort Bar, Dean nursed his second mug of beer.

Dean didn't know how to respond to that. Rhyno - who had the day off - had sent him a text message just as he had left the apartment, asking him if he wanted to hang out. Dean had told him about his plans and his friend said he'd join him.

"You want another one?" the personal trainer offered.

Dean shook his head, pocketing his phone. "Nah."

"Why the sad face?"

"S nothing."

"Come on, Dean. You can talk to me about anything."

Dean downed the remainder of his beer. He really shouldn't be drinking, being a recovering alcoholic and all but he couldn't help it. "S nothing."

"Seth told me that you're going to be attached to him next week."

"Yeah. I'm considering helping Roman to manage Uppercut."

"That's awfully nice of you, Dean."

"Yeah well nice apparently doesn't cut it. I'm starting to think that maybe it's my destiny to be second place to Xavier."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I would do anything for Roman but I'm only human. I deserve to be the first place in someone's life. Do you know what people see me as, Rhyno? A footnote! I'm just an understudy. I know it sounds bad but I wished he never knew Xavier."

Rhyno was quiet for a moment. "Dean-"

"He says it's not true about the footnote-"

"Because it's not. Dean, you won't believe how many guys Rusev, Seth and me tried to set him up on dates with. He refused to go on any. But when he saw you, he just took to you. It was as if he had been waiting for you all along or something."

"Of course he had," Dean choked. "Xavier probably chose me to be the freakin doormat. But that's okay, man. I'll do it. I'll play my part and all that jazz so that when they do meet and reunite again, I'd have done my part and hopefully I can find my one true love up there. Assuming I have one. Or maybe I'll just end up in hell where I belong."

Dean ordered another beer when Rhyno went to the gents.

Someone in the bar requested for the television to be turned on. Dean's breath got caught in his throat when he saw Roman's face on screen accepting the challenge from Brock. But it was the next question and the answer from his boyfriend that took him off guard.

He fought back the tears that were threatening to run down his face as he watched the rest of the interview on the television.

Roman's words moved him no matter how hard he tried to sweep it under the rug.

His presence was dominating on screen, Dean also noted and as always, he looked gorgeous. Most importantly, he looked excited talking about him, so earnest. Dean had never known anyone talk about him proudly like that.

"You did that, Dean," Rhyno cheered. "You did that."

He was surprised that Roman even acknowledged having someone new in his life on live television. Dean wondered what made his boyfriend want to do that.

He held his breath when he heard the man beside him comment that there was going to be another interview. "I hope he beats Brock again!" the man was saying.

Dean hoped so too.

* * *

After his interview with Beat Em, Hunter and him headed down to Gloves On where he was interviewed by Kevin Kelly about his acceptance.

"It must be exciting to return to the ring," Kevin Kelly said, leaning forward with papers in his hand, "after such a long time away."

"It is exciting," Roman affirmed. "I can't wait to put on those gloves again and just duke it out. I can tell you next to meeting my boyfriend, Dean, there's no greater feeling than this. I'm just going to have to bring my A game and do what I do best: hit hard, hit often."

"You must have known what were the challenges you were going to face when you agreed to do this. I mean you talked about support system on Beat Em and I'm wondering if you were cautioned on these before you agreed to fight Brock."

Roman had been expecting questions like these. "I was. I mean no one was more worried than my boyfriend. No one. Eventually even he came around but you know it is what it is. I mean this is boxing. Hits are meant to be given; hits are meant to be taken. You win some, you lose some. The important thing is to keep coming back and don't stop."

Hunter was pleased with how the two interviews turned out. "Now we continue to train for the fight and teach him a huge lesson on that day."

Oh Roman intended to do that and more.

As he drove back home, he felt sad that he would be coming home to an empty home… without Dean. He missed Dean.

Even hearing his voice would have made his day.

He decided to visit Uppercut gym instead of giving into the urge to call Dean.

When he reached there, he found two young men sparing. Randy was shouting out instructions as the two men threw punches.

Roman leaned against the door, crossing his arms. Seeing the two men box brought him back to the days where he was under the tutelage of Coach Ron, where Xavier used to shout playfully at him, no doubt to distract him as he sparred.

That was then. This was now.

Now he had Coach Rocky who was training him in other techniques as well.

Now he had Dean who quietly supported him from the sidelines instead of doing so in the spotlight.

Roman was honest enough to admit to himself that while he loved Xavier dearly, he loved Dean more. Dean was a beautiful person inside and out; he deserved the best.

And Roman intended to give him the best.

"Hey, man," Randy greeted him, throwing a bottle of water into his hands. "You've got balls wanting to fight Brock."

"He deserves it," Roman justified. "After what he did… this arrogance he's been walking around with…"

"I'm glad it's you. You've whooped his ass twice. I can't wait to see you do it for a third time."

"So what's the story with this place? Dean mentioned to me about a foreclosure notice."

"Yeah." Randy walked to the office and Roman followed after him. The office was slightly disorganised, with files and papers all over the place. His friend passed him the letter. "Unless we make payment, they're going to seize it by month's end."

"That's crazy!" Roman commented.

"Those are the terms, Roman. Have you decided what to do?"

"I'm buying it and placing it under Dean's name."

"Why?"

"Because it'd be a good source of income for him. Whether he wants to manage it or not is entirely up to him. He could hire someone to do it if he didn't want to. But I hope you'll continue coaching here, Randy."

His friend threw an arm over his shoulder. "Oh Roman. Where else would I go?"

* * *

Dean and James watched television while eating frozen tv dinners of chicken poblano. His friend had returned from work with those and two bottles of Coke. The two men chatted about the ongoings in their lives. "Have you heard from Regal yet?" the blue eyed man asked.

"No," James replied. "I haven't."

"He's been hanging out with a brunette."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. The guy's a total nut. He's someone Regal's been seeing on the side."

"And you're okay with that?" Dean was puzzled.

"I was in the beginning. I was desperate for companionship but then he started getting violent with me. He's somewhat like Roman."

Dean frowned. "Roman never inflicted violence on me."

"No. I meant Regal lost someone. His lover broke up with him and months later, committed suicide."

"That's terrible. Sure Regal's lost someone, unlike him, Roman didn't hurt me."

"But that adoption letter-"

"It wasn't meant for me to see. It was something that belonged to his past."

"Then why did you run away from him?" James quizzed.

Was that what he had done? Run away from Roman? "I didn't run away from him."

"Yes, you did. If you keep doing that, you have to ask yourself what's wrong with the relationship. For all you know, some guy's going to come in and swoop Roman-"

"That's not going to happen, James! Roman's mine and I'll be damned if someone tries to take him away from me."

James smiled. "That's what's bothering you though, isn't it? You think Xavier is taking Roman away."

"I-"

His friend was onto something.

"But he loves you, Dean," James added. "He moved out of a house they had built together into one for the both of you. That's commitment. And it's not an easy thing to do."

Dean spent the whole night tossing and turning on the couch. He missed Roman so much, wanted to be in his arms and hear his light snoring. So when it was five in the morning, he wrote a note for James, took his backpack and left.

When he returned home, Dean found Roman waiting up for him. "Hey," his boyfriend greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hey." He fell into the comforting arms of his love, holding on to him tight and inhaling his scent. Oh how he missed him so much.

Roman pressed his lips on his forehead. "I have so much to tell you."

 _ **A/N More interviews and stuff… thank you for your kind follows, favorites and words. I appreciate it.**_


	21. Chapter 20

Twenty

"Why did you shave?" Roman pouted. "I miss your beard."

Dean laughed as his boyfriend planted soft kisses on face as they laid on the couch. "That's all you missed?"

"I missed you… I think."

"Liar! I saw you talking about me on television!"

"That was about you?" Roman feigned surprise.

"Do you know any other Dean's?"

"Let me think…"

Dean punched his arm playfully. "Roman!"

The Samoan man giggled. Fuck. Dean loved it when he did that. "So what did you do? Away from me?" Roman asked.

"Let's see… I uh... " Dean sat up and straightened his clothes. There was a moment of silence before he said, "I went to the bar and I did something I shouldn't have."

Roman was looking at him with a guarded expression. "You did?"

"Y-yeah." Dean scratched the back of his head. "Maybe we should talk about this later."

"Okay."

There was suddenly tension between them. Dean pulled Roman towards the bedroom, before giving him a long kiss.

He felt Roman sigh before holding him, kissing him back.

Something was wrong. Why was Roman so reserved with his affections? The blue eyed man broke the kiss. "You okay, babe?"

"Huh?" Roman replied. "Oh yeah. I'm just tired… I didn't have a good night's rest."

"Oh. Shall we take a quick nap then?"

Roman nodded briskly. "Yeah. Let's."

When they settled down in bed, Roman pulled him in and wrapped his arms around his waist possessively.

* * *

Dean had been with someone.

That explained the shaved beard. Roman felt like an idiot; of course some other guy was going to convince Dean that he deserved the world. He turned to the other side in bed, staring at the wall. Dean was mumbling some incoherent words before clinging onto him then, an arm around his waist and a leg in between his.

Who was the guy? What was so special about him? Did he work at the bar? _You're jumping to conclusions_ , his mind reminded him.

"Roman?" Dean was awake now. "Babe, are you up?"

"Yeah," Roman admitted. "I'm up."

"Turn around so I can see you."

Roman did as he was told and found himself looking at a now wide eyed Dean. "Do you want to talk now?" his boyfriend asked.

"Okay." Roman braced himself for the worst.

"Roman, you know that I care you, right?"

"I do…" For now, he added quietly. Who was that guy?

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Roman Joseph Reigns. What are you thinking?"

"I… wait what?"

"I recognise your facial expressions. What's on your mind?"

"Is there nothing you don't miss, Dean?"

"Mostly you. Especially when you're far away from me. And I don't mean physically."

Roman bit his lip. "I sort of guessed that."

"But the thing is as long as you keep holding on to him, I'm always going to be second. I'm not saying it's your fault, babe. You've been together for fourteen years and that's like forever. He was also your first love so that makes it doubly hard for you to let go."

"Dean-"

"No, Roman. Let me say this."

Roman nodded. "Okay."

"But I hope you understand that I'm not trying to take his place at all. I can't stress this enough. I want to come first in someone's life, Roman. I deserve that."

"Is that why… you did what you did in the bar?"

"Ummm yeah I guess. I was feeling down and it was the first thing I was craving for."

This was worse than he had thought. Roman sat up and swung his feet over the bed. "I'm fine with that," he said, forcing himself to spit it out. "After all, I told you to do what you had to do." At least Dean hadn't lied to him, he consoled himself.

"Anyways, it isn't easy for me and I've been doing a lot of reading on it too. I hope you can see where I'm coming from. I love you, Roman. I just feel lonely sometimes."

This was definitely his fault. He pushed Dean straight into the arms of another man. "I understand." Roman stood up and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Just as he had taken off his boxers, Dean walked in.

"I wasn't done talking, Roman."

"I just needed to think," the raven haired man said.

"About what?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. I must failed somewhere for you to give into temptation."

"But that's on me, Roman. I wasn't strong enough to fight it."

"So it won't happen again?"

"I'm not sure."

"Did… did you like it?"

"Yeah. I did."

Fuck. This was tearing him apart now. _You reap what you sow_ , his inner voice taunted him.

"I only had three rounds," Dean continued. "I used to be able to do more."

Three? Three! How was he ever going to get past that? How much of a guarantee would he have that the next time they had sex, Dean wasn't thinking of that guy?

"Roman-"

"Let me shower first and then we can do whatever you want to do." It was the least he could do for the man.

"I want to continue talking, Roman."

"After my shower then."

"We'll shower together." Dean wounded his arms around his neck. "We'll be saving water and electricity."

"I don't know, Dean-"

His boyfriend's kiss cut him off. Roman would have pushed him but Dean's lips were so soft and pliant and fuck, Roman wanted to make love to him until he forgot about Mr Three Rounds. He yanked Dean's boxers down before taking him in his mouth, causing his boyfriend to sit down on the shower bench.

"Roman!" he cried out in a near shout.

"I'll give you something longer than three rounds," he growled into Dean's ear.

Dean swallowed and damn Roman was already melting under the heated gaze from his baby boy. Roman nibbled on his lover's neck before making sensual promises to him as he peppered kisses in Dean's inner thighs.

The auburn haired man's aroused member was leaking with precum which made Roman groan in anticipation of taking him there and then.

"Roman, suck me!" Dean demanded.

"Oh? Tell me why I should," Roman teased him.

"Because… fuck, Roman."

"Well, tempting but I'm not fucking you until you tell me why-"

"I need you!"

"Oh do you?" Roman grabbed his chin, giving him a demanding kiss, rubbing his length against Dean's. The friction made Dean arched his body against his as Roman bit his neck. He could feel Dean's nails digging into his back but he didn't care.

He had to remind Dean that he was capable of being everything to him: as his best friend, boyfriend and lover.

"Roman," Dean whined. "Please!"

"You're mine, Dean." Roman kissed him hard on his lips. "Mine."

And Dean's blue eyes flew open, a slight nod. "Are you mine though, Roman?"

"Yours."

When Roman finally thrusted into him, Dean moaned before asking him to do it again. It was the encouragement he needed so he did the same until they were both mindless to the world surrounding them.

He whispered more loving words into Dean's ear before his boyfriend reached his fulfilment. Roman groaned then and allowed himself to finally let go within.

"I love you, Dean," he panted.

Dean kissed his forehead. "Love you too, babe."

* * *

Dean enjoyed the ambience of the cafe in the park that Roman had taken them to, Evergreen, later that noon.

It was set among lush greenery with fresh ingredients being used in the food. Dean ordered the salmon with egg benedict with iced raspberry tea while Roman ordered the salmon curado salad with beetroot juice.

They shared chocolate brownie with vanilla ice cream which Dean ended up finishing before taking a stroll in the park, hand in hand.

"You ready to continue talking, Roman?" Dean asked. They had to lay it out in the open. Honesty would help them move forward in their relationship.

"Why did you shave?" Roman asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You did it the first time when you were upset about Xavier. Now-"

"Same reason."

"So it's not for any other reason?"

"What other reason could there be?" Dean was puzzled.

Roman blushed. "I thought that… you were… I thought you had slept with someone else."

For a moment, Dean could only stare at him in stunned silence. Then he frowned, pulling his hand away. "What?"

"Well, you said you had done something you shouldn't have-"

"And you automatically thought I would do that?"

"I know it was stupid of me-"

"You're damn right it was," Dean couldn't help but snapped. "You've got to be kidding me, Roman. How could you think that about me? Just because I cheated on someone once doesn't mean I'll do it again."

"But I wasn't angry at you," his boyfriend tried to explain.

"Oh really?"

"I was angry at myself. I failed you. I didn't give you what you needed so I thought you went to sought it from someone else."

Roman looked distraught after his explanation.

"That still doesn't mean that I'm not insulted." Dean exhaled. "I drank, Roman. I drank three glasses of beer. Rhyno was with me if you don't believe me."

"It's not that-"

"I was sharing with him my sadness, my feelings. He told me you refused to go on dates that they had set up for you before we met."

"Yeah. They tried so many times-"

"I'm still mad at you."

Roman bent his head. "Okay."

Dean replayed their conversation earlier that morning in his head. That would explain a lot of things that followed after that. "So you thought that I had slept with someone else and you still slept with me after that? I'm trying to understand your thought process, Roman."

"I didn't had any demeaning thought about you, Dean. I was merely trying to show you that I could be everything for you… that I was enough."

"Of course you're enough!"

Roman's cell phone went off at that moment and he answered it. Dean would have laughed about the whole thing if he wasn't slightly offended. But on the other hand, this was Roman. The only other person he had dated was Xavier; he was probably clueless on stuff like that.

He didn't have any demeaning thought; that was what he had said in justification.

Any other man would have hit the roof, called him names. Roman was different; his illogical thought led him to love harder in response.

Dork.

His dork.

Roman had ended the call. "That was Hunter. I have an interview at a radio station in four hours."

"Oh." Well, obviously they had to promote the fight. Dean wondered how Brock's camp was handling the whole thing.

"I'll check into a hotel in town. When you decide you want me back-"

"What? When have I ever not want you?" Dean countered. "We really need to work on our communication skills, Roman."

Roman shrugged, trying to show he couldn't care less but Dean was able to see through his act. The Samoan man was trying to protect his own heart.

"I'm following you to this interview," Dean announced. "It would be nice to see how they are conducted on air."

"You're following?"

"Well, yeah."

Roman made a face and Dean sighed in relief inwardly. "I never invited you."

"I'm your boyfriend; I don't need an invitation."

"Cocky."

"If I'm cocky, you're dorky. Only you would think the worst."

"I only thought the worst because I am-"

"Don't you dare complete that sentence, Roman Reigns!" Dean cupped his face. "I love you. So we need to work on our relationship but so do other couples. We're not the first and we're not the last to go through something like this. So I don't want to hear any negativity from your mouth."

Roman grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, swirling it against his. Dean moaned into the kiss, clinging onto his boyfriend's shirt.

"What about that?" Roman panted after they broke their kiss after a while. "What about that coming out of my mouth?"

"That I welcome anytime."

Roman leaned towards him but Dean placed a finger on his lips.

"I loved the way we made love this morning," Dean confessed. "Take me like that again?"

"Here?" the grey eyed man asked.

"Here."

"But it's daylight, baby boy."

"We can do it behind the bushes."

Roman laughed and carried him in his arms bridal style. "Oh you're going to get it now. I want you to scream my name for everyone to hear."

Dean gave him a quick peck. "Gladly."

* * *

As Dean laid nestled in his arms an hour and a half later in the backseat of the car, Roman went through his emails on his phone. Most were spam emails with the daily ones from Seth updating him about the gym.

Just as he had closed the app, he received a Whatsapp from Michael: _Roman, when you're free, please meet up with me. We need to talk; someone doesn't want you boxing against Brock._

 _ **A/N And the plot thickens… at this rate this has become a novel? I'm not even sure. What am I am sure of is I would like to thank you for your kind comments, favorites and follows. I'd love to hear from you guys; it motivates me :-)**_


	22. Chapter 21

Twenty One

"You mentioned having a boyfriend and his influence on your life. And now you're training with Coach Rocky."

Roman nodded to Jerry Lawler, the DJ of Hot 101. "Yeah, Coach Rocky's an amazing guy. He always keeps me on my toes… Ummm knows when to push and pull. He's a real tough dude."

"What do you mean? Like he can punch me out of my shoes kinda thing?"

John Bradshaw, the co DJ, laughed. "Dude, anyone can knock you off your feet."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a lightweight."

"Okay," Jerry continued, "Ignoring that… Roman, the people want to know: boxers or briefs?"

Roman smiled cheekily, giving Dean a quick glance and a wink. "Neither I think. Depends on what I did the night before. Or a minute before."

There were excited noises from the back. Roman bit back a laugh; he only said that to make Dean turn red.

His boyfriend was giving a "wait-until-I-get-you-alone" look.

And did Dean give it to him after the interview with hard nudges to his side as they walked towards the car.

"Now that your interview is over, shall we just go home?" Dean asked as they buckled their seatbelts. "I want to be fucked through the bed."

Roman grinned. "Now how is that possible when you've injured me with all those nudges?"

"Quit pretending!"

Roman pouted. "I'm not pretending."

Dean leaned forward to kiss him. "What are we doing tomorrow?" the auburn haired man wanted to know.

"I have an appointment with Dr Anderson."

"That's great."

"After that, _we_ have to go meet Michael for a short while," Roman informed him. "Apparently someone doesn't want me fighting Brock." He handed Dean his phone as he started to drive.

"Michael has your number?" Dean bit out.

"He must have got it from Randy. I didn't give him anything."

Silence was his only reply. Roman found Dean staring out of the window, his eyes glazed.

"Dean…" Roman reached out but his boyfriend jerked it away. "Babe, it's nothing really. Just please read the message."

Dean sighed and switched on the phone.

Roman concentrated on driving before he heard his boyfriend gasped. "Who?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

When they reached home, Roman wasted no time in stripping Dean of his clothes before throwing him onto the bed.

"Where are those damn cuffs?"

Dean grinned. "Someone's kinky today."

Roman smirked. "Someone's going to get fucked through this bed."

"Try."

"Oh you'll be begging me to."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Dean awoke before Roman, rubbing his eyes. Damn. It was time for dinner and his boyfriend was still snoring lightly.

Michael.

Dean was insecure about the whole thing. It was bad enough he was Xavier's doppelganger… the fact that Dean knew Roman was still struggling about Xavier…

He was in a losing battle; at least it felt that way to him…

His boyfriend's arm went over his lap then interrupting his thoughts.

"Mmmm Dean…"

Dean sighed. "Wake up, babe."

"I don't wanna," Roman whined.

"Roman, come on. It's seven in the evening."

Roman rolled over, covering himself from head to toe. "Good night."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Wake up now before I drag you out-"

"Try."

Dean jumped out of bed. Just as he reached Roman's leg, he got tossed over with Roman pinning him. "Roman!"

His boyfriend nibbled on his neck, sending a shiver to his spine.

"Babe, aren't you hungry?" Dean whimpered.

"I'm hungry for you," came Roman's smooth reply.

Dean all but melted against him. "I need to make dinner-"

"We'll order in." Roman then caressed his semi hardened length. "You're not my maid, Dean."

"Fuck!" Dean cried out as Roman's finger went to his slit, gently rubbing it.

"You like that, baby boy?"

"Yeah."

Dean closed his eyes, feeling pure bliss as Roman continued to show his neck affection again. The auburn haired man's phone beeped then, making Roman stop as he stared at it.

"Text message," Dean said.

"You want to read it?"

"It could be important."

Roman gave him a quick kiss. "You're probably right." He rolled off Dean. "I'm going to take a shower."

It was Chad who had interrupted their proceedings: _Hey Dean. Just wanted to know if you're interested to catch a movie tomorrow._

"Damn it," he cursed.

"What's wrong?" Roman questioned.

"Remember that guy we ran into the other day… Chad?"

"The guy I set you up on a date with?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"What does he want?"

"A real date."

Roman burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, babe," Dean reprimanded.

"You can always tell him you're busy, baby boy. Sooner or later, he'll give up."

* * *

"I lost a huge part of myself when Xavier died," Roman admitted as he crossed his legs the next day. "There was a time after his passing when I didn't know who I was."

Dr Anderson nodded as he scribbled on his notepad. "Do you know who you are now?"

"I do. Little by little, I'm finding myself. And I like it."

"That's good."

"But sometimes the grief hits me."

"There's no timeline to how long a grief will last, Roman. These things take time."

"Will the pain ever go away?"

"I wish it were so but no. You'll never stop feeling the loss of your loved one, never completely get over their deaths. But the pain will lessen and you'll be living with memories of them. You can write in a journal about your feelings if you want. Sometimes, writing it down helps."

* * *

Dean waited for Roman in the waiting area, reading The Tommyknockers. Unfortunately he was unable to concentrate.

He kept wondering what Roman was talking in there.

Dean took out his phone, googling about dating grieving people and he found an article.

As he read it, he found himself comparing it with Roman.

Roman sold his home with Xavier to give Dean a place they could call theirs. He introduced Dean to his family and friends… people who were part of his boxing crew. He never hid Dean from them. Whatever Dean wanted, he gave it to him without complaining.

Not once did Roman compared him to Xavier. He always wanted Dean to be his own person.

"Thank you, Dr Anderson," Roman said, shaking the man's hand. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"You take it easy, Roman," the doctor smiled.

Roman excused himself to go to the gents so Dean approached the doctor before he could close the door. "Excuse me, Doctor?" Dean called out.

Dr Anderson turned around. "Yes?"

"Hi. I'm Dean."

"Hi Dean."

"I'm Roman's boyfriend."

The doctor nodded. "I know. Any question you may wish to ask?."

"I just have to know will the grief always be there? Will he ever get over it?"

"Yes, Dean. I'm afraid the grief will always be there. And for anyone who's lost someone, I can tell you that they don't get over it. No one gets over grief but they learn to live with it."

Dean was taken aback. "Oh."

"He's getting there," Dr Anderson assured him. "Don't worry. All you need is patience."

Dean thanked the doctor before sitting down on the couch. He reminded himself that Roman did love him. And he loved the Samoan man too.

Roman was by his side shortly after. "Hey."

"Hey." Dean gave him a quick kiss. "Had a fruitful session?"

"Oh most definitely."

* * *

For some reason, Michael was not available to meet that day so Roman gave Dean the choice to do anything he wanted when they reached home.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Roman replied.

"Okay. Let's play truth or dare."

Roman laughed; he hadn't played that game in ages. "What?"

"Yeah. It'd be fun."

"Okay fine," Roman sat on the couch, putting down his bottle of water. "You first."

"No questions are off limits?"

"None."

"Ok. Truth!" Dean started. "Have you ever ate live octopus?"

Roman chuckled. "No. That's horrible."

"Well, you'll never know. Okay your turn."

"Truth. Place you want to have sex at least once."

"Woah. That's a good one. Ummm in a Ferris wheel."

"Well. Guess I'll have to bring you to a carnival soon." Dean always intrigued him sexually.

"Probably," Dean agreed. "Truth. If you were trapped on an island for three days, what would you take with you?"

"Let's see… you, condoms and lubes."

"We're going to be doing nothing but having sex?"

"Of course. Sex with you is incredible."

Dean smiled widely. "Your turn."

"Describe your worst date."

He did not expect his boyfriend to gulp. "Uh pass."

"What's wrong, babe? It can't be that bad."

"It is, actually."

"What do you mean?"

Dean shook his head. "Can you ask me another question?"

Roman refused to let him close up; he sat beside him and held him close. "Dean… baby boy, what happened? Come on. You can trust me."

"I was rejected in front of everyone by this guy I was seeing," Dean admitted. "It was crazy. We were dating for a few months and when it was his birthday, I made a speech and said how proud I was of him, how I loved him… I mean it was no big deal; he used to say he loved me all the time when we were alone. And then he mocked me in front of our friends and said that although it was sweet, I wasn't his type. I was mortified."

"Dean," Roman said, kissing him on his forehead. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm proud to call you mine, Dean Ambrose."

The dimpled smile he was rewarded with soothed his worries. "I know. You talked about me, even dropped my name. I was so surprised."

"Why? Dean, I love you. No one else will do for me but you."

"But why, Roman? Why did you take to me?"

"Because you were honest and open… I liked that."

"Lots of guys could do that-"

"And when we talked, I found myself admiring how you lived. I've played it safe all my life, Dean. With you, I'm starting to do things."

* * *

Roman hadn't been kidding about doing things, Dean mused as he snuggled beside him.

They had ended up making love on the couch twice, taking time to explore one another's body and finding new spots.

It was incredible that a famous boxer could announce that he was in a steady relationship with him but low life losers like Corey and Sami hadn't. He traced Roman's nose and lips, admiring his beauty.

His boyfriend would most likely be sound asleep for a while so Dean decided to start making dinner. He got up, changed into his clothes and covered Roman with a throw blanket before heading towards the kitchen.

There was a knock on the door before Dean opened it and gasped at the sight in front of him.

 _ **A/N Oooh boy…**_


	23. Chapter 22

Twenty Two

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, surprised to find Seth at their doorstep. "I mean not that I'm unhappy to see you or anything-"

"Dean, can I talk to you about the gym?" Seth requested loudly.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Ummm why are you talking so loud? Roman's napping on the couch."

"He is?" Seth whispered. "That's great. Dean, I need to confide to you about something."

"Okay. But what-"

"Not here. Can we talk like in your backyard or something?"

Seth was being weird. He looked like he was about to reveal the secret of the century. "Let's go," Dean said, pulling him in. "We can use Roman's study."

"That makes what I'm about to confide even worse."

The two men faced one another in Roman's office. Dean leaned against the table and drumming his fingers on it while Seth ran his hand through his hair.

"Dean, I… uh… oh man… look it's been eating me for a long time," Seth started.

"What has?"

Seth rubbed his hands on his black shirt. "Oh this is so hard," the two toned haired man agonised.

"As long as you're not in love with me, it's okay," Dean joked.

"No… not at all. But... I loved a boyfriend of Roman's. I sort of uh had a thing with Xavier."

Dean stared at Seth. Had a thing with Xavier? Maybe he had heard it wrong… "Wait. Did you just said-"

"I had a fling with Xavier."

"When you say fling…"

"Yeah… fling."

"Did you kiss him?"

Seth nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Blow or hand?"

"Both. And that's all we ever did."

Dean was shaken by Seth's revelation. If Roman had found out about this, it would break him. "But… but why…? I thought Xavier loved him. I thought that…"

"It was for a week," Seth cried. "The kisses and all those other stuff. We were both… I don't know... Roman was away for a fight. I've always wanted him but Roman got to him first… he loved Roman, Dean. You have to believe me. When we woke up together the first time after it happened, we were horrified. But we couldn't stop… Dean..."

Seth looked so miserable as he sat down on the chair with a thud.

Dean's heart ached for Roman then. "Did you see one another after that week?"

"No."

"Seth-"

"I just wanted you to know that it was nothing personal against you when you first came into Roman's life. I felt offended on Xavier's behalf. I-"

"Dean?" Roman called out from the living room. "Baby boy, where are you?"

"In here," he shouted. "Put some clothes on. Seth is here." Roman was after all still stark naked underneath that throw.

There was a moment of silence before Roman announced, "I'm all dressed."

"Shit!" Seth whispered frantically. "Why did you answer?"

Dean gave him a look. "Ummm because he's my boyfriend and he knows I'm here? Were we supposed to hide?"

"You can't tell him, Dean!" Seth pleaded. "Please!"

"How am I supposed to keep this from-"

"Keep what?"

Roman was standing at the door, shirtless with his hair in loose waves with his jeans on.

"Nothing," Seth immediately blurted.

"I just heard Dean tell you how he's supposed to keep it from who?"

Dean felt small under Roman's intense gaze which were now focused on him. "I… ummm…"

"Dean," Roman implored. "Don't hide things from me."

He almost caved in. "It's not my place to say, Roman. I really wish I could but-"

"Roman, it's not his fault," Seth suddenly intervened. "It's mine. I asked him to not say a word."

"About what, Seth?" Roman asked. "Is someone bothering you at the gym? Say the word and they're banned."

"It's not that. Roman, I… you're going to be mad at me. It's…" Seth exhaled and with a shaky voice admitted, "It's about Xavier, Roman. It's about Xavier and me."

"Oh. What about the two of you?"

There was tension in the air almost immediately. Dean wished he could hold Roman to protect him for what was about to come next.

"We kind of hooked up while you were away for that fight against Sunny Dhinsa."

Roman stared at his best friend for a while. Dean could tell Roman was having a hard time accepting it. "What?" the boxer clarified.

"Xavier and I hooked up, Roman. We were drunk and got to kissing and…"

"And what else, Seth?" Roman sounded angry now.

Dean came closer to him, a hand on his shoulder but Roman moved away. "Tell me, Seth. What else?"

"I gave him oral sex, okay?!" Seth shouted tearfully. "I gave him handjobs and blowjobs. I loved him too, Roman! I never told you this because I saw how smitten you were with him so I pushed my feelings aside. You had no idea how hard it was for me too-"

"You're lying."

"I'm not, Roman. I'm not lying. But he loved you. He did. He said it to me constantly and it was a mistake on his part, okay?"

"And you came to see Dean because of this? Or is Dean whom you want now too?"

Dean gasped. "Roman!"

"No, Roman," Seth countered. "I don't want Dean. I just came here to tell Dean because he needed to know why I was hard pressed about him coming into you life. I felt bad for Xavier-"

"But Rusev and you were on my back constantly about moving on, Seth!"

"We wanted you to be happy. I just hadn't counted for you to be so smitten with someone. You should have seen your face, the way you looked at Dean… like he was the best thing in the world."

"He is," Roman agreed simply. "Dean is the best thing in the world to me, Seth. You want to know why? Because he's been honest with me from the moment we met. I've known Rusev and you… does Rusev know?"

Seth shook his head slowly. "No."

Roman stared at him for a while before turning around. "I can't be here."

Dean immediately followed after him. "Roman-"

'No, Dean. I need to be alone now. Being here longer will only make it worse."

"But-"

Roman was dressing himself so fast, throwing on a black tank.

"You don't have to go, Roman." Dean pulled him into his arms. "Stay. I'll make everything okay."

"No, Dean," Roman remarked. "I'm sorry but you can't."

His boyfriend slammed the front door shut.

* * *

Roman downed his second shot of tequila and slammed the glass down before ordering another one at a random bar downtown.

Seth and Xavier.

Xavier and Seth.

No matter what way he wanted go around the revelation, the truth was Xavier had cheated on him.

Xavier.

His first love.

The love of his life.

All the time they had been together after that fight… what had he done that was so wrong for Xavier to throw away all they had? What had he not done to make Xavier give in to that moment of weakness?

Had he been thinking of Seth whenever they made love after that? Was it Seth's face he had been hoping to see before he had closed his eyes?

 _Why, Xavier? I loved you so much…_

His eyes were getting blurry. He fought so hard to stop the tears from flowing but it did.

After everything Roman had done, it still had not been enough

* * *

Dean was worried beside himself about Roman as he sat on the couch.

Seth and Xavier had been together. And all this while, Dean had thought they were the perfect couple. Not that he was happy about this revelation. It made him feel bad for his boyfriend. Roman may have been a powerhouse but he had a soft heart that was pure.

Dean couldn't imagine how hurtful it must have been for him to know that one thing Xavier had kept from him.

Fingers hovered over Roman's name on his mobile.

His boyfriend hadn't been answering his phone. Dean had no idea where to look for him. Roman usually was a home body.

Maybe he was at the gym, pounding away his frustrations.

Dean grabbed his mobile and keys, pocketing them before opening the door, only to find Roman swaying.

His eyes were red rimmed and he looked like he had trouble balancing himself. "Dean… I think... I don't feel good," he slurred.

"I know, babe," Dean replied, helping him inside.

"Why are you still here?"

"Because I love you."

"One day you won't."

Dean ignored the way his words pierced his heart and kicked the front door shut. "Come on. Let's get you into bed."

"No. I'll sleep on the floor." Roman collapsed on the carpet in a heap.

"Roman!" Dean shouted.

His boyfriend started snoring.

With a sigh, Dean lied down beside him, forcing his way into his love's arms. He caressed Roman's cheek. "I love you, Roman Reigns. Don't ever doubt that."

* * *

Roman groaned when he woke. He felt as if someone had knocked his head out with an iron.

He opened his eyes slowly and found Dean's face near the crook of his neck.

Dean.

He woke up slowly, holding onto his forehead.

"Roman?" Dean called him. "Stay there. I'll get you a banana and gatorade."

Roman rubbed his forehead. The pounding was driving him nuts and it didn't help that he couldn't remember how he got home.

"Here you go," Dean said, giving him the lemon gatorade. "Drink up."

Roman accepted the bottle and drank. Dean was rubbing his back in slow motions. The Samoan man felt his heartstrings tugged. He didn't deserve this.

"You need this too." Dean handed him a partially peeled banana.

"Dean…"

"Eat."

Roman bit into it slowly.

Dean pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I'm going to boil water."

As he chewed on the banana, the reason why he even left home in the first place came back to him. Xavier and Seth.

Fuck.

Roman didn't feel like finishing the banana.

"Finish it, Roman," Dean instructed, returning with an orange juice.

"Was I dreaming about last night, Dean?"

"I'd like to tell you no but…"

"Our love was nothing but a lie."

"He made a mistake, Roman."

"I treated him good, Dean. When I was away from him, my eyes never wandered. Why was I not enough?"

"It's hard to say. Maybe he felt lonely-"

"So people do that when they're feeling lonely. Wish I had thought about that when I was on the road."

"I did that too, Roman," Dean reminded him quietly.

"But that was different, Dean. Your ex boyfriend was an asshole to you. I did everything I could to make him happy."

"But sometimes you can't, Roman. Either way, he made a mistake and regretted it."

"Did he?"

"I'd like to think he did. Loneliness cannot be defined. You may think you're making him happy but it's not making him feel that way."

Xavier had felt lonely.

Roman remembered Dean telling him upon his return from James' house, "I love you, Roman. I just feel lonely sometimes."

The common thing both Dean and Xavier had in common was him.

"So the problem is me," Roman slowly said.

"What?" Dean quizzed.

"Xavier was lonely. And you mentioned you felt lonely sometimes to me about a couple of days ago. I'm the problem, Dean. I'm the reason for all this."

Dean's eyes widened. "No, Roman."

Roman stood up, the pounding still persistent. "I'm so sorry." Maybe he should just leave…

"Roman, you've got it all wrong." Dean grabbed his before pulling him down on the couch. "I love you and I mean it. You are not responsible for anyone's feelings, do you understand? I know it hurts but this is on him, not you."

"Dean…"

"And I may feel lonely at times but I promise you that I won't do that to you. You can trust me. You know this."

Roman slumped against his boyfriend who held him tight.

"I've told you before," Dean continued. "You are enough for me. Didn't I asked you to help me out when you couldn't give it to me physically?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you know how much I want you, Roman."

As he sat in silence with Dean, Roman's mind had thoughts hitting him from all angles. How ironic life was.

Dean was an ex criminal, someone society would turn their noses away from yet he had from the very beginning been honest with Roman about everything including cheating on someone.

Xavier was clean cut and just a regular, Roman supposed yet despite all he had thought he knew about him, kept this one thing a secret.

He didn't know what he would do about Seth. He didn't even know what he would do about Xavier either, didn't know how to approach the whole thing.

He did know that he loved Dean Ambrose and appreciated his love and compassion more than the auburn haired man himself would ever know.

His phone vibrated and he saw it was a text message from Seth pleading for him to call him but Roman ignored it. Today, he wanted to hold onto Dean and feel secure in the comfort of his love, he thought as his boyfriend pressed a tender kiss to the side of his head, nuzzling into his hair.

 _ **A/N So I love all the comments I've been receiving from you guys. I'm honestly in a bad place now but seeing it just made my day. If you love Bleeding Me, please drop me a kind word or two in the review section. Bonus if you can tell me why :-)**_


	24. Chapter 23

Twenty Three

Roman had decided to return back to training to divert his anger so Dean decided to use the chance to go to Hit Hard to talk to Seth.

The two toned man was standing and watching the trainers do their job when Dean arrived. The auburn haired man admired how well Seth ran the place. "Hey, man," he greeted him.

"Hey," Seth said with a soft smile. "How is he?"

"Training. He needed to let loose, you know."

"Yeah. Thank you, Dean for not telling on me. You're a good friend."

Dean laughed. "Is that what we are? Friends?"

"I'd like to think that."

Seth led him to the office where he shut the door behind him. Dean sat down on the chair opposite him. "So how's life?"

"Aside from yesterday, not too bad. I'm planning to take Sasha out to the Bahamas… propose to her."

"Congratulations, man!" Dean enthused. "I hope it works out."

"Me too. So uh you want me to show you the ropes or something?"

"Maybe in a couple of days, alright?"

"Okay. We weren't thinking when it happened," Seth confided. "He was lonely and I was so damn happy he was giving me the time of the day. And then yeah… wasn't the right thing to do but it happened."

"I know how it feels, Seth. I was in a similar position before. I was feeling lonely and I gave in to the advances of someone who was giving me the time of the day. We had been flirting back and forth and it happened. We slept together a few times. Do I regret it? Yeah I did. I should have been straightforward about my feelings to my ex boyfriend but it happened. What's done is done. Just try to forgive yourself and move on."

"You're a real good guy, Dean."

Dean shook his head, standing up. "Nah. Like I said, I've been through it before."

Seth hugged him before he was about to leave. "Thanks, Dean."

"You're welcome."

"What the hell?!"

Both men turned towards the door to find Roman looking angrily at them. "Babe-" Dean began. "It's not-"

"Roman-" Seth said at the same time. "Bro-"

The disappointed look the Samoan boxer gave him tore Dean apart. "Roman-"

His boyfriend walked off without a word.

Dean ran after him as he strode towards the car outside. "Roman, please. It's nothing-"

Clearly the former champion didn't believe him. "Don't wait up for me tonight."

"No, Roman. Man up and talk to me."

The deadly stare his boyfriend gave him didn't intimidate him at all. "Talk to you? Okay. Seth and you are buddies now, Dean? How long do you think it'll take before he pounces on you too?"

"Roman Joseph Reigns!" Dean snapped. "I know you're hurting because of what you discovered about Xavier but don't take it out on me. I'm not him. It was just a hug, Roman. That's all. Are you going to be snapping at me or scrutinising my every move every time you see me with another guy? You either trust me or you don't."

The world was moving past them but they seemed stuck in a moment. Dean reminded himself that this was hard on Roman far worse because Xavier was his first love and his future at one point. He probably built castles in the sky about how their lives would be. Even placed him on a pedestal, took the relationship seriously and now...

Roman looked crushed now. "I need to go."

"Go where? Don't leave without telling me where you'll be," Dean pleaded.

His Samoan darling got into the car, shaking his head and turning on the ignition.

No. Dean could not let him go without a word. "I'll be waiting for you, Roman," he tried. "I don't care how long you take. I love you."

"One day you'll stop," Roman choked before stepping on the gear and driving off.

Dean stared after his car.

* * *

Boxing had not taken his mind off Xavier's affair with Seth.

So he thought he would drop by the gym to speak to Seth to find out more. Well, maybe even yell at him. To see Dean and him hugging was the last thing he had expected and be it irrational, tore him apart in his heart.

Dean was his anchor in life and to see him with someone he wasn't sure he could ever trust again broke his heart.

"More tequila?" the bartender offered him.

Roman nodded numbly as he downed his second shot.

A guy with huge imposing figure had been eyeing him since the moment he had sat down; gave him a lookover and admiring glances. "Lonely, beautiful?" he asked. "I can make the loneliness go away."

Roman stared at him.

"Roman!" Coach Rocky slid onto the seat beside him. "I came here as soon I got your message. Why do you want to quit? We've got them both panicking now that you've accepted the challenge."

"I'm sick of this town," Roman spat out. "I'm sick of everything that has to do with it. I'm leaving and never coming back."

"What about Dean? You sick of him too?"

Roman opened his mouth and closed it. Dean would probably leave him one day. What difference did it make? His loyalty to Seth was admirable despite the pain it had caused Roman. "No but I'm still leaving. He'll get over it."

"Wow. Okay. Not the Roman Reigns I remembered seeing, that's for sure. I remember a fighter. That's what I remember."

"Xavier and Seth had an affair, Coach. While I was away for that fight against Sunny. How the hell am I supposed to get past that?!"

His coach rubbed the back of his neck. "Roman, I feel for you. I do. I understand that grieving is tough and it sucks that you had to find out this secret on top of that. But let me tell you something: you can either cry and just get KO'ed by it or you can take revenge… by being happy, Roman. I'm not sure how or why Xavier did what he did-"

"He was feeling lonely."

"How do you know he was?"

Roman accepted the third shot from the bartender. "Seth said so."

"Xavier may not be who you thought he was but Dean is, isn't he?"

"Dean's better off without me."

"You don't know that for sure, Roman."

Roman stared at his coach. "We're barely even a year into our relationship, Coach."

"But yet you love him more than Xavier."

"How can I not? I'm not the same person I was when I was dating Xavier. And Dean's a good person. He's honest, cares a lot, has a big heart..." The fact that he had gone to reach out to Seth was proof of that. "It doesn't matter. I thought I was the first in Xavier's heart. I turned out to be second."

"What does that have to do with your boyfriend?"

"I saw Seth and him together hugging and I got mad."

"Because you think Seth wants Dean?"

"Well yeah."

"Okay but does Dean want Seth?"

"No! Of course not."

"Then don't you think, Roman that you should be staying for your boyfriend instead of leaving for your late one?"

He stared at his coach, his words slowly sinking in. "I don't trust Seth."

"That's fine, Roman but you said that you trusted Dean. Or do you think Dean will cheat on you too?"

"No! Of course not. Dean will do the right thing if he was to be in such a situation."

His coach looked at him pointedly.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

The bartender came near them both. "Another one?" he asked.

Roman shook his head. "No. I think I've had one too many." He hugged Coach Rocky who yelped in surprise. "Thanks, Coach."

"You're a good kid, Roman. Remember that." As Roman headed towards the door, his coach called out, "I'm giving you the day off tomorrow! Better bring your A game in the next session!"

"Oh I will. Believe that."

* * *

Dean sat at home watching television - some cooking show while the seafood linguine - one of Roman's favorite meals - was ready for consumption. So far no replies from his boyfriend. He really hoped that he was not drinking his problems away.

Or hook up with a random stranger the way he had. Of course, Brennan was no random stranger but still...

 _Please just come home. Come home to me._

Seth had apologised to him profusely and Dean assured him that it was okay. There were other more important matters to deal with.

Like Roman coming home.

His eyelids were getting heavy. Dean wanted to stay up waiting. It was only five in the evening…

Something was caressing his face.

He opened his eyes only to find Roman was smiling at him with so much tenderness that Dean was taken aback. "You're home."

"Yeah," Roman replied softly.

Dean wanted to sit up but Roman laid down, pulling him close so that they were snuggling. "Roman-"

"I love you, Dean," Roman cut him off. "I love you so much. I don't care if I sound like a broken record. I love you. I'm sorry for the way I acted just now. It wasn't fair to you. You've done so much for me and the way I behaved was inexcusable. Please forgive me."

His heart melted at those words. "There's nothing to forgive, Roman. I understand where you're coming from. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I know it sounds crazy considering we're nowhere near the one year mark but it's true. It's hard to not love you. You have a big heart. You always talk about the things I've done but have you seen the things you've done for me?"

"I haven't-"

"You disregarded my past, took me in and treated me like an equal. Well not really because you spoil me too much at times. You had so many bridges to cross but you fell in love with me. Loved me enough to introduce me to everyone including on live TV. How can I not be thankful for you, Roman?"

"Because you're the best person I know."

"You're the best person I know too… the only one for me."

Roman kissed him hard on his lips and eventually it turned passionate. Before Dean knew it, he was straddling the Samoan man, rubbing their lower bodies together. "We gotta stop, babe," he murmured, reluctantly parting their lips. "I made us dinner."

"You're-"

"Not your maid. I know. But I love taking care of you so there."

Roman pulled him down for another kiss.

Fuck. Dinner would have to wait.

His boyfriend enjoyed the meal and even opened the bottle of Muscadet they had been saving for a special occasion.

Dean wanted to put away the dishes but Roman dragged him to their oversized outdoor lounge and started to discard both of their clothes in between passionate kisses and loving words. Dean was starting to believe that this was a special occasion after all.

It turned out to be a night to remember.

* * *

Roman spent the morning cleaning out his office while Dean was in the kitchen cleaning.

He neatly put away the adoption papers that Dean had found in a document box. Seeing Xavier's name still struck him but for the wrong reasons. Until he was reminded of the article he had read on his phone before Dean had woken up.

While he was angry with his late boyfriend - he had every right to be - he couldn't sweep away the good things that Xavier had done for him under the rug. All the happy times they had. Perhaps in that moment, he had enough and wanted a taste of what Seth had to offer. Maybe he often wondered what it'd be like to be with someone else considering how long they had dated.

Either way, his late boyfriend had made the decision and likely suffered in silence with the guilt.

Maybe.

Did he love him? Yes, Roman knew he would but it wasn't the same way anymore. Roman no longer saw him with heart shaped eyes.

He was seeing _him_ for the first time.

 _ **A/N Someone is stealing my works on Wattpad and I'd appreciate if you can report them. User name is 50shadezofambreigns. She has stolen Outlaw Torn, Fastlane and Hero of the Day (renaming it as Fighting Chance). I've reported her but I need your support as well. Please help me report :-(**_

 _ **Also did anyone catch Roman telling Dean in Chapter 19 "I have so much to tell you" after what the psychologist had told him about holding Xavier when they reunited the same thing? Thank you for reading my story. And if you're stealing this, have some decency. I wrote both stories for a loved one I have lost, whose death still affects me. Go write your own fic.**_


	25. Chapter 24

Twenty Four

"I can't believe Dean's birthday is tomorrow and I haven't bought him anything yet!" Roman fretted to his mother over the phone a week later as he whisked the cake batter in a bowl while cradling the phone in the other hand. "All I have is this recipe I found online."

His mother chuckled. "It'll be fine, Roman. Why don't you bring him out to a nice restaurant and bring him for a walk?"

"But we do that at times. This one has to be different. Ma, I think I-"

The door was being opened; Roman could hear it. Panicking, he bid his mother goodbye before grabbing the bowl and quickly putting it into the fridge. Right. All he had to do now was to keep Dean away from the it.

Roman could have bought Dean a cake. He could have arranged a restaurant dinner.

But he wanted Dean to know that this came from his heart; that he appreciated the auburn haired man for everything he had done for him since the day they met.

"Roman?" he heard Dean call out, door slamming shut. "I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen," he hollered, grabbing a mug and dumping a teabag in it.

His boyfriend walked in with the groceries brown paper bags in his arms. "Making tea?"

"Yeah. You want one?"

"Sure. Maybe I can also have the person who's making it too."

Roman pressed his lips against Dean's briefly then. "You already have him."

"Then I already have all I want. So can we go out to the museum tomorrow?"

"That's what you want for your birthday?"

"Yeah. I would love to do something simple." Dean started out some of the items he had picked up from the mart. "I got you peanut butter and eggs-"

Roman gulped. If Dean opened the fridge, he'd see the bowl and his surprise would be ruined. "Uh Dean, why don't you take a shower? I'll help you put these away."

"But-"

"I insist. I mean you spent all day with Randy in the gym. You deserve a break. I mean it is your birthday tomorrow."

Dean gave him an owlish look. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing!" Roman immediately replied. "I'm just saying you had a long day."

"Roman, all I did was watch him coach. I didn't even have a chance to look at the office yet." Dean poured hot water into his mug. "Why did you want me to go there anyway?"

Roman leaned against the counter. "Because it's yours."

Dean's blue eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"The gym; it's yours. I signed the papers yesterday, placing it under your name."

"But, Roman… why?"

"Because I figured it'd be a good source of income for you. I'm leaving it to you if you wish to manage the place yourself or hire someone to do it. Either way, it'll be your earnings. You won't be all alone. I'll help you from time to time if you want."

"I don't know what to say, babe. A place of my own…? I'm the boss? My own boss? I never imagined to be in such a position." Dean hugged him tight. "Roman, thank you."

Roman was relieved. Admittedly he had only been thinking about Dean being his own boss but he hadn't thought of his boyfriend's reaction. "Nothing to it. I wasn't thinking if you'd accept it or not. I just wanted you to have something of your own."

"I do now." Dean's face was glowing. "I'll be taking that shower."

"Yeah… you do that."

The moment Dean was out of sight, Roman quickly put aside the groceries before staring at the cake batter. There was no way he could bake anything now much less continue with the preparation of the chocolate cake.

He'd have to wake up in the middle of the night to do so.

* * *

Dean was a content man.

As he lied in bed, snuggled against a sleeping Samoan man, waiting for the clock to strike twelve, he thought about what a perfect gift he had in the form of Roman.

Never had he imagined he would have such a caring and loving boyfriend who just kept giving to him… chance after chance at improving his life, of building success… it was better than any dream he ever had.

Best of all, Roman was real.

He got excited then, thinking of ways he could manage Uppercut. Of course, he'd have to work out with Seth again on a buddy system at Hit Hard to know some of the aspects of the business. They kept postponing the date and Dean couldn't help but wonder if it was because Roman and him were still at odds.

Dean wasn't going to push Roman on reconciling yet. As it was, it was hard not to bring up Seth's name around him.

His boyfriend would pretend that he didn't hear it or grunt.

His cell phone beeped then.

Twelve midnight.

It was officially his birthday.

Dean said a little prayer, thankful for Roman. Thankful that they were closer now than ever before. Thankful he had a roof over his head, with good food to eat and money in his bank. Once he was done, he closed his eyes to sleep.

It was about three in the wee hours of the morning when he stirred awake, finding Roman gone. The master bathroom's light was switched off so where was he?

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, the blue eyed man left the bedroom and slowly walked down the stairs before he found Roman frowning over a sinking cake on the island counter.

Dean's heart melted at the sight.

Roman had gone out of his way to do something special for him. This was better than any present, he thought as he walked closer. His boyfriend's eyes met his then, worry on his face as he rubbed his hand behind his neck. "Happy birthday," he wished. "I… uh… this wasn't how-"

Dean grabbed his boyfriend's face with both his hands, pulling him in for a long kiss. Roman slowly started kissing him back before breaking it. "I love it," Dean declared. "It's the best cake I've ever had."

"Are you serious? Dean, it's-"

"The best. I promise."

"I don't have any candles-"

"That's okay." Dean opened the first drawer of the cabinet and took out a knife. He placed Roman's right hand in between his and cut the cake. "There."

"Happy birthday, baby boy."

"Thank you, darling." Dean broke off a little bit of it and fed it to him. "Enjoy."

"Tastes okay…" Roman commented. "Not too sweet as I had hoped."

Dean popped a piece in his mouth. Surprisingly the taste was just nice: not too sweet or bitter the way some chocolate cakes were. "Yeah. I love it. Let's refrigerate it so that we can have more tomorrow."

Roman grabbed the cake to place it inside the fridge with a wide smile on his face. "Now-"

"Now, I think I want birthday sex. Think you can knock me out, big guy?"

His boyfriend's warm smile tugged at his heartstrings. "Oh I can do more than that; I can make magic happen."

"Well, show me."

Roman swept him off his feet, carrying him up bridal style to their bedroom.

* * *

They both woke up at eleven, spent from their lovemaking earlier that morning. Roman wondered what he could get Dean at the last minute. First, he had to bring him to the history museum that he had been asking for a few days already; they were having a special exhibition on dinosaurs.

"I think I'd love to stay in bed all day," Dean said. "Maybe I should."

"You can do that tomorrow." Roman claimed his lips. "Today, we're going to celebrate your big day."

"I thought those were for weddings."

Roman's breath got caught in his throat. He wondered about that: did Dean see himself being tied with Roman that way in the future? He used to wonder all the time what it'd be like to be married to Xavier; he _had_ been prepared to marry him.

But Dean… Roman knew it was far too early but it was something he could see himself doing in the near future. "Yeah, those are for weddings," he finally answered. "Now, let's get ready for the day, shall we?"

Dean bounced to his feet. "We shall!"

No making love in the shower this time. Roman wanted to bring him out for brunch before going to the museum and then… what? This was not how he had hoped the day would turn out but whatever Dean wanted is what he'd give him, he supposed.

Roman felt horrible; he had been so busy with training that it completely slipped his mind about today.

"So brunch and the museum," he informed Dean as they were putting on their clothes after towelling off. "Then…"

"Then I want to stay home and watch a movie with you while eating that cake you baked."

"That's it? Don't you want a candlelight dinner?"

"No. I'm content being in your arms, watching a movie. I get to spend my birthday with you. That is far better than you can imagine. I promise."

"Still let's do something different. I haven't bought you anything."

"That's okay."

"No, it's not. Dean-"

"You've spoilt me far too much that it feels like it's my birthday every day, Roman. So brunch and the museum are just nice to me."

Dean had chosen to wear a green plaid shirt over white t-shirt and jeans today. His hair had been blown dry, shaggy and his scruffy beard was growing fast.

The Samoan man couldn't resist leaning in for a kiss. "You look so damn good."

"You say that almost every day."

Roman brought him to Marvin's Place where they served brunch with an extensive dessert menu to choose from. Dean ordered the foot long banana split with a chocolate milkshake on top of the grilled salmon with baked potato and vegetables; clearly he was hungry.

The former boxing champion stuck to seafood pasta and iced lemon tea.

"This is already the best birthday possible!" Dean said, probably dreaming of the ice cream..

Roman's eyes caught sight of the store diagonally situated across the restaurant and his heart started beating fast as the idea formed in his head. "Ummm… Dean. Can you give me a second?"

"Sure," Dean replied. "Where are you going?"

"I saw someone carrying a bag from the sports supplement store. I need to check if the protein powder I want is sold there."

"Okay."

Roman couldn't get out of there fast enough as he headed out of the restaurant.

He had finally found the perfect gift for Dean; he only hoped his boyfriend would like it.

* * *

Dean was halfway done with his salmon when Roman returned with a white paper bag. "For you," his boyfriend said. "It's the sequel to that novel you've been waiting for."

No way! Dean grabbed the paper bag and took out _Lair of Dreams_ from it. "Roman, thank you!"

"You're welcome," his boyfriend replied, digging into his pasta. "Mmm this is good."

"Yeah the salmon is hands down the best I've had before." He couldn't wait to read his gift. He had loved _The Diviners_.

Dessert was next.

The auburn haired man was practically salivating over his ice cream when it was served to him. The vanilla ice cream was so rich and the chocolate sauce was divine. He fed Roman some spoonfuls before finishing the whole thing.

"Best birthday ever," Dean declared once more when they left the restaurant.

"On to the next," Roman said, reaching for his hand.

The museum was located not far from the mall. To Dean's disappointment, it was packed but they managed to get in after fifteen minutes of queueing.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex exhibit was the most popular one. Dean read the golden plaque next to it. "Woah. I knew T Rex's were cool but I didn't know that they were this awesome."

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

"It preyed on triceratops. I wonder who won? That's like the dinosaur equivalent of you and Brock."

"Could be. Who am I though?"

"The T-Rex, of course." They strolled, hand in hand, fingers laced on to the next exhibition which was the Stegosaurus. "This looks awesome. I wonder if we could ride it if we had lived back then."

Roman placed a kiss on his forehead. "You've been watching too many Flintstones cartoon, baby boy."

"But think of the possibilities…"

"So suppose your theory were true… I'll be banging on the front door, yelling "Deano, I'm home!"

Dean burst out laughing. "No! Dino is their pet."

A cheeky smile graced Roman's face. "Well, you don't expect me to be wedded to a snorkasaurus, do you?"

"That snorkausaurus loved Fred."

"Hmmm pretty sure that's illegal back then too, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and nudged Roman playfully. "Come on. Next one."

By the time they reached home, it was four in the evening. Roman locked the front door before carrying him fireman style up the stairs to their bedroom.

Their tops were discarded quickly as their lips met in a furious kiss that left Dean feeling like he was drowning.

When they collapsed on the bed, Roman gave him continued pecks of kisses a few times before he stopped. "Dean, I love you," he cooed. "You're the best thing that's happened to me."

To hear that from a man who spent a good fourteen years with his first love was overwhelming. Dean never thought Roman would see him that way. He always thought he'd be second place. "I love you too, Roman."

"I thought that I'd messed your birthday up with my lack of preparation."

"It's okay. I had fun. I mean that was one heck of a banana split. I could eat that for the rest of my life."

"What about the rest of our lives?" Dean stared at Roman who reached into his pocket and took out a stainless steel ring. "I know it's quite fast and all but I just… Dean, I love you so much. I… gosh I'm really bad with this. I wasn't prepared proposing but I do want you every single day of my life. Dean, will you marry me?"

"Like… now?" Dean asked, his heart beating fast, mind running wild.

"Like whenever you want. If you want to do now, we can go register and get married."

"Roman… I…" This was so fast, so sudden. But why did it feel so right?

His boyfriend was looking at him with apprehension. "Well, Dean… do you?"

 _ **A/N Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews. I appreciate it. Sorry for the long wait though :-)**_


	26. Chapter 25

Twenty Five

Dean stared at the ring, his boyfriend's words still repeating over and over in his head: Roman wanted to marry him.

This was almost too good to be true.

It was one thing to be his boyfriend. It was another thing to be his… his husband. But how… why… Roman had just found out about a week ago about how Seth and Xavier had a fling of their own behind him.

Now he wanted to marry Dean?

The blue eyed man hoped that it was not a spur of a moment idea.

"Dean?" Roman repeated. "I know it's too early; we're not even a year into our relationship. But-"

"Why?" Dean quizzed.

"Because I love you."

"I know that. I love you too."

"And I want to spend every day together with you."

"But we can do that as boyfriends."

"So it's a no?"

"It's not that. I just want to know that… Roman, you barely got over Xavier's affair with Seth. I don't want you rushing into things."

Dean realised it was the wrong choice of words when Roman frowned. "You could have said no, Dean."

"Babe, it's not that." The auburn haired man reached for him but his boyfriend flinched. "I care about you, Roman. I just don't want you regretting it."

"How can I regret you, Dean? I just told you that you're the best thing that's happened to me."

"So you're really okay about Seth and Xavier? Roman, you barely said a word to Seth."

"That's no concern of yours, Dean. I am entitled to feel that way. He betrayed my trust. You expect me to be happy about that?"

"But he's regretted it."

"How do you even know that?"

"He… confided in me."

"Right. Because you're best friends with him now."

"Roman!"

"What? It's true, isn't it?"

"You know what? I'm going out." Dean swung his legs over the bed. "I can't talk to you right now."

"No! I'm going out."

"It's my birthday. I don't want to stay home."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Dean snapped, grabbing his white t-shirt. "Don't wait up!"

"I won't!" Roman growled.

What the hell were they both doing? Dean paused to ask himself. Why were they even arguing?

Roman was not looking at him, eyes on the ground… still upset.

Was this what being married would be like? Constantly at one another's throat when certain things were brought up? _You're being unreasonable_ , he scolded himself. Roman had a right if he wanted to forgive Seth or not; if he wanted to forgive Xavier or not.

As if he sensed Dean still standing there, Roman stood up and went to the bathroom, shutting the door with a soft click.

Fuck.

Dean had really messed up now. "Roman," he said softly, standing outside the door. "Please come out. We can talk."

Something that started out romantic turned into World War 3.

"I'm sorry, alright? I mean, you're right. It's no concern of mine. I just wanted to know that you're asking me with a clear mind… and heart. Marriage is serious business. I mean I come from a broken home. I don't want a broken home. You mean too much to me to-

The door swung open.

Roman stared at him, eyes softened now. "Dean, when it comes to you, I've always been clear. I love you. I'm angry at Seth. I'm disappointed in Xavier. But you… you're the best person I know. I've said it many times before. I don't care about either of them. I want to marry you because I'd be proud to call you mine. Not that I'm not proud of us now but you get what I mean."

Telling him all the things he wanted to hear… "Yes," Dean answered.

A slow smile stretched across Roman's face. "Yes?"

"Yes. I will marry you."

Roman let out a shout and pressed his lips firmly against Dean's. "Oh Dean! You've made me the happiest man in the world."

"Same, Roman," Dean expressed. "I love you so much. I'd be so proud to call you my own."

"Let's celebrate now!"

"No. Let's go register now. So that when we're ready, we'll just tie the knot."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Better to do it now before he lost his nerves…

"Okay." Roman quickly grabbed his black t-shirt. "Let's go."

* * *

The wait for to apply for the license at the county office was a fast one. The two lovers filled up the application form and paid sixty dollars for it. They were then told to wait while their application was processed.

In front of them, they saw another couple holding their license excitedly. "Oh Tom! Let's go to the court now!" the bald man said as he and a brunette ran out of the place.

"Wow," Dean breathed. "They're not wasting any time."

"Yeah," Roman answered. "Guess they aren't."

"Small or big wedding?"

"Anything you want."

"Anything I want means you and me in the court."

"Now?"

"Well, someday."

"Oh. Right." Roman bit his lip. "Do you want to tell everyone?"

"Nah. Let's just keep this to ourselves. I don't want people involved in our business. You know how it is."

Roman could understand that. If the media found out about it, it'd start to spin out of control. He didn't want to subject Dean to being hounded by the press and their relentless pursuit for the story.

They certainly were when it came to Xavier and him. They were always trying to get Xavier to answer questions which his late boyfriend had no problems doing so.

But Dean didn't want to be in the spotlight. He had expressed that to Roman once before so the Samoan man would do whatever it took to protect him from such a thing.

The counter lady called them by their names and they went to collect their license. Roman's eyes widened; with this certificate, he would be able to marry Dean.

"The license is valid for sixty days," the counter lady explained. "If it expires, you will have to file for another one."

"Okay," Dean chirped. "Thank you."

Sixty days didn't sound so bad. And even if Dean wanted to wait longer, Roman didn't mind applying once more.

The two men left the courtroom hand in hand. "So what do you want to do now?" Roman asked. "It is still your birthday."

"Now I want you to take me home and make love to me."

"You've got it."

* * *

It was his best birthday; hands down, Dean reflected as he was nestled in a soundly asleep Roman's arms after their lovemaking.

Dean didn't know what to expect when the day started but he was happy with how the whole thing turned out. Roman had given him the ring for safekeeping since he didn't want to wear it yet.

But, oh in his heart, he was already tied to his boxing darling.

Maybe they could get married after his match with Brock was over. That'd be good. Roman would be well rested and they could simply head to the court or Vegas to tie the knot.

Just the two of them.

And then... Then what? Do they announce to everyone that they were married? And what about Seth? Would Roman even let him know?

Dean shook his head; he really needed to stop thinking about Seth. A part of him was sorry for the man and what he had been through. It wasn't easy holding onto a feeling of remorse like that for so long.

Another part of him felt bad for Roman.

Dean was stuck in the middle now. They were both clearly hurting; even if he wanted to help, Roman had said it was none of his concern.

But Seth was his friend too so how could Dean turn his back on him?

* * *

"Did your darling have a good birthday?" Coach Rocky asked as he helped to put on Roman's gloves before training the next morning.

"Yeah," Roman answered. "He had a very good birthday."

"Mmmm so I just received word from-"

Roman's cellphone went off then. Coach helped him retrieve it from his gym bag and stared at the caller ID. "It's Michael."

"Oh."

"Do you want to answer?"

"Yeah." Coach then slid the green button and held the phone to Roman's ear. "Hi, Michael."

"Hey, Roman. Sorry for not getting back to you sooner. I had to rush out of town for a family emergency. Listen, would you be free to meet up today? For lunch?"

"Sure. Is it about what you sent the other day?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll see you at Grilled Burger, okay?"

"Sure. See you at twelve."

Roman nodded to Coach who pressed the lock button once the call got disconnected. "I'm meeting him."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Coach Rocky questioned.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Dean is not thrilled about this man, no?"

"Yeah. I'll let Dean know I'm meeting him. It shouldn't be a problem. Besides, Michael has things he needs to share with me."

"Like?"

"Like someone doesn't want me to fight."

"Who told you that? Michael?"

"Yeah."

Coach exhaled, shaking his head as he helped Roman to remove the gloves. "Roman, be careful. There are people who don't want you to succeed again and you need to be cautious about who you let in. Also, it's better to take what he says with a pinch of salt. There's no telling."

Giving him some privacy, Coach Rocky left the gym for a while. Roman called Dean next, wanting to inform him of where he would be.

"Roman?" his fiance answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey, baby boy. How's your day?" Roman said.

"Oh I'm wondering what to make for dinner. Also I start my buddy duties with Seth tomorrow."

Despite his anger towards Seth, Roman couldn't deny that he was good at managing Hit Hard."That's good. It's about time. Dean, I'm meeting Michael for lunch about that message he sent."

A pause. "Oh."

"It's been at the back of my head wondering who this someone is or why this person doesn't want me fighting."

"Right."

Roman leaned against the wall; Dean didn't sound thrilled. "It's just lunch, Dean. I'll be at Grilled Burger at twelve later."

"Okay. I'm happy you let me know."

"I have to. Whether it's good or bad, I have to let you know."

"So dessert for you later?"

"Depends on what that dessert is."

Dean laughed. "The kind you can eat, Roman."

The Samoan man was relieved to hear his fiance in good spirits. "I'll eat whatever you're making."

"I guess apple tart then."

"Wow, you're getting domesticated already."

"Roman! I've always been domesticated."

"Whatever you say, baby boy."

They chatted some more - mostly teasing - before Roman promised to call him once the meeting was over. He couldn't wait for twelve o'clock to come.

* * *

When he arrived at Grilled Burger, Michael was already there with a tray full of food. "Hey," he greeted Roman, standing up. "Thank you for coming."

"No problem," Roman replied. "Let me get my food first." Once he sat down with his meal a few minutes later, he nodded to the man in front of him. "Talk."

"So, remember when I told you before that a blond man was asking questions about you and Xavier?"

"Yeah?"

"I was closing my store the night before I sent you that text message and I saw him loitering about the cafe next to it with a man."

This was news to Roman now. Man. Could be Regal. Could be Paul. "What did he look like?"

"Dirty blond hair, had an English accent-"

"Regal."

"And he was talking to the smaller guy about how they had to stop you from making it to the ring. That he had to try harder to make sure you were to distraught to fight even if you did end up there on fight day. Apparently they had a lot of stake riding on it."

"But why-"

"Here's where it gets interesting. He mentioned Heyman."

"I knew it. What about Heyman?"

"The dirty blond… Regal, was it? Well he said Heyman was offering them a huge sum to make sure that Dean and you were apart to throw your game off. I heard him promising to split money with the smaller blond and be out of his hair forever. All he had to do was to ensure the plan fell through."

Roman shouldn't be surprised about betrayals by now but he still was. Even James too? Dean was going to be devastated.

"Oh and there was a brunette present too."

And the case of the mysterious brunette again. Who was he? As for why… the options were a few. Regal must been planning this with Paul for a long time… that was a huge possibility. Would explain why he took a liking to Dean.

Still why had Paul approach Regal of all people?

"That was all I heard," Michael concluded. "You've got to be careful, Roman. These men probably have huge sums of money invested in the fight that they could stand to lose. It's usually that way with these things. My grandfather used to tell me that all the time."

"I'm aware but I'm shocked that Paul… I trusted Paul. Considered him as a mentor and a good friend. And all this while he's been backstabbing me too?" Roman sighed. "Thank you, Michael. I appreciate you telling me this."

"No problem, man. My grandfather would have been disappointed in me if I hadn't reached out to you." Michael pushed his tray aside. "Now you know what to do next."

"I'll have to think about it but the hardest part is... " Fuck, he didn't know what to expect.

"What's the hardest part?"

"The hardest part will be telling Dean."

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :-) Hi Sophia! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I appreciate it.**_


	27. Chapter 26

Twenty Six

"You okay?" Roman asked, rubbing his fiancé's back soothingly as he sat down on the couch with him. He had come straight home after lunch with Michael to inform Dean what he had learnt.

Stuff like that were better told face to face.

The auburn haired man shook his head. "I can't believe it. He lied to me, Roman. He acted like he cared-" Dean shook his head again. "No. It can't be. He tried to console me when I was far away from you. Maybe Michael heard it wrong."

"Maybe." The boxer pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead. "Still just be on your guard, okay? We're so close to the fight."

"Alright. Guess the boxing world is corrupt."

"Corruption, illegal betting can be found anywhere, baby boy. But since I became pro, I had heard about it from the older guys."

Dean sighed. "Yeah."

Roman's eyes flew at the clock. With reluctance, he said, "I've got to go back to the gym to train. Will you be okay?"

"I will. Dinner will be waiting for you."

"You mean _you_ will be waiting for me."

"That too."

Roman claimed his lips briefly, crushing him in his arms. "It'll be okay. I just wanted you to know what was going on so that you could protect yourself."

Dean's smiled seemed forced. "I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The minute Roman left, Dean leaned against the door before throwing himself on the couch.

When did life get complicated? Well maybe it had been for a while but he failed to notice it. Still did it have to turn out like this?

Dean didn't have much friends except for James, Rhyno and Seth. Maybe he could trust both Rhyno and Seth but James.. James had been his first real friend. He was there when Dean was in the early stages of dating Roman and now he was working hand in hand with Regal, a guy he had just started dating; a guy who was manipulating him?

But that would explain many things that had happened recently: all those times he mentioned Roman and Xavier being a perfect couple, moving in with them here briefly (his things were still in the guest room), the time he had Dean rushed down to meet him only to have the scruffy man run over by a car…

They wanted Dean to either break up with Roman or have Roman break up with Dean or worse, remove Dean out of the picture entirely.

But James had also pushed Dean back to Roman the last time they met so what changed?

Frustrated, Dean went to the guest room where he packed what little stuff James had left behind and shoved them into some paper bags, angry that his friend wanted to take away the one person who meant everything to him over money.

When he was done with the task, he sent Roman a text informing him that he was going out to see a friend and that he'd be back late.

The pan friend chicken breast was already in the warmer but there was no apple tart.

Then he sent James a text to meet him in an hour or their friendship was over. There was no way that the blond would not react to that message; especially since he needed Dean for his half of the money.

When Dean reached Cafe at The Corner, James was sitted at their usual place, fidgeting in his seat. He stood up immediately. "Dean, why the-"

"Here are your belongings that you've left behind at my place," Dean tersely informed him. "I want you out of our lives."

"But why?"

"Let's start with the fact that you were trying to destroy my relationship to get money." Dean crinkled his nose. "Let's talk about how you betrayed my trust for cash."

"I… Dean, I asked you to go home to Roman. Remember? The last time you slept over-"

"Yeah. You did. And that's what's been puzzling me since I discovered this. But then I realised that it didn't matter whether you had pushed me or not; I would have gone home to Roman because he _is_ my home."

James' shoulders were hunched. "How did you find out?"

As if Dean would ever reveal to him. Michael was the good guy all along in the picture. "Doesn't matter how. Stay out of our lives. You and I are through."

"Dean, hear me out-"

"Nope. I thought about this long and hard. You were my best friend, James. You played Roman's trust and mine like a fiddle. You were safe with us yet you were working against us. I hope that money is worth every knife you've ever stabbed into my back. Either way, I don't particularly care what happens to you anymore. We're done!"

Without another glance, Dean stormed out of the cafe with James hot on his heel. "You knew how it was with me and Regal. I had no choice-"

"Yes, you did!" Dean exploded then, turning around. "You did, James and that's what freaking pisses me off. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wanted the money to leave town. I needed it!"

Dean stared at him wordless.

"I wanted the money to start afresh somewhere once that… that assignment was completed."

"Oh sure. So you just destroy our lives and go ahead getting a new one for yourself? You're pathetic!"

James' face was now twisted with a sneer. "I'm pathetic? I'm not the one playing second fiddle to a dead man, knowing that my boyfriend's heart isn't fully mine entirely!"

Oh no. He did not get to talk about Roman and him that way. Dean did not hesitate to punch him on the face, sending the scrawny man falling down, the contents of his paper bags spilling out on the pavement. "And you're going to end up all alone. Goodbye, James."

* * *

One step. One punch. One round.

That was what Coach Rocky had kept repeating to him as they moved about the ring, throwing punches, dodging hits earlier during sparring.

Roman knew he had what it took to defeat him. Now he had to prepare himself mentally for any shady moves Brock might throw.

The "beast" had to be scared of Roman; that was a damn guarantee. After all, the Samoan man won their last two fights.

Paul knew that Roman would win him too hence the pathetic way of trying to destroy Roman from the inside so that his client could humiliate him when it came down to it. There was no doubt in the former champion's mind that Paul had planned this with Brock from the start.

After all, he was the one who had cajoled Roman into stepping back into the ring in the first place.

Now he would be the first one to be taken off guard when Roman made Brock his whipping boy for this upcoming match.

Dean was at home, sitting on the couch, jaw clenched watching Young & Bold. He didn't even look up when Roman returned home, shutting the door behind.

"Hey," Roman greeted him, throwing his gym bag aside and joining him on the couch. "I thought you were going out to meet a friend."

When their eyes finally met, Roman could see the anger on his fiancé's face. "I did."

"You went to see James." Somehow the grey eyed man wasn't surprised.

"And knocked him flat on his ass."

"Did he even offer you an excuse?"

"He was going to leave town once he completed his task; start over somewhere."

"At the expense of us."

"Yep. I can't believe I called him my best friend."

"Well, how could you have known? There was no way you could have. I mean, let's be honest; the guy doesn't look like he's capable of harming anything."

"Yeah. But he's out of our lives; I think he got the message when I gave him a hard one to his face. At least now, we also know what we're dealing with."

"We do," Roman agreed, rubbing Dean's left shoulder; he wanted a relaxed Dean. "And we'll face it together, you and I. Right now, though, I want you to take a shower with me before we have dinner and wine and turn in. I'm afraid I can't have sex with you tonight - at least not until the fight is over - but I'd be happy to help you with your… needs."

Dean's face slowly lost its tension. "That sounds like a great plan."

After shower and dinner, they later found themselves sitting by the pool - legs dipped in - admiring the stars that were out that night. "When do you want to get married?" Roman asked. "Did you have any date in mind?"

His fiancé smiled, dimples on display. "Well… when do you want to get married?"

"Honestly? Anytime."

"Oh. So if I said let's do it tonight, you'd grab someone to marry us off?"

"Yeah. I would. Although marrying now would mean not having a honeymoon yet."

"How about the day after your match? We could drive to Vegas or just get married at the court here."

"I think that sounds great." Slowly, Roman got into the pool, positioning himself in front of him. "I cannot wait for that day. I cannot wait to hear you say "I do" with happiness radiating from you. Because that's how you make me feel every day, Dean: happy."

"Even if you hadn't proposed, I would still be happy, babe; you know that."

"But I wanted to. I was ready to take the next step with you. There's something about you that makes it easy for me to keep moving forward despite the occasional bumps and detours. There's no one I want to walk through life with by my side but you. I think I've been waiting for you all along."

"You're going to make me cry," Dean choked.

"But it's true. I know it hasn't been smooth sailing entirely but you never left me; you continued to hold my hand. _You've_ been my best friend all this time, Dean. In the end, I'm grateful that it's you I've ended up with. I'm glad you didn't give up on us no matter how hard it got."

"You're worth fighting for."

"And you're worth everything that you think you're not."

"Roman," Dean breathed.

They kissed deeply, lips melding together. Roman placed a hand on the back of his love's head, slipping his tongue into the sweet warmth of Dean's mouth moments later. A soft moan escaped from the blue eyed man before he broke the kiss. "I want to."

"Yeah," Roman replied. Slowly, he peeled Dean's boxers off and spread his legs apart before placing kisses on Dean's thighs, working his way in. He could feel Dean's body tensed; Roman encouraged him to lie down which he did, legs still in the pool.

Kisses peppered on the inner thigh soon made their way to his balls before Roman slowly worked his way down to the swollen member, pre cum now near the slit. Licking it gently, Dean hissed.

Good.

Roman continued his slow torment there before slowly taking the whole length in his mouth, little by little.

Hearing Dean's cries were enough for him as he started to sucked him softly. His fiancé demanded he did it harder which Roman obliged. Dean was thrashing his head, groaning at the sweet torment Roman took pleasure in giving him before he gasped after a while, "I'm… Roman… I'm coming…"

Must have been one of Dean's best ones, Roman thought, when warm, thick spurts came into his mouth. The raven haired man swallowed all his darling had to offer before slowly releasing him.

Fuck. He could feel the strain in his boxers. Definitely another cold shower was needed.

"Feel good?" Roman asked when Dean started to sit up slowly.

"Oh yeah," his fiancé panted. "Very good."

Roman pulled his face closer for another long kiss.

The future seemed brighter now to him that night underneath the stars.

 _ **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :-) Bleeding Me has about 3 to 5 chapters left but I'd love to know if you'd love a sequel to this.**_

 _ **On other notes, Vermillion Pt 3 will be updated once Bleeding Me is completed. Then Outlaw Torn in between; both Vermillion and Outlaw Torn has a sequel (Vermillion's will be more on the domestic aspect and I'm excited for Outlaw Torn's next plot).**_


	28. Chapter 27

Twenty Seven

Hit Hard was not so busy when Dean arrived there the next morning.

Seth was busy typing away on the computer frantically, not noticing when Dean walked into the office.

Until the auburn haired man cleared his throat.

"Dean!" Seth greeted him, stretching his arms. "Good to see you. Jeez some of these clients are demanding. I've had a couple asking me if Roman's going to be able to train them. And you get the perverts too. Take this guy for instance. Evan Gunn. I'll pay Roman two hundred dollars more for a private session. That's disgusting."

"Guess I'm not the only one who notices how gorgeous he looks."

"You'd have to be insane to think otherwise." Seth suddenly stared at him, a slow smile appearing on his face.

"What?" Dean asked nervously.

"You're glowing. What's up?"

"Nothing. I had a good birthday."

"Uh huh. And?"

"And?"

"Come on, Dean. I may not know you as well as Roman or Rhyno but something is up with you. Heck, you look like the cat who ate the canary."

Damn. Guess he was still gushing on the inside at the thought of tying the knot with Roman. "Well…" He could trust Seth. The man risked his friendship with Roman to confess about his fling with Xavier. "Roman and I are getting married."

Seth's eyes widened. "Oh?" The two toned man looked unsure on how to react. "Ummm… congratulations, Dean."

Dean couldn't fault him. He was also still surprised himself. Just this morning, he pinched himself when he stared at the ring he kept in his pocket. "Thanks, Seth. So what's the first thing I need to learn about the gym business?"

Without missing a beat, Seth immediately answered, "Your clientele. You've got to know what kind of crowd you're attracting. Over here at Hit Hard, I'm sure you can see it's mostly bodybuilders or guys who just want to look good. Hence all the mirrors everywhere."

Dean nodded. "Okay."

"Yours would be a boxing gym so you already know what to expect with your type of clientele. The question is how to maintain them. There's always a new gym popping up. How do you convince them your gym is better?"

"Roman trained there. There must be a reason why he stayed."

"He stayed because of Coach. Admired the hell out of him."

Sitting down, Dean removed from his bag a ring notebook and clicked on his pen, starting to write. "What else?"

"There's also the business part. I'm not sure what kind of sponsorships Uppercut has. Some gyms - if not all - are tied up to sports supplements companies. That'd be something you can look into."

That was a good place to start. He'd have to start searching online for potential sponsors. Maybe up and coming ones...

"Don't you think it's kind of early to be getting married?" Seth asked, concern his voice.

Dean looked up at his friend from the notebook he was writing in. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you've barely known one another for a year. Don't you think you're rushing into things? How do you know he's completely moved on from Xavier?"

The auburn haired man stared at his friend, notes he studiously was scribbling forgotten now.

"I'm saying this as a friend. I know I messed up with Xavier and all but Dean, I bet you that he still dreams of him, still misses him-"

Dean was surprised he was not upset; maybe being with Roman had matured him. Certainly felt that way. "Seth, I won't expect Roman to miraculously wake up, skipping around the house like Gene Kelly. In fact I'm prepared for the days I'll find him moody when it's Xavier's birthday or what would have been their anniversary or the day he passed on. I'm expecting him to be emotional when he beats Brock because it was usually Xavier by his side when he won matches. You don't sweep fourteen years under the rug like it never happened, Seth. Maybe some people can but not me. I'll deal with things as they come. I have a lifetime with Roman. Trust me when I say I've got nothing to worry about."

Seth conceded then, nodding his head. "Okay. I mean if you think if you're fine with it-"

"I am."

There was a moment of silence before Seth cleared his throat. "Right. So where were we?"

"Sponsorships," Dean said. "We were talking about sponsorships."

"Right. So…"

* * *

"We've got Brock running scared now," Coach Rocky laughed heartily. "Actually you had him scared a long time ago."

"That's true," Roman replied as he unwrapped his hand after first half of practice. "I'm curious though: who approached who first?"

"What's your personal opinion?"

"I'd like to think it's Paul who did. The man was always about business more than anything."

'So is Hunter but at least that man has integrity. Something Paul lacks."

Tossing the wrap into his bag, Roman sat down on the apron. "He hooked up with a man who wasn't making a dime until his name got associated with me for the match. No one cared about Brock unless he was making a scandal."

"That man has a nasty attitude. I used to think he was incredible but that arrogance is too much."

The former champion knew what Coach meant. Back in the day, Brock used to be a bully in the locker room, during weigh ins often imposing his size against his opponents. He refused to knock gloves with anyone too, merely smirking.

His cockiness earned him getting knocked out by Roman twice before ten minutes had passed.

And now, for all his damn bragging, he was running scared.

Roman took out his cellphone and checked for any messages from Dean: there were none. He hoped everything was okay at Hit Hard; in particular, his training with Seth.

Seth.

It was still hard for Roman to forgive him for that incident; didn't know if he ever would. The healing for this would take a long time.

"Where's the boyfriend?" Coach asked, handing Roman his sports water bottle.

"Training with Seth on how to run a gym," Roman answered. "He's going to manage Uppercut, remember?"

"Aaaah yes."

"So that's what he's up to today. Well until noon. We're meeting for lunch."

"You know I've been meaning to ask you this: are you planning to continue to box after this fight with Brock?"

"Would be nice to. Besides, Dean told me not to give it up again no matter what. So I guess… yeah I would be. I'll have to work my way up again, of course. I'm not expecting any handouts."

"You, kid, are the face of this business. I admire you for not trying to take the easy path."

"Why should I? I'm not afraid of hard work. Lots of other guys are paying their dues or have already paid their dues. I'm fine with starting over."

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late, babe," Dean apologised profusely as he gave Roman a peck before sitting down across him at Denny's. "Thanks for ordering for me. Seth's actually a good trainer. He was very detailed in his explanation."

"Yeah," Roman acknowledged. "He's the reason why Hit Hard is doing well."

The blue eyed man sipped his iced tea. "I… uh… told him about us getting married," he revealed nervously. Before his fiancé could say a word, "He could see the glow on my face and I guess I trust him… you're not mad, are you?"

"No, of course not. Babe, tell whomever you want. It's okay." Roman smiled wryly. "I assume he told you to think twice."

How did he-

"I know him, Dean. He was my friend, you know."

"See that's what puzzles me. Assuming that it's over between the both of you, why are you allowing him to run the place?"

"Because he's good at what he does. It's a business point of view."

"Oh?"

Roman gave him a look. "Drop it, Dean."

"It's just-" Dean tried.

"Dean. Drop. It."

"No, I won't. You should give him a chance, Roman."

"For what? Sleeping with my late boyfriend?"

"He didn't sleep with him."

"And? That's suppose to make it better?" Roman took a deep breath. "Dean, not everyone's like you. I've said it before; your ex boyfriend mistreated you. I didn't do that to Xavier. He was the centre of my life and Seth knew that. Yet he still went ahead and did it anyway. I'm sorry but it's true. Sometimes you have to let go. When I'm ready - if I'm ready - I'll talk to him. But until then, babe, let it go. He's nowhere near the person you are. At all."

Dean sighed and nodded his head reluctantly. So much about trying to patch things up.

Roman reached for his left hand and kissed it. "So, I hope training didn't scare you off from wanting to run a gym."

"Not at all," Dean said. "I can't wait to implement some ideas I've brainstormed."

"Already? I guess I did the right thing when I decided to give it to you."

"I'm not sure-"

"It'll be fine. I know it will. If you need me to model for your posters, I can do that."

"Really?"

"Yeah I'll do it nude too."

"Nope. That's for my eyes only."

Roman threw his head back and laughed heartily.

His fiancé walked him back to the gym after lunch. Just when they opened the entrance door, Seth was seeing a couple to it. "Oh, hey Roman," the two toned man greeted him. "Ummm Dean told me the good news. Congratulations."

"I'll see you later, babe," Roman replied, giving Dean a quick kiss and leaving, completely ignoring Seth.

"I'll try to talk to him," Dean said. "When he's in a better mood."

"It's alright. I completely ruined a good friendship."

Not if Dean could help it.

* * *

Roman had just finished doing laps in the pool when he found Dean walking into their backyard with a photo album. "I didn't know you'd be back early," he said. "I would have picked you up-"

"You guys were sure close, the six of you," Dean commented, flipping the photo album.

"Dean," Roman said in a warning tone. "Do you get the meaning of drop it? I know you do since you declared English as your major-"

"Roman?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What if Xavier was alive?"

Roman stared at his fiancé. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well would you have broken up with him if he was alive and you found out that he had that fling with Seth?" Dean sat down on edge of the pool, dipping his legs in while putting the album aside. "I'm curious."

That was a good question. Would he have? Xavier was his heart and soul... or had been at that point in time. Roman would have have let him slid this because he was always a big softy for him. Definitely disappointed just as he was now but to break up with him? "No, I wouldn't have."

"So how come Xavier gets a free pass and Seth doesn't?"

"I knew you would say that."

"Maybe you're extra harsh on Seth because Xavier is not here for you to go off at him."

Roman stared at him, his words slowly sinking in.

"I mean surely you'd be either angry or disappointed in him. Maybe both. Because you never got your answers from Xavier, you're throwing your anger towards both of them at Seth. But you have to let it go, Roman. Keeping anger is one thing but to let a friendship slip because of this? You just admitted you wouldn't have broken up with Xavier so why do that to your friend? I support you in your boxing endeavors; Seth is doing the same too in his own way. He's running the gym while you get to do this. Put your anger aside. It happened. They both regretted it. It's over. You're moving on and so is he."

Roman closed his eyes, letting the pain wash over him. There was truth in what Dean had said.

Xavier wasn't here for Roman to get the closure he needed; there were no letters, scribbled notes, no dreams… nothing. Not even a secret diary. It was easier to pretend that he hadn't done anything.

Seth, on the other hand, _was_ here so it was easier to be angry at him without having to confront what his late boyfriend had done.

But he had to face the truth: Xavier did know what he had been doing. He had to have been conscious while making the decision. He deserved Roman's anger too.

But he had paid the price mostly likely in silence or fear that he would lose Roman. The Samoan man also knew he would have let him off the hook.

So maybe he ought to do the same with Seth too. And he had a good idea how.

When he opened his eyes, he found Dean reaching to caress his cheek. Day after day, Dean gave him a reason to be grateful for his love… Roman was so proud that he'd be able to call him his officially.

How wise his boyfriend was.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Roman said.

"I know what it feels like to be on both side of the fences," Dean explained. "One day the pain will heal. It will. But it's not going to heal unless you forgive. That itself is a courageous thing to do, Roman."

"You're the courageous one. You pushed until I listened instead of shutting off."

"Fine. We're both courageous. Happy?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

Giving his fiancé a cheeky grin, Roman tugged him into the pool earning a yelp from him.

"ROMAN!"

Encircling his darling into his arms, he let out a rumbling laughter. "You're not escaping me, baby boy. I've got you now!"

"I'll never want to escape you."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Not even when I'm grey and old-"

Dean had the look of love in his eyes. "Even when your old ass can't get up without my help from the chair. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a good deal to me," Roman accepted with a tender kiss to his fiancé's lips.

* * *

When Roman arrived at Hit Hard during closing time, he found Seth sweeping the floor. "Where's the cleaner?" he asked his friend. "The company was supposed to send us one every day."

"The guy couldn't make it at the last minute," Seth explained, pushing the dirt into the dustpan. "Called in sick. But it's whatever. I needed something to do to keep myself occupied."

That was Seth; it was a habit of his since the day they became best friends to keep himself busy to avoid over thinking.

"You've got a minute?" the former boxer asked.

"Sure," the two toned man replied.

Roman led him to the boxing ring where they both sat on the apron. "I want to apologise to you, Seth for taking my anger out on you. I was wrong."

"No, Roman. I was at fault-"

"I was wrong. We both were. But it doesn't matter. Because while I watched Xavier struggle with the disease, I hadn't realised that you were struggling too, Seth. That you were in pain. I'm sorry that you had to stand by the side. Had I known… I can honestly tell you that I wouldn't have been selfish to keep you far away from him during those few months."

Seth sniffled. "Roman…"

"A lot has happened since then. We both have moved on with our lives and while I got some form of closure from the letters he left me, the gifts… you never had. Seth, I never told you this but Xavier used to joke to me about opening my own gym when I used to head out in the middle of the night to Uppercut. Was one of his goals; to open one with me so we could spend time together. That was one of the reasons why I allowed the idea to come into fruition."

"Yeah, he used to say the same thing to us too."

"I know you love him just as you said to me the other time. And so because I got to keep a part of him with me in the form of letters and some photos and mementos of his time with me, I want you to have this gym, Seth… because this gym was his dream."

Seth burst out into tears then. "Roman… I… oh Roman… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Seth. I know you're hurting and I'm sorry that I wasn't there with you in your time of grief too."

It was at that point both men hugged each other tight, letting the tears flow . They were brothers, lifelong best friends who had gone through so much together. This was just another hurdle they had to jump over.

The healing was just starting; they were going to be okay.

Roman whispered comforting words into his ear before releasing him. "So… need some help with that floor?"

"Yeah," Seth answered laughing while wiping his tears. "Grab a broom, would ya?"

Just as Roman walked towards the utility closet, his friend called out to him. "Yeah?"

"What did he wanted to call this place?"

"Up Up Down Down."

"Can I change this gym's name to that?"

"Seth, you can call it whatever you want."

 _ **A/N Obviously Roman will go to a lawyer and all that legal stuff but I didn't include that lol. Also I don't own the name Up Up Down Down :-p. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :-)**_


	29. Chapter 28

Twenty Eight

Roman ended up spending the night at the gym, chatting with Seth.

Dean declined coming over, saying he'd stay home and catch that soap opera he loved so much. Apparently there was a marathon going on and he wanted to watch the whole thing.

But that was hours ago. Now Roman and Seth were sitting in the middle of the boxing ring, reminiscing about old times.

"Still remembering how Xavier's expression was when he discovered it was you who beat him," Seth recalled, smiling at the memory. "He was in pure disbelief."

"Yeah," Roman laughed. "He told me he couldn't believe that an amateur boxer beat him. And I snorted and told him that I was a professional."

"You did not!"

"I did and he was rolling his eyes."

"Do you think he knew it was you who hid his apple pie that night at our beach party?"

"I think you meant ate his apple pie," Roman laughed.

"No!" Seth was holding his abdomen, cackling. "Roman! He was mad that he had misplaced it."

"Hey! Not my fault he baked good." Then he added, "And cooked good too."

"Yeah. He made the best chicken pot pie." Seth licked his lips. "He should have been a chef."

A small smile crossed Roman's face then. Xavier had always whined about Roman's requests for meals but he admitted a few times that he loved pampering the boxer.

" _This is the fifth time this month I've made lamb tagine." Xavier shook his head as he placed some on Roman's plate. "That's a new record."_

 _Hugging his boyfriend from the back, Roman pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Because you're a fantastic cook. Why aren't you a chef?"_

" _Long hours."_

" _Long hours?"_

" _Chefs work long hours. Long hours means I won't be able to pamper you, take care of you-"_

" _I can take care of myself," Roman replied. Secretly, he wanted to see his boyfriend's reaction. "How did I function years before we lived together?"_

" _Let's see. Where did you keep your black socks? The one with the white boxing gloves?"_

" _Ummm… near the first drawer of the chest?"_

 _Xavier shook his head. "There you go."_

" _But you left it in a place where you could remember. If you had left it at a place I could remember-"_

" _Uh babe, it was your suggestion."_

" _It was? Well let's find another spot."_

 _Turning around, Xavier wounded his arms around the Samoan man's neck. "What am I going to do with you, Roman?"_

" _Anything you want."_

"Roman?" Seth asked, interrupting his little trip down memory lane.

"Yeah?" Roman puzzled.

"Thank you… you know… for the gym and all."

"Nothing to it, Seth."

By the time it was ten in the morning, Roman took a shower and an Evian bottle from the fridge before he went through his messages on his cellphone.

He had to pick Dean up from the gym and then maybe head out to the bookstore to get some health and fitness books as requested by his fiance.

Maybe making a little love later… he had a couple ideas on how to pleasure Dean orally.

Roman sipped from his bottled water as he stood by the side of his car. The sound of Eye of The Tiger by Survivor - his ringtone - caught his attention.

Randy.

"Hey, man. What's up?" he greeted his friend.

"Roman?" Randy sounded panicky. "It's Dean. He's at the hospital."

Roman dropped his bottled water immediately. "What? What the hell happened-"

"I found him unconscious outside Uppercut. I haven't checked the CCTV yet to see who did it to him."

"Who did what?" Randy's words were jumbled to him, the raven haired man's mind in a jumble now.

"Roman, Dean's been beaten up badly. It doesn't look good."

* * *

He broke every traffic rule he could think of to get to the hospital.

When Roman reached the lobby, Randy was waiting for him and together they went up to the ward.

Dean was bandaged on his forehead, bruises visible - his eyes were swollen - on his face and his arms were bandaged. "I've surrendered CCTV footage to the police," his friend informed as the grey eyed man sat down beside Dean in shock - heart beating furiously against his ribcage - and held his hand. "They'll be taking care of it-"

Roman felt horrible at the thought that while he was chatting with Seth, his fiance had been taken out without mercy.

"It's Brock," Randy said suddenly, catching Roman's attention. "It's got to be Brock."

"What?" Roman turned around. "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious he doesn't want you to continue with this match. He knows what you can do to him."

Roman stared at his love, hoping that he'd pull through. "Did you watch the footage?"

"I did. There were several guys. Looks like the dudes from Beast Gym."

Brock's gym. He was so scared of losing that he had resorted to beating Dean up to scare _him_ away instead.

Roman wasn't scared of Brock nor did he care about the fight; he cared about Dean. He cared about their future.

The fight with Brock seemed insignificant when he stared at what was in front of him.

"Roman-" Randy began.

"Fight's off," he informed his friend in a clipped tone.

There was a moment of silence before Randy asked, "What?"

"The fight's off. I'm going to lie here in bed with Dean until he gets better."

"There are nurses and doctors and… Dean would have wanted you to fight."

"No. He was adamant against it until I convinced him otherwise. I wasn't thinking straight and now I'm paying for it."

"What happened to Dean?" Seth. "What happened?!" A pause before Roman heard him shakily mentioned, "After everything you guys have been through? I can't believe it… Brock's in on it! He has to be!"

"He's not going to fight Brock anymore!" Roman heard Randy fill Seth in. "It's over."

"Roman, you can't!"

Ignoring him, Roman kissed Dean's bandaged right hand. "I'm not going anywhere, Dean. Do you hear me? I'm staying right here."

"I can't believe you've decided this," Seth said. "Surely you can't be serious."

"But I am serious, Seth. Fight's off."

"Dean would have wanted you to fight!"

Roman shook his head. "I leave him alone for a while and my enemies pounce on him. I'll wait for him to recover and then we'll leave this town-"

"Roman, you're not thinking things through clearly. Maybe we don't know Dean as well as you do but I can't see him asking you to quit."

A doctor came in at that moment with a nurse, face concerned, nodding at them.

"Is he okay?" Roman quizzed, standing up immediately. "Please tell me there isn't going to be some form of whiplash and temporary me-"

"It's not as bad as it looks," the doctor assured them, his green eyes staring at all three. "He should be up in a few hours. We merely sedated him because of the pain. There were stitches given to his forehead, no signs of concussion. Give him a few days and we'll be able to discharge him. He's very lucky. He's going to be okay."

Dean's injury was not as bad as it looked.

Dean was very lucky.

Dean was going to be okay.

Relief washed over Roman then as he sank down beside his fiance and reached for his hand again.

 _I promise you, baby boy, we'll get married and get out of this town and live the rest of our lives elsewhere._

* * *

His vision was blurred but the memories were clear.

Four men, all heavily built, beating him up with their hands until one of them swung a steel bat at him outside the gym.

They had come out of nowhere, raining bodily harm on him.

"Tell your boy to give up!" they had sneered as punches and kicks were thrown at him. "Tell your boy to give up!"

"No," Dean had managed through gritted teeth. "Never!"

In frustration, they unleashed hell on him. Dean remembered thinking he would gladly die for Roman if it meant he could tear Brock apart limb by limb.

At present, his love was sleeping beside him on the bed, holding him protectively, face inches away from his.

Dean felt overwhelming love for this man beside him as he pressed a small kiss to Roman's brow.

It was enough to stir his love up, however, when grey eyes met blue ones. "Dean… Dean!"

Despite his pain, the auburn haired man managed a smile at the man who had changed his life forever. "Hey."

"This is all my fault," his fiance immediately said. "If I hadn't-"

"Roman."

"No, Dean. I should have come straight home-"

"I'm fine."

Roman stopped then, the worry still evident on his face.

"Really," Dean insisted.

His fiance remained unconvinced. "What-"

"So how's Seth? You guys survived the night?"

"Seth?" Roman repeated. "You want to talk about Seth?"

"Yeah," Dean affirmed; he wanted his sweetheart distracted for a bit.

"I guess. I'm giving him the gym so he can keep Xavier's memory with him."

"That's a thoughtful thing to do, babe."

"He deserves it; he's suffered in silence. Had I known he was in love with Xavier, I would have let him spent more time with him."

"I'm sure you would have."

Silence.

This was so unlike them, Dean thought as he tried to sit up. "Randy called you?"

His fiance's arms were right around him with a quick nod. "Yeah. I jumped into my car immediately." Roman seemed upset. "I love you, Dean. We'll get married immediately once you're out of here."

"I'd still prefer to wed you after your fight, Roman. You know, so we can enjoy our honeymoon and all after you make that roasted chicken suffer."

Silence.

Roman was keeping something from him, Dean realised. Nothing about revenge or wanting to break legs… not a single word. He looked uninterested if anything. "Give him a hard one for me, will you?"

This time, his fiance's eyes averted his.

"Roman, babe, what's wrong?" Dean pressed, worried now. He hoped Roman didn't go out to beat up Brock ahead of their fight. "You can tell me."

"I'm planning to quit, Dean," Roman softly admitted. "I don't want you getting hurt because of me. I hope you'll change your mind about marrying after the fight."

Dean mentally chided himself for not expecting this reaction from Roman. Of course. What had he been expecting? "Babe-"

"No, Dean," Roman insisted vehemently. "I'm not going to."

"Remember why you're doing this, Roman. It's for Coach."

"And you've got beaten up for it."

"Because they're scared. You've got them running scared and they'll resort to anything to scare you off. Don't. This is their plan. If you don't want to do it for Coach, then do it for me; fight for me, Roman."

 _ **A/N I dedicate this to my late relative who passed on a couple of days ago. I'll miss you. Thank you for being my shield.**_


	30. Chapter 29

Thirty

Roman paid the cashier at the gift shop the next afternoon for a Get Well Soon basket for Dean before stopping halfway by the convenience store to pick up a magazine. The doctors were optimistic about Dean's recovery to his delight.

"He's a trooper," Dr Monroe, the leading doctor, had said over the phone this morning. "He should be out of here by mid week."

The news was welcomed by Roman; he didn't want to imagine his life without Dean. He would do whatever it was to protect him, reputation be damned.

To his surprise though, his boyfriend was dressed up in a black t-shirt and blue denim jeans pushing aside his mobile table when he entered the ward.

"What's going on?" Roman asked, setting the basket on the side table. "Are they discharging you?"

"You look nice," Dean complimented with a smile. "Navy blue suits you."

Roman looked down at his navy blue t-shirt with a picture of a man giving a jab on a punching bag. "This old thing?"

"Yeah."

"I used to wear it a lot last year. Then I stopped. Not sure why though."

A fair haired man decked out from head to toe in black walked into the room holding a briefcase. Roman was really puzzled now.

"Hello," the man greeted them both, shaking their hands. "How do you do?"

"I'm good," Roman answered, puzzled. "And you are…?"

Dean filled in the gap for him. "Roman, this is Pastor Gavin. He's here to marry us."

Marry… what? The boxer turned to his fiance in surprise. Hadn't his darling been adamant about doing so after his "fight" with Brock? This was quite a turnaround.

"I changed my mind," Dean continued. "I want to wed now."

"But where did you find him?"

"From Yelp. He's licensed."

Pastor Gavin nodded. "That's right," he confirmed. "I am. Speaking of licenses, do you have yours?"

"Oh I do." Dean reached into the side table and retrieved his wallet, opening it to take out their license. "Here you go."

As Roman watched Dean hand over the marriage license, his mind started whirling. This was surreal… so out of the blue. But then again, Dean had walked into his life the same way turning a bleak one into a bright spot.

He was Roman's sunshine and rain and for the most part, the autumn of his heart.

"Would you both like to sit or stand-" Pastor Gavin started but was cut off when the ward doctor and a nurse walked in - no doubt to update Dean's status - and smiled at all three men.

"Mr Ambrose-" the doctor began.

"Would the two of you like to be our witnesses, doctor?" Dean interrupted. "We're getting married."

The nurse gasped in surprise while the doctor wore a huge smile. "You are?" he asked. "This is quite a warm welcome."

"Yeah we are. Roman and I don't want the media on our backs so we figured we'd do it low-key."

Roman reached for his fiance's hand. "We'd be happy for you to be part of the ceremony."

Honestly whatever Dean wanted.

"We'd be honored to," the doctor agreed.

"Whenever you're ready, Pastor Gavin," Dean said before turning to face him. "How do I look?"

Roman's heart melted at the sight of him, dimples on display. "Beautiful."

Pastor Gavin cleared his throat. "Mr Ambrose requested that he read a poem instead of asking the usual questions."

Dean the romantic, Roman thought fondly.

"It is called I Love You by Roy Croft."

Roman was now panicking. He knew nothing about poetry and had no idea what to recite to Dean.

Blue eyes met grey ones as Dean stared deep into his orbs and began.

" _I love you  
Not only for who you are  
But for what I am when I am with you.  
I love you  
Not only for what you have made of yourself  
But for what you are making of me.  
I love you for the part of me that you bring out.  
I love you for putting your hand into my heart  
And passing over all the foolish, weak things that you can't help.  
Dimly seeing there and drawing out, into the light all the beautiful belongings  
That no one else had looked quite far enough to find.  
You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign._"

Tears were starting to prick near the corner of Roman's eyes then. "Dean?" he said, squeezing his sweetheart's hands.

"Yeah?" Dean replied softly.

"You are the best decision I have ever made. I would be proud to call you mine."

"And you are my every poem and literature. You're the hero in my love story and I'm so thankful that you're mine."

It was as if they were in their own bubble then: happy, loved and secured.

Roman knew he would remember this moment.

"Congratulations to you both," Pastor Gavin declared. "I now pronounce you-"

"Chuck and Larry?" Dean quipped.

Pastor Gavin laughed. "No."

"Roman and Dean then. Sounds fine."

Before Roman could reply, Dean pulled him closer for a passionate kiss.

There was some clapping before they pulled apart, eyes searching one another's. "Mine?" Dean quizzed.

With a warm smile, Roman answered, "Yours."

* * *

They laid on Dean's bed, snuggled and contented an hour later with a random wedding songs playlist on Spotify playing in the background softly.

"Sorry I didn't have anything planned for a honeymoon," Roman apologised after pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "I'll get to it right away-"

Dean's lips covered over his immediately. "After your match against Brock."

Roman said nothing, crawling on top of him instead. "How about a wedding night?"

"Sounds fun except we're on a hospital bed and nurses walk in from time to time. So how about it? Will you fight Brock?"

"Dean-"

"You don't have to answer me now. Just give it some thought, okay?"

"...okay." Dean felt his husband - felt surreal referring to him as that - slid his hand inside his hospital pants. "How about this?"

"Roman…" The auburn haired man could feel himself caving in slowly. "Not here-"

The passionate kiss cut him off, making Dean sigh into it a moment's later, arms wounding around his love's neck.

"Damn it, Roman," Dean gasped as he felt his length being stroked. "Are you serious?"

"You're so beautiful, Dean," Roman mumbled against his lips. "I'm so happy we're official."

"Don't start something you can't finish, Roman."

"Who said anything about stopping?"

Dean was lost and he knew it. Not when he was being loved like this; not exactly the appropriate place but at this point nothing was more romantic than Roman wanting to please him on the most important day in their lives.

 _Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Soft moans and gasps elicited from Dean as his husband stroked him to a feverish pitch, a burning need inside him screaming for release. "Roman…"

"Yeah?"

A satisfied sigh as he gave in to his pleasure. "I love you. Always."

Soft kisses were planted all over his face then. "I love you too, babe. Always."

Feeling safe in his darling's arms, Dean found himself being wrapped up in his arms. As he was slowly drifting to sleep, his mind kept going back to one man only: Brock Lesnar.

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ❤ Sorry for my absence. It's been really hard.**_


End file.
